


Little Star in the Night

by Lady_Anaia_Lionel



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anaia_Lionel/pseuds/Lady_Anaia_Lionel
Summary: A collection of one shot and snippet stories of Itisha Astrais in the Dark Hunter world. These are mostly written as spur of the moment thoughts I had while reading the series. Of course when Itisha gets involved with anything, the universe scrambles to right itself around it. It can be fun. Please enjoy!





	1. A "Chance" meeting.

“Matera?” He had sworn it was her. Even nearly mistook the pale crystal blues as a different color in the evening. The confusion in her face was enough to get a good look at her. Long snow white hair drawn back in a bun and braids that fell down near her knees. Clothing in pure black that included a long Victorian styled coat and snug pants and bared feet. Honestly at first glance, even the pale eyes and way she held herself could have easily confused him or anyone else who knew his mother.  
  
  
When she looked into his eyes, he had expected repulsion and braced for it. Expected the raking of her eyes over his body. No matter how much coat he wore, no matter how dark, they always looked him over like a uncooked steak waiting to be picked out and thrown over the fire.  
  
  
Instead her eyes held fascination and she held her gaze with his. It froze him. He waited for the usual commentary on ‘freaky’ or anything else. Instead she had taken a small step forward and he nearly wanted to run. It was like she read his panic and he watched her freeze and blink.  
  
  
“Sorry.” She whispered softly.  
  
  
He shifted uncomfortably and put his sunglasses on, “It’s alright.” Was she pouting? He swore she looked disappointed when the opaque sunglasses went on.

“You’re lying, but thanks for that assurance.” She responded airily.  
  
  
“I don’t lie.” The tall male responded down at the shorter woman. For some reason from a distance, she looked like she should have been taller. Instead he was an entire foot taller than she was. Not that she seemed at all daunted by this.  
  
  
“You’re uncomfortable and waiting for me to leap on you like a starved tiger. Which thankfully I have eaten already today, so you can rest easy that I won't try and gnaw your leg off.”  
  
  
“Can I help you?” A change in topic. Something away from just how accurate she had been.  
  
  
“You tell me, you’re the one that called me 'Mom’ which I think I would remember helping raise a kiddo with such neat eyes like that.” Eyes that definitely reminded her of someone. He wasn't daimon though, and she sure as hell knew what Stryker looked like.

What was wrong with him? The comment on his eyes made him grit his teeth for a moment before tightly responding, “Sorry. You just looked like someone I knew.”  
  
  
Okay, so someone with eyes like that and also knew someone who looked like her. She who looked like Apollymi. Wait... “You're Apostolo- er… Acheron. Right?”  
  
  
The male froze as he stared at her “How did you know that name?” He took a step back, looking ready to fight.

 

Welp, she bungled that, “I’m It- Ghost- gah no not that anymore. Mushu! It's Mushu now! My name is Mushu. I know your mother. Long time friends with her actually.”  
  
  
Oh, well that totally made everything better. Not. “That is hardly comforting.”  
  
  
“Yeah well, I like the Earth and people on it too much to let my friendship blind me to let her have her way _all_ the time if that is what you are worried about. Anyway, hi. Officially. Nice to meet you finally. Ah…” Claps hands together, “Sooo… sorry about that confusion and stepping into the personal bubble there. I don’t usually get that distracted.”  
  
  
Ash stole a moment to focus on her and couldn’t see anything about her, a frown pulling on his features, “You aren’t another illegitimate child, are you?”  
  
  
“What?” She stared and then Mushu started laughing hard, “Gods, no. Mine were all scales and wings and less walking Hot Topic closet.”  
  
  
“I am just becoming absolutely endeared to you. Truly. You are just sweeping me off my feet. Go ahead, keep talking.” Sarcasm dripped off of his words like melting ice.  
  
  
“Well if you insist, Hot Topic. And I do mean the hot part.” Yes she commented on his looks, yet she didn’t look anywhere else but his face.  
  
  
“Okay, Lizard.” He shot back with a frown.  
  
  
“Dragon. Not Lizard. I don’t do that tongue thing.” Then Mushu gave an entirely shameless grin, “Though I bet you could only imagine it.” And then she did a little hiss and flick of her tongue that made him stare at her. She had to be insane.  
  
  
“I would rather not, thanks.” He shifted again and watched as this 'Mushu' looked entirely apologetic at his response as though she felt it herself. He watched her straighten. He lifted a hand up before she could apologize, “You're an empath?”  
  
  
“Yup. Unfortunate side effect of saving someone of Aphrodite’s, but eh, could be worse gifts.” Then a charming smile, “Anyway, officially apologizing out loud. Unfortunately, I do have to run. So, a pleasure to meet you. Might run into you later, who knows. Just keep the Mushu is a short-white-girl thing a secret. I like watching them look around for me when I am standing right there.”

“Uhh-huh.” Strange, and that was him talking, “I will. Admittedly I would find that amusing too.”

  
  
“Thanks, Hot Topic. Sorry for startling you. See ya!” And she vanished right from where she stood.


	2. Cinematic Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is after Acheron and Itisha have met. A good bit after the fact given Itisha generally tends to keep to herself. And yes, she for reals tells people to call her Mushu. It makes me happy and giggly at the dragon lady demanding to be called that.

Hand to hand combat, Mushu was generally good with. Swords, staves, punching, she was more than happy to make use of. Of course, the other side didn’t always play fair. Mind you, guns tended to very loudly attract attention. Of course in some areas, some people couldn't tell the difference between the sound of a gun going off or fireworks. Sometimes you couldn’t just carry a weapon with you everywhere. People started asking questions and got frantic around guns. Especially if you looked like you were a leather-clad villain from older hokey-films.  
  
By movie logic: Leather bad. Hiss. Cotton good.  
  
Tonight Mushu had been in the area of New Orleans again. Part of her was unsure of how much of it was just because of her wanting to be here or because of the other folk that hung around. It just seemed to feel right to be here tonight. Someone was watching the kids while she worked and took a breather.  
  
It was a quiet night. At least she had been temporarily fooled to have thought so. The first thing that caught her attention was the scent of blood coming downwind of her. A frown as she shifted towards where the wind was carrying the scent from. Fingers played at the chain ‘belt’ on her hips as she sighed. Souls cried out with a tremor. Pain and fear thick in the air. It hurt her heart to feel that even from a distance.  
  
Sometimes being an empath was a truly awful experience. Yet, she knew it meant that she could help people in a way that others could not. She took off at a run, steps silent as she kicked off her shoes and hooked her fingers through the straps as she turned down an alley where a group were surrounding several bodies on the ground.  
  
Dammit.  
  
“Oh look, it’s dessert.” One of the tall males flashed bright blue eyes at her as he looked her over.  
  
“Oh look, Arian Race rejects.” Mushu spat back. A frown before she slid her coat off and dropped it off to the side. It showed off her pale arms in the night with a sleeveless fishnet top over a solid gold and red striped tank. Feet shifted as she got herself into a balanced stance. When one daimon came at her Mushu slipped a knife out from her pocket and flicked it open just in time to drive the blade into his chest. The explosion of gold glitter made her snort, “A bit late in the year for fireworks.”  
  
Given it was a narrow alley, it was hard for any of them to actually flank her. Instead they all tried to rush her at once to drive her out into the street where there was more light and space. She could hear feet behind her, but wasn’t dare going to look away from her current enemy. Her knife was shoved into the chest of the next daimon as she dug bared feet into the asphalt to keep from getting bowled over.  
  
“Ooh, Akri! Can Simi eat them!?” A familiar voice rung out. One that filled Mushu with a certain relief.  
  
That was a voice Mushu was familiar with and she spun her body as she pressed herself against the wall and watched one stumble while another came at her. A snarl and she kicked him in the groin and shoved him out towards the others. Eyes flicking up to the end of the alley where she saw two familiar faces and a woman she didn’t know. Silver eyes met hers and she gave a small salute and then grinned a bit at the demon who looked all too human at the moment save for her little horns.  
  
“Hey Sim! Wanna charbroil them?” Mushu called out.  
  
“Yes!” She didn’t hesitate much past that as she set them all on fire. Her own hair crinkled on the ends and her clothes got slightly melted as the fire just brushed past her in the heat. Mushu carefully used her abilities to get a buffer of a shield between her and the flames before Simi melted her clothes to her flesh. After the fire vanished, Itisha looked them over as she watched them twitch and die with a burst of gold glitter. Flicking her knife closed, she waved. A languid walk made while collecting her coat.  
  
“Hey Simi, long time no see.” She told the taller woman with a smile and looked over to the other two, “Hot Topic. And mysterious other lady.” A small nod and a smile.  
  
“Mushu!” Simi bounced and hugged the shorter woman and then made a gasp, “Oh no! I burnt your pretty shiny hair!”  
  
“It’s alright, Simi. Really. Nothing I don’t already do myself.”  
  
“Mushu?” The unknown woman asked. Her brow quirked up in emphasis of her question, “Like the lizard from the Mulan movie?”  
  
“Dragon, Tabby! Mushu doesn’t do the tongue thing!” Simi proclaimed loudly, still hugging Mushu, “Akri! Can you fix Mushu’s hair? Pleaaaaseeeee?”  
  
There was just a long stare at the pair of women from under his sunglasses. Ash didn’t even have an answer for Tabitha as to what exactly was going on, “Yes, Simi. I can do that.” The hair was back to normal as was the rest of her clothing, “So, how do you know Mushu?”  
  
“Queen Goddess!” Simi announced and before she babbled more, Mushu gently put her fingers on Simi’s lip’s. A blink at Mushu and she stepped back and bounded over to Ash and hugged him, “See, Mushu! Akri is the best! Just like akra said!”  
  
Mushu laughed softly and then held her hand out to ‘Tabby’, “I see that, Simi. Pleasure to meet you, Tabby. I am going to take a guess that you all were coming to my aid. I appreciate the unexpected help. As for the name, just a nickname my kids gave me to use. They like when I quote him.”  
  
There was a laugh and Tabitha held her hand out as well and shook the one offered, “Tabitha, but you can call me Tabby. Small world, huh? Everyone knows someone else.”  
  
“Oh trust me. You live for a while and you start becoming surprised you haven’t met everyone. Given you aren’t screaming bloody murder, I am going to guess you are used to this sort of thing.”  
  
“She is one of the humans that help out the dark hunters. Not as a squire though.” Ash finally said. A look over to Tabitha and Simi before adding, “We are going to be late.”  
  
“Oh, right!” Tabitha blinked and looked at the two of them and then to Mushu, “Do you think she could come with? I mean, if no one minds.”  
  
“I want Mushu to come with! Can she, Akri? Please?” Simi asked, about bouncing up and down in her high-heeled boots and her black hair swinging about wildly. It was enough to cause Mushu to chuckle.  
  
“Where are you all headed, if I may ask?” Mushu mused, watching Simi nearly try to dislocate her akri’s arm with her bouncing like an excited child.  
  
“The movie theater. I guess I don’t mind too much. I think Simi would be disappointed if you didn’t come with us.” Acheron had a good-natured smile as he patted the bouncing demon’s arm and she squealed in her delight and about tackled Mushu in a hug before trying to haul her out of the alley by her hand. It was a good thing she wasn't human, else he imagined that Simi would have dislocated her arm.  
  
Mushu started laughing as she hung her dark red coat over her shoulder as she was hauled along into the street lights, “I would love to join. I was just taking a stroll anyway. Slow down, Simi. You’re going to leave them behind.”  
  
“Oh! You’re right! But they know the way, Mushu! Can’t we just run ahead?”  
  
“I doubt your akri would like that very much, Simi. He barely knows me.” She pointed out to the demon.  
  
That stopped Simi in her tracks as she tried to consider it, allowing Acheron and Tabitha to catch up to them. Then she frowned, “But I know you are a good people.”  
  
Tabitha raised a brow at Ash who shook his head. He really had no idea. He couldn’t see anything about the woman and it was odd. He had only met her once.

“She’s right, Simi. I can’t make sure you are okay if you run so far ahead of me.”  
  
The little demon pouted, but kept holding onto Mushu’s hand as they all started walking together. It was like a little kid with her friend, “Well, then you need to get to know her, akri! Then you will be okay if I run off with her! She can make sure I behave! She has a lot of little simis! I mean, not clones of me, but she calls them her little demons! I haven’t met them yet though. We should meet them sometime! There are a hundred of them!!!”  
  
“Twelve, dear, twelve.” Mushu muses as they near the theater and she digs in her coat pocket. Blinking as Simi bolts away from her to get to the box office line. A blink as Simi very loudly proclaimed her need for four tickets, “I guess she so wasn’t giving me a choice on that.”  
  
“Ash buys the snacks. Simi likes getting the tickets. It lets her use her ‘plastic’. I think they sent her a new one now that sparkles.” Tabitha mused as Simi bounced back and held the ticket stubs out to them all like they were prizes.  
  
“Thank you, Simi.” Ash smiles as he takes his. Watching the young demon woman bounce about and claim Mushu’s hand again.  
  
“I’m going to take Mushu to find a seat! I want a big popcorn, Akri! And a big soda too! Ooh ooh and ice cream and and… Mushu what do you want? Will you give me it if you don’t eat it all?”  
  
“I’m good, Simi. Thank you. If I get hungry, I can get something later.” A gentle assurance to the all too excited woman bouncing like she was in Disneyland. Then she is dragged away into the theater and an abrupt turn down the hall to the screening room they were supposed to be in.  
  
“Well, that was interesting.” Tabitha laughed, “If she really has twelve kids, she looks really good. Almost jealous.” A shake of her head as she walks to wait in the concession line with Ash. Had to help hold everything after all.  
  
Ash shakes his head, “Might be the only reason she isn’t cringing away from Simi’s hyper. Brave woman really.” He then blinks as he hears his nickname being yelled from a distance and suddenly he is being jumped in front of again, “Hello, Simi. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Can we get something for Mushu? Pleaaaase? She never lets me buy her stuff and I want to get her food! Her food isn’t like your food. She needs popcorn and hot dogs and-“  
  
“Alright, Simi.” Ash laughs and hugs her, “I doubt she eats that much.”  
  
“Sure she does! She eats like a dragon! Omnomnom! Not people though. She says they are chewy and give her indigestion!”  
  
That made Ash pause and blink before shaking his head. Dragon. What the heck was a dragon doing here? “I’ll make sure she gets plenty to eat then, Simi. Go back and keep her company.”  
  
“YAY! Thank you, Akri!” A tight hug and a kiss on his cheek and Simi bolted off again.  
  
Tabitha blinked and stared, “You have some weird friends, Ash.”  
  
“That one is Simi’s. I don’t claim that one at all.” Yet. He seemed to have gained a following of people who trusted him. Simi generally didn’t hold a high opinion of very many people. He had to trust that Simi really did think she was a ‘good people’. If he couldn’t see her… well then she was somehow involved in his life in some way.  
  
The fates could have at least given him a choice on that one. He ended up holding an arm full of popcorn buckets and a bucket full of wrapped candies and ice cream while Tabitha had the drinks as they marched with their too-much-food to the theater. He could hear Simi before he saw her as she yelled down at them from the very back of the theater in the middle.  
  
A glance up and he could see Simi bouncing up and down while Mushu was leaning against her armrest with an amused smile. Chin in her hand and white hair spilling off to the side. There weren’t many people who gave Simi that parenting look, and part of him really hoped that this person really was good. For Simi’s sake, and his own.  
  
Tabitha laughed as she went up the stairs, “You really must be a mom. My mom still looks like that at us all of the time, and we’re all adults now. Alright, Simi. How do you want to sit?”  
  
That suddenly caused a conflict and Simi froze and stared and looked at Mushu, then Tabitha, and then Acheron. A flail as she tried to figure it out before an idea dawned, “I can sit between you and Mushu, and Akri can sit beside Mushu and get to know her and I can share food with you and Mushu!” She proclaimed.  
  
Tabitha laughed a bit as she was pointed to where she was supposed to sit. Simi sat down between the two women as Ash hesitated a moment and finally sat down beside Mushu. He handed over the popcorn and candy down, watching Mushu try to hand it over to Simi. She seemed distraught when Simi shook her head at her.

  
“Nope, Akri got it for you. You need food too. Oh and here, pick a candy!” Simi said in a loud harsh whisper as she held the bucket of snacks out to her. Insistent that Mushu pick something.  
  
Ash laughed quietly, he couldn’t help himself, “It’s safer to not tell her no. She’ll get upset.”  
  
“Ah, I am aware. I still attempt anyway. Have to say no sometimes.” Mushu answered and yet despite herself she carefully picked out a wrapped ice cream sandwich and tried to balance it and the bucket as she was suddenly handed a large soda as well. A feeling of overwhelming gratitude and adoration for Simi as she wasn’t entirely sure what to say, “Ah… thank you.” She didn’t make it a habit to eat in public. People eyeballing her generally made her uncomfortable when the tiny lady ate like a horse, “Want any?” She looked over at Ash. Looking almost like she was about to drown with just the simple large bucket of popcorn, ice cream, and a soda.  
  
“No thank you. I ate before I got here.” A small fib, though Ash almost felt bad. The woman looked uncomfortable and unsure what to do with it all. A consideration and he finally spoke up again, leaning down with a soft voice, “Don’t worry about how much food there is. Between Tabitha and Simi, they could cause a famine. You’re good.”  
  
There was a blink and Mushu looked at him and then the food and laughed quietly, “I hate eating in public. I hate people staring at me and _feeling_ what they feel about me. I am just glad it will be dark in here.” Sitting between a guy she barely knew and a little demon that she knew incredibly well. Hell, she only knew Ash through the bits and pieces Simi and Polly gushed about him or complained about. This made her feel out of place. As though she were intruding on some sacred ritual.  
  
“Well, good thing about a movie is that everyone will be looking at the screen, Mushu.” Ash assured. The movie trailers started rolling and he settled back. He studied Mushu out of the corner of his eye as she carefully unwrapped her ice cream sandwich and took a tiny nibble of it. Never knew dragons to be self-conscious.  
  
Mushu looked at her sandwich that stuck to its wrapper and then looked over to Ash and smiled a little, “Thank you for the food, Hot Topic.” A move and she gave a peck of a kiss on his cheek that was cool from the ice cream as she settles back and nibbles slowly on the ice cream. Leaving him to stare at her a little stunned. It felt like someone sent a small shock through him, and if it weren't for Simi and Tabby, he nearly would have demanded what that was.  
  
“No problem.” He managed quietly. Perhaps it was due to that rare feeling of two empaths meeting. Especially as she seemed to also be as much of a broadcast empath as she was the perceptive kind.


	3. A Little Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cinematic Adventures, Ash somehow got suckered into going out again to hang out with the strange dragon lady. Minor adventures ensue.

A night out. It was something he somehow agreed to after the unexpected added companion to the movies. Ash hadn’t thought when he accepted it. It was an odd and infectiously happy blind answer when she had asked if they could hang out again sometime. To, as Simi demanded, learn more about each other so that Simi could visit her. They had even picked a day.

Of course he had something to do first. Something Simi brought from his mother to give to a friend of hers. Someone named Itisha. Not even Simi knew of any Itishas. Odd really. Still, he had found himself standing outside of an all too large house that looked like a modern castle. All complete with dragons in place of gargoyles and a large double door. Off to the side and behind the house he could hear screeching and laughing.

Curious.

Acheron walked with the gift tucked under his arm and blinked slowly at the multitude of children on the large jungle gym. There were slides, swings, and even monkey bars. Everything was surrounded by a lush garden and a large natural pool further behind the house. Although perhaps the most startling of that was the lone adult hanging upside down from the monkey bars, chatting with the few other children hanging with her and getting flushed in the face of one who was upside down far too long. Then one of the kids waved and said something, pointing in his direction. The snow-haired woman turned to face him and they simply stared at each other and she fell down off the monkey bars with a curl of her body so she landed on her back instead of her head, causing him to run over and help her sit up.

“Are you okay?” asked Acheron. He should have known by the bright orange she wore who it was. Or the near six foot of hair braided, “I would have knocked but…” Curiosity.

“Yeah, thick skull saved the day. So does mulch and some insanely good padding to break my fall instead of my neck.” She rubbed at her back and looked up, “Alright, guys, heads up! Why don’t you play on the swings? Abby, help them get down, please!”

“I dunno, Mom! Your way looks easier!”

“Before we have to go to the ER! Please, kiddo!” The goth teen that looked almost a match for Acheron in style sighed as she flipped her bangs out of her face and trudged with almost too big boots to balance on the monkey bars and helped set one child up at a time and moved them over to the landing with the slide, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, yeah.” It was a good-natured mutter though as she made sure everyone was safe and she went back to her perch at the slide.

Ash just sort of stared at all of this and couldn’t help but smile, “No wonder you are good with Simi. You babysit often?”

“Babysit?” Itisha blinked at him and then shook her head, “No, these are all my kids. Well, except for the couple of visiting wolves right now. I rescue the kiddos who survive the nasty stuff like daimon attacks. Kids with nowhere else to go. Everyone else lets me watch their kids too and on days I work, they watch mine in exchange.” She pushed herself onto her feet and offered her hand out to him, “So, how did you find my house and well… why? I didn’t think you were quite that excited to hang out.”

A mother for lost children. If only he had been so lucky. Though he winced at that last question. Sometimes he could just want to yell at his mother. A shift and he held out a black wrapped box with her name and an address scrawled prettily, “Apollymi asked me to do her a favor. I didn’t realize this was you.”

“She could have at least wrote Mushu.” Itisha sighed softly and smiled, “Well, better than writing her pet name for me. Little Star.” She opened the box and laughed before closing it and looking up, “Hey! Birthday girl! Polly sent you a gift!” She threw it up with a perfect arc, though Abby nearly missed it.

A grin as Itisha watched the teenager open the box and squealed in delight before bringing out a black rose crown with little red jewels set into the silk ribbon and black braided stems. She immediately put it on and bounced, “Tell Aunt Polly I said thank you! It rocks!!!”

Brow rose a bit and Ash seemed entirely amused, “She does this often?”

“Yes, though usually I am visiting her so I bring it myself after I visit.” She could feel a pang of pain and she frowned. That was one thing Apollymi told her about. About how she could never see or hold her son. That to visit her would mean the end of the world as they knew it. He valued the world too much, “I take it Simi brought it to you for you to deliver?”

He nodded, seeming distracted by the children playing and watching him with absolute curiosity. Itisha took a breath and looked at the children, “Abby! Jesse! Keep an eye on your fellow demons! Give me a shout if you need anything!”

That was met with an assent and Itisha motioned for him to follow her as she started for the back deck that led up to a pair of sliding doors. By now she knew his dislike for her to be anywhere behind him. At least this gave an opportunity to let him walk behind her then. It wasn’t her place to ask why, just merely make it more comfortable when around her. It was the least she could do.

When they stepped in the kitchen, Acheron looked around the room. Studying the cabinets that were white once, but were covered in different colored hand prints and names. Far more than twelve. Part of him had to wonder if she held the children up for the higher spaces. The mental image amused him. The fridge was probably hidden behind the large chalk board with all sorts of notes pinned to it with magnets. Note scribbled on. It was a home, and a very lively one at that. He was snapped out of his inspection with a voice.

“Would you like something to eat? We have cake and pizza. I can also get you something to drink.” She moved to pull a couple of glasses down and took one to get ice in it and then water.

“No thank you.” He almost wanted to tell her that he just simply didn’t eat. The question would come up eventually if she noticed. Though that would require him to be around her more often than not. Which… they were going out tonight. Too bad he couldn’t fake eating.

“You sure? It really isn’t any trouble. I got enough to feed a small army. I imagine you get hungry chasing after hyper charonte demons and daimons and taking care of everyone.” She watched him as he frowned. Was it an issue of not eating publicly or the same line of thought that kept her in front of him instead of behind?

“I am sure. Thank you, Itisha. I ate before I got here.” Mind you, it was a while before. She didn’t need specifics on when though. Even a flicker of his eyes on the food made the corners of his lips tug down and his weight shifted onto another leg. On someone who didn’t know better, they would think nothing of it.

Instead Itisha frowned a little and quietly put the second glass back and set her own down. Out of habit, she clicked her tongue while she thought. Though the sound was a little more solid and she hadn’t expected the slight jump from him at the sound cutting through the quiet kitchen. She could see him looking over at her and studying her. Instinctively, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show a row of silver piercings. Personally she liked them. Didn’t wear them often, but she had made sure to put them in for tonight. Adjust to it and all.

He found himself speaking before he could stop, “Do you have those for the reasons most people have those?”

“Huh?” Itisha blinked, confusion evident as she watched Ash suddenly look a little lost and very guarded. She knew some people didn’t always like piercings, but he seemed like he was trying not to look bothered. Maybe she needed to lighten the mood. “Ah, I guess? I always just enjoyed having them. Not sure how much of that is a dragon thing or what. You should try them sometime, I bet you would look pretty neat with them.” He went from lost to suddenly withdrawn and angry. Though… not at her. Still, the sharp change made her kick herself.

“Wow, I am really bad at this.” Itisha murmured quietly and ran her hands over her head, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to step on any buttons.” And she meant it. Hell, just her having them was making him uncomfortable. Polly hadn’t told her too much about his personal life. It wasn’t hers to tell.

He schooled himself enough to give a short nod. Not entirely used to anyone but Tabby catching his emotions. It took a bit longer to work up the ability to speak, “You didn’t know.”

“No, but I seem to possess the unique ability to step into every touchy subject I find. Rather more like I trample it and alienate everyone around me.” Itisha admitted softly and looked around before motioning for him to follow her again, “I can give you a quick tour of the house if you want.”

Acheron hesitated and looked back outside. Though his head was quirked just slightly as though he were listening to something. A frown pulled at his lips, “Perhaps we can rain-check that next time I visit. I have things to do before tonight.”

“You still want to hang out tonight? I mean, I can’t guarantee that I won’t stampede head first by accident into any other subjects. I am obviously very bad at socializing with anyone with the height over my shoulder.” It wasn’t like she got out much. Or hung out often. Hell, she had been only slightly nervous before, this was going to make her fret until the night was done.

That managed to pull a little of a smile from him, “I know the feeling.” He admitted to her finally, “They’re lucky though. I don’t know how many people would go that far to make sure someone not of their blood had a home and family.” The very fact she incorporated their existence into even just the design of her kitchen was something astonishing on its own. Those kids were loved. “I don’t mind hanging out tonight. I am sure you can’t do much worse than accidentally tripping onto sore subjects.”

Itisha prayed the universe didn’t take that as a cosmic challenge for her to offend the one person entirely that she was supposed to help pair up Tory with. Though his admission had her smiling a little more and she rubbed at her own neck. “Let’s hope I don’t accidentally figure out what I can do worse then, Hot Topic. Just give me a list of things not to do and I’ll do my best to abide by them, no questions asked.”

Ash paused, he wanted to imagine that she was joking but… “Do you really want a list?” No questions asked just always meant eventually someone would ask. Not that he really wanted to give her a list of all of his nightmares.

“In a way I do. Everyone has their demons. Hell, I have lists for all the kids I take in. Lists for kids I even babysit. I don’t like making people hurt or uncomfortable. Not all hurts are on the outside. If we are going to hang out, I would like to make sure I don’t screw up beyond belief.”

He stared at her for a long moment and then gave a small nod, “I’ll consider it. Thank you, Itisha.” A small bow of his head as she motioned her hand for him to ‘shoo’ so that he could get to everything else he had planned today. What a strange woman. It was a good strange though, he just hoped he could trust in her words. Though he wasn't about to give her a list of things that brought him down.

When he finally vanished, Itisha frowned and went upstairs. At least she knew a couple of things on the list. She was definitely going to have to make sure she ate plenty before they went out.

\------------------------------

Itisha saw him where he said he would be. Outside a quiet doll shop talking to an older woman, his black hair in a braid. His usual black coat and clothes certainly pegged him among the goth variety of things. She herself went somewhat of a punk look too. A black dress that barely went to her knees and long sleeves. Half the dress was a solid black with a red and black print, a black wide band around the waist and gold cords hanging off of it. It went with the black fishnet stockings that had a tabi set up on the toes. Which let her wear gold sandals.

White hair was braided and pinned up with a pair of gold hair sticks. A gold that decorated her eyes with a faint shimmer over red and just as red lips. Her ears were the only parts she wore her piercings on. It felt a little weird to be without all of them, but she frankly would rather a momentary disorientation on her part than for him to be uncomfortable. As she approached, she watched him look up and stare a little before waving.

“Mushu, this is Liza. Liza, this is Mushu.” Acheron said as she approached. Taking care not to use her proper name. It wasn’t for him to share after all.

“Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Liza.” Itisha gave a habitual dip of her head, hand splayed on her chest, “You may call me Itisha if you’d like.”

The older woman looked her over and her smile lit up those intense eyes, “A pleasure to meet you as well, Itisha.” She dipped her head in kind and smiled at her. A cant of her head and she held her hand up, “Just a moment.” And she hurried into her shop, leaving Itisha blinking.

“You get used to that.” Ash mused as he looked her over again. When she had spoken, he didn’t see the flash of metal he had braced for. Had she taken them out because of him?

Itisha chuckled softly and smiled, “I take it she does that often. I am going to guess Oracle?”

Her guess made him nod and smile. Wondering how she picked up on it. Then again, perhaps she just knew several. There was a lot he wanted to ask he discovered, but he wasn’t entirely sure as to what sort of topics those would lead to, “You goth well.” Ash finally stated.

“Ah, thank you. I have a soft spot for shiny things sometimes. I particularly liked this one. Sort of punk meets kimono.” A pick at one of the gold cords and she watched as Liza came bustling out with a beautiful doll.

It was a small one, but it had snow white hair and a bright red and gold dress, “You have a very little one with a birthday soon, yes?”

Yep, definitely an Oracle. Itisha smiled and nodded as she studied the doll. It was her, “That is beautiful, Liza. How much for it?”

“Oh no, you don’t have to pay for it.” Liza said quickly and held the doll out to her with a well mannered smile.

There was a blink as Itisha carefully took the doll and studied it. A shift as she dug something out of the pocket of her dress and she held it out to Liza, “Trust me, I want to pay for it. You have to be able to afford the tools and supplies to keep making such beautiful dolls. I promise to bring the kiddos here and they can see all of your beautiful work.”

There was a sigh of exasperation and then a chuckle as Liza took the offered item from her and tucked it away into her own pocket, not even looking at it, “Somehow, I knew you would say that. Cannot fault an old woman for trying.” She watched as Itisha glanced around and gave a small focus that allowed the doll to vanish off without her.

“There, now it is safe at home.” Itisha smiled cheerfully, “Thank you again, Liza. I am sure my Ryssa will love it.”

Itisha could feel Ash suddenly tense at the name and she kicked herself mentally again. Unfortunately, that one wasn’t as easy to avoid. Well, she was off to a great start, “So, ready to get going?”

He seemed distracted for a moment and then he nodded, “You get home safely, Liza.” He told the woman softly and she nodded as she started to head off towards home. Ash watched for a moment longer before looking down at Itisha. Somehow he kept expecting her to be taller, “You removed your piercings.”

Ah, so that was going to come up, wasn’t it? Itisha started walking, hoping it was at least the right direction, “They made you uncomfortable.”

“A lot of things make me uncomfortable. A lot of people have tongue piercings.” Just very few had ones like he once had. A shake of his head as he started walking alongside her, “Doesn’t mean I expect everyone to remove them just because I am around. Do you change things for everyone that is uncomfortable about you?”

That made her frown as she considered him for a long moment, “Not everything, but I am used to dealing with children who have their own nightmares. It is like swearing. Some people could care less if you swear like a sailor, but some people just don’t like it. I can tailor my behaviors at least a little to help someone not feel alienated by me.” She shrugged a little as she looks sideways at him, “You are already borderline skittish of me, why in the world would I purposefully do something that I know makes you close up?”

He frowned at her as they walked. It made sense but… he didn’t generally see people trying to work to avoid his discomforts. Instead a lot of people liked to try to use the things he disliked as a weapon, “I’m used to people not knowing what makes me twitch. A lot of people would use such knowledge to their advantage.”

Itisha looked at him fully then and frowned, “Well I am definitely not one of those people. Also, if making a list makes you feel like you are handing over the keys to tearing you down, don’t worry about it. Honestly, I will probably find most of them by accident and be apologizing for it by the end of the night.”

A thought struck him and he studied her, “Are you going to be alright surrounded by a bunch of people?” If she picked up on things that easily as an empath. He had to wonder if she knew how to shield it. Or if she already was. There was an uneasy feeling that she could see straight to his soul.

“I’ll be fine. Just more sensitive to it all than most. So long as I am not eating like an elephant in front of everyone, I can generally ignore it.” A light smile as she considers something while they walk, “Thank you, Acheron, for letting me come out with you tonight. Most people don’t generally care for the empath dragon mutt hanging around them for long periods of time. I was starting to become a hermit.”

“No problem. Sometimes being a hermit doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea. It can be lonely though. Though I am sure the universe is making sure I am never alone.” He shrugged as they approach the club. People dressed a lot like them milled around outside. Every time the door opened, the soft thrums of the base gave way to a much louder chaos of sounds.

That made her smile as she winced slightly at the sounds. Loud. Course she should be used to it, but child voices were different than this. Still, she focused on the sounds as they got closer to try and adjust. Every step made it a bit louder. Eventually her ears would become accustomed to it. It meant later she wouldn’t be able to hear jack squat until her head got used to silence again, but she could handle it, “Being alone sucks.” She agreed finally. A glance at the once overs Ash was getting by a few people and she felt… protective. It nearly made her bare her teeth.

Instead she considered a thought and looked up at Acheron, “Hey, Hot Topic. May I please kiss your cheek?”

He stopped and blinked down at her. Brows arching from over his sunglasses, “What?”

“You are being eyeballed like a downed deer amongst wolves. I promise no lip marks. This stuff ain’t coming off.” She explained to him and did a mild gesture towards the others as they stood there.

“I am used to that. I doubt it will help anything.” He told her, mildly uneasy. Ash was mostly baffled though. She didn’t feel jealous. Hell, he didn’t even feel lust from her. Just concern and… anger? That made him frown at her before he stooped down a little, “But if you want to try it… be my guest.”

Bah, she made him feel uncomfortable again. There was a move to gently lace her hand in with his with a gentle squeeze and she moved to press her lips softly against his cheek. A little closer to his lips, but never touching them. Her other hand cupped his face as she closed her eyes and held that kiss for a few moments before nuzzling his nose out of habit for doing that with her kids and she drew back. Well… the eyeballing he got was now on her. A wave of jealousy from several of them. Still, she dropped one hand, but kept her other in his as she gently tugged him along, “Well, now they are definitely paying attention to me more than you. So it did what it was supposed to.” She could still feel his warmth and his scent made her oddly feel at ease.

Acheron had held his breath, but he felt himself relax a small bit as she treated him very gently. Nothing demanding. Just a small affection that he was not used to being directed to him. The feel of her hand in his was warm. It was an odd thing really and he couldn’t help but give a small smile as she tugged him along to wait in the bustling line of the place just starting to get busy for the night, “Do you normally ask before kissing someone?” The question was as light as he could make it. He was mostly curious.

A blink as she studied him, “I think the better question is if anyone ever bothers to ask before touching you. Some people forget consent is a thing. I mean hell, I’d punch someone if they tried to quiet me with a kiss.” A small scowl on her face before she shook her head and offered a light smile, “Much less force any touch on me. I tend to break wrists that way.”

That… he looked at her as though she weren’t real. Ash swore he was odd. In the best way, as she was very much unlike many people he ever met. Tabitha was much the same way. Refreshing, “Most people do not ask, no.”

“Well then I will do everything in my power to ask. Although…” She looked down and realized she had stolen his hand. It had been instinctual. When she went to remove it, he gave a gentle squeeze to pause her. Making her look up at him.

“It’s alright. I think this might keep most of them at bay.” He offered a smile before leaning down and hesitating before giving a quick chaste kiss on her cheek. He wasn’t sure why he did it, just that it felt appropriate to do so, “Thank you for being considerate of my comfort, Mushu.”

The thanks warmed her right in her heart and out. It was a feeling she knew, but she gave a quick smile and look forward. If she didn’t think about it too hard, maybe he wouldn’t notice it. Maybe. Physical touch tended to make empaths just that much more sensitive to the comfort of another, “I do my best. I’m a mom. I suppose that just comes naturally.” Redirect that emotion to her kids. Yeah. Her kids were the source of that emotion. Not him. He wasn’t hers. Eventually she would get Tory there to meet him. Eventually.

Still, for right now she didn’t mind befriending and learning about the god that Tory was destined to meet. So far, he seemed like a good people. Tory would be great for him she imagined. A blink as she heard the music filtering out from the bar, “Ooh, I love this song.” Which had her starting to hum as they got to the door and were let in where she started mouthing the words to it. The god she led around by the hand didn’t seem to mind at all.

It would be a good night. She trusted that feeling.


	4. A Tale of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Itisha's family is involved with a demon attack and she loses some children. She also dislikes greatly Artemis' insistence on screwing around with Ash and his hair when he clearly dislikes it. So Itisha takes steps to make sure Artemis cannot fuss with his hair again.

Acheron was used to people looking at his body and wanting. That terrible weight of the gaze that made him feel ill more than it complimented him. It warred inside of him. The body reacting against his will. He hated it. He hated the feel of anyone behind him. The feel of someone touching his back or shoulders or breathing down his neck.  
  
Which was why he stayed stone still as the woman fiddling with the new streak of color in his hair was blowing it dry. He swore she read his mind every time she stood where he could see her. Even put a towel at the base of his neck to keep the air from rushing against it. He never said a word to her about it, but somehow she knew. Sure he had magic for this, but as much as it made him nervous, he also enjoyed her touch.  
  
There was nothing sexual in nature about it. Just simply comforting. There were so very few in the world that he could get that from. A study of the mirror as he opened his eyes. A rich green streak snaked its way through his hair with little silver strands glittering that matched his eyes. He still wasn’t entirely sure how she managed that aside from the magic in that odd rinse bowl of hers. The roar of the hair dryer turned off and he relaxed finally as she set it aside and worked something into her hands and ran those fingers through his hair.  
  
Ears rang and he closed his eyes again, realizing that she was humming. A shift as she moved behind him and he opened his eyes slightly just to watch those pale hands start on the top of his head and work his hair into a braid against it, causing the brighter colors to streak into it as she nimbly worked her way down fast. Ash appreciated that Itisha didn’t dawdle there. If she ever had to step behind him at all, it was a speedy thing.  
  
Of course today she was just quiet. Ash didn’t blame her at all in the slightest. Their world was dangerous, and she was a part of it. Yet people had been hurt. Her family had been hurt. It had torn at him when it happened. From the start, he couldn’t see the future with any of them. It had confounded him when he first met the woman and she didn’t have a future in his eyes.  
  
Instead she befriended Simi. She befriended him and others. The encouragement to talk to adults other than a single goddess and a classmate had taken work. The woman was distracting herself with things she still had to do. Even now she was doing it. When she finished she removed the little cape and towel and settled down on a stool, “All done.” She tried to say it with her normal zest. It wasn’t working.  
  
“Thank you, Itisha.” He said quietly and shifted. A look upstairs at the thumping sounds of feet and running around. Simi was playing with the little ones. Helping them stay just as distracted. A frown tugged at his lips, “How are they holding up?”  
  
There was a tight smile as Itisha looked away, “Surviving. It isn’t the first time something has happened. Though last time was a long time ago. Fates have a way of reminding me that when you keep raising kids for so long, there will always be some that don’t make it. They already lost so much, I was hoping to keep them from doing that for a while. Let them be children and have to worry about the tougher things as adults.”  
  
Dammit, he wished he could fix this for her. The only consolation had been that he assured her they went somewhere good. That some had found their families again on the other side. They weren’t alone. Itisha told him that it was probably like Neverland for them all. A family made up of lost children.  
  
“Simi keeps offering to kidnap some children for me.” Itisha finally said softly, a pained smile pulling on her lips, “Which is entirely appreciated. She seems as distraught about it as I am. There are shifter families keep bringing their young over so that I can help take care of them and not feel as alone. Fill the empty beds and rooms and chairs and…” She trailed off and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Ash reached out and closed his hand around hers. Standing up, he moved to envelop her into a hug as she trembled. Eyes closed as he spoke softly, “I am sorry I cannot fix this for you, Itisha.”  
  
A hiccup and an attempt to shake her head. “Don’t apologize for that, Ash. I am used to not having people to fix it. I don’t like screwing with Fate that much. It hurts but… I give them as best a time as I can while they are still here. I just wish it could be longer. I keep seeing lives pass me by and I get so tired of it sometimes. Sometimes I just want the monotony. Except I am so bad at it. I get restless and… suddenly a house full of children who have nowhere to go.”  
  
“How long have you been doing this?” He had never asked. never thought to ask.  
  
“About as long as you have been alive, give or take a few decades. My heart aches for those I wasn’t able to save. So many people hurt as children. Being a woman was horrible back then, stars. I had to pretend to be a guy so many times. Helping children didn’t include my own house so much as relocating them. I hated hiding. They didn’t deserve to hide too. I… someone thanked me for doing so much… they helped me establish somewhere to stay and I just started taking them in. I don’t even exactly remember when it was. I just remember the tiny Apollite infant I scooped up who just wanted their mother. They were too young to know what happened and I brought them home.”  
  
“You have a lot of courage and love then to do that.” He murmured softly. His heart ached for her. Though it was hard to tell how much of that was her own pain bleeding off of her. Even muted, it was still strong. The world knew her pain quite literally. “They are all lucky to have you, Itisha. I wish more people had your courage.”  
  
That made her just cry against him. She didn’t feel courageous. Didn’t feel all that great at all. Her babies… her babies were hurt emotionally and physically. She wasn't able to protect them. Eyes squeezed tightly and she finally wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close.  
  
“I hate that it hurts so much, Ash.”  
  
“I know, Itisha. That is why we are here. So you aren’t doing it alone.”  
  
“I know. Thank you. I just… it is going to take me a while. I don’t hold back on them. I love them with every inch of my being.”  
  
“And they know that too. You gave them a gift better than Aphrodite could even give them.” A slow consideration then and he drew back a little, “You give a lot of yourself. I think you need someone to give a little bit to you.”  
  
She drew back a little and stared up at him with glassy crystal blue eyes, “Like what?”  
  
“Well, I might as well return the favor of all that hair coloring you have been doing. Plus the braiding. Trust me enough to not ruin your hair?” His words were unsure, but he wanted to do something for her.  
  
“I can fix it if you do. I’d appreciate it, actually. Can we put the kids’ favorite colors in? I would… like to do that for them.”  
  
“Sure.” He dipped down and hesitated before he kissed the corner of her lips so very softly and then stepped back and tugged her gently over to the chair he had been sitting in, “Just walk me through the steps.”


	5. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is right after the previous chapter. Given they are snippets, I didn't really write much in between that bit and this one. That being said, please enjoy :)

Ash made a soft ‘oomph’ as those strong slender hands gripped onto his hips and pressed him back against the counter. Silver eyes swirling as he looked down at the crystal blues Itisha had. His breath caught as he _looked_ at her. Still couldn’t see the future with her. Hadn’t been able to since he met her.  
  
Somehow she ensnared him from the first smile and he was lost to the unknown of her ever since. It was terrifying. It was refreshing. It felt so very much like he had a star standing there, looking up at him with eyes that could have glowed. He knew what she was. What she could be. It didn’t bother him so much. As much as he simply saw her as just the woman she presented herself to be, she saw him as well. Her eyes didn’t rake over him like a starved hound seeing a steak. He didn’t feel like he was going to be hunted down or graded on the quality of his body.  
  
It was him that she saw. It was his eyes that she stared into and got so very lost in. His gaze that as he looked down at her, he could feel her pulse racing. So few ever truly looked at him like that. Even fewer without an ounce of lust. It scared him to know there were people that were like that.  
  
Gods, he knew she had worked so hard to stamp her emotions down. Mute them or place them in situations where the bleed off came from surrounding people that she adored. Someone without lust. Incapable of it. Desire, yes, but she didn’t seem to care much about the body as though it were a treasure to be hoarded. Her treasure was loved ones, and he discovered there was an emphasis on love.  
  
It was there that they simply stood, her hands kneading his hips, playing with the hem of his pants and all of the chains. Absent habit of one who liked to pick at things with their hands. A stimulation that led to her playing with the folds and knuckles on his hands. To play with his hair and just study him with those touches as he felt comfortable with. If a line was accidentally crossed, she withdrew and resumed to safer places. Called him a cat for that one.  
  
It was hard to disagree with such a statement.  
  
Itisha stared up at him still, studying every shift of the swirling storm of silvers. Watching the dancing pupils flex in and out. Watching him study her face as she studied his. Every twitch of muscle. Every little hair and curve as though simply memorizing that face and the one it belonged to. Such an intensity usually made people nervous, but he was letting her do it now. Letting her stare up at the full foot of height difference between them.  
  
“I really cannot understand why people are so freaked out by your eyes. I think they are like storm clouds.” She finally uttered, hand slowly coming up to brush her knuckles against his cheek. That soft hiss of breath was not out of discomfort, but a small bit of unexpected pleasure from him. It was certainly encouraging as she uncurled her hand and rested her palm against it.  
  
“You would be the one to like them.” He jokes softly. Though it was a bit harder to think now with that warm hand touching him so gently. Ash would have thought that a dragon would have caused a roaring fire of pleasure. A burning heat and instead, it was simmering there. Slowly coming to a boil and he felt it from his chest and the feeling sprawling out.  
  
“I can’t help it. People just get spooked by things different when they are all the ones wielding powers and throwing around monsters and things that go bump in the night. There are gods, and some of them have actually run into them. A pair of eyes like yours should be the least of their worries. I think it makes you look like I could feel energized like a thunder storm or when a blizzard comes through and makes everything look serene after hours and hours of big fluffy flakes.”  
  
There was a long stare at her and he started laughing at her, “You and your snow. One would think you would be wielding ice with how much you like it. You almost blend in with it.” Save for those streaks of colors that decorated her hair now. A tribute to those lost. Colors he managed to help her with. A surprise to him that doing so made him feel like he was helping where he had failed. It was something he could do to help her cope and it didn’t involve just sitting around.  
  
Eyes glittered and she gave a grin, “Well, I like to be absolutely contrary. Fire is far more fun for me anyway. Though I do enjoy the windy-thing you do at times. The red and yellow eyes entirely match my color scheme.”  
  
That had him laughing again, throwing his head back as he finally slid his hands from the counter to settling one on her shoulder and the other on her cheek as he looks down at her. Eyes glistening from laughing a little too hard too suddenly, “It is no wonder Simi likes you so much.” It was no wonder he liked her so much. The thought struck him and he blinked a little and studied her again, “You are a very special person, Itisha.”  
  
“Well, thank you. I like you both as well.” She then feels her cheeks warm and she cants her head, “Well, the thing about being so special is that there are so few like me that I have to be special. I would hate to blend in too much. It would be boring. I mean if I was six foot something like the rest of you all, I would totally blend in. I have to stay short so you can tell us all apart.” The way Itisha beamed at him helped cover that very strong need to close the distance between them.  
  
Her humor made him laugh again. Eyes sparkling as he just grinned down at her, “Ah, so that is why I have to hurt my back. To make sure you are a special fiery snowflake.” He dipped his head down and then rubbed the tip of his nose against hers without thinking. It was something he had seen her do plenty of times and then he stilled, forehead resting against hers as he waited for her to react. Most times he had more restraint. Most.  
  
Eyes closed at the affectionate little gesture and her heart danced. Arms shifted to slide down and wrap around his waist. Fingers shifting to tease at the back of his shirt as she took in his scent, “Yep. That’s me.” Eyes fluttered open just enough to see him, "Ash, may I please kiss you?" Her voice soft as she tilted her head to the side to wait for his answer. She felt his emotions give assent as he gave a small nod to her. She closed her eyes again and dipped down enough to move and very softly claim those lips.  
  
Ash returned the kiss just as gently. Fingers cupping her cheek. Neither of them were being careful because the other was fragile, but instead because they needed something that wasn’t a violent fury. A quiet lull in the daily chaos. He let her draw back first and closed his eyes as she tucked herself against his chest. A slow move to wrap his arms around her, fingers playing with that long hair. His chin resting on her head. Which it really was a bit of a challenge given she was just that much shorter than him. Still, he managed with his weight settled on the counter instead of standing straight up.  
  
“You know, Itisha, I can see so much of what could happen in the world. Things that are most likely and yet not. Except for people close to me and wrapped up in my future. Somehow, I couldn’t ever see you or your family since I first met you.” His words a soft murmur as he simply held her and relished the fact that it wasn’t lust he felt from her. Sure, the other option was a lot scarier, but part of him far preferred the genuine feel of it. “It was both infuriating and intriguing at the same time.”  
  
That made her laugh and Itisha smiled, “Well, I am good at that. I am glad we’ve met each other though. I didn’t realize how much I needed someone over three foot tall to sass back and forth with and who didn’t write their homework with crayons.”  
  
“I take offense to that. There is nothing wrong with writing your notes with crayons.” Not that he actually did, but there was a smirk into her hair as he felt her shake with laughter against him. It was a terrifying but wonderful feeling. He wanted to keep her safe as much as he knew she wanted to keep him safe. “I am glad too. I would really never want to find out what the world would be like without you.”  
  
That admission alone had her staring at the fabric on his coat before snugging him a little tighter, “You won’t, Ash, I promise. I am too stubborn to die.”


	6. Flowerbeds and Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis Dun Wanna Share. Nuff Said ;P

“What do you think you are doing?” The question came from a cold voice. One that had an eerie beauty to it. Much like howling wind during a snow storm. If you were into that kind of thing.  
  
Itisha looked up from the flowers she fussed with outside, making sure they had covers on them for when some of the early spring frost hit. There was such a tired look given to the woman, “Gardening. Do they not have that on Olympus or do they just poof it all into existence? Maybe they make everything out of clouds like the Disney film.”  
  
A snarl and she stalked forward, “You know what I mean, lizard. What are you doing with Acheron? You have no business being anywhere near what is mine.”  
  
Nothing like a Greek God’s temper and jealousy to work through the night. A dismissive look and Itisha turned back to her flowers, “Dragon, first of all. Second of all, he isn’t yours so what I do with him is frankly none of your business.”  
  
A god-bolt shot out into the flowers. Making Itisha sit back on her heels and sigh at the smoldering black blotch on her flowerbed. Petals fluttering everywhere and her nostrils filled with the smell of singed flowers and mulch. Charming, “Are you quite done ruining my flowers?”  
  
“Keep your hands off of him.” She hisses, “Or it won’t be the flowers I fry.”  
  
A sigh and Itisha finally drew herself up to standing and looked up at the goddess. Arms crossing in front of her chest, “You know you are just fooling yourself, right? You had to invent an entire army of people to keep him honor bound to you. You take out everything on him. You love the idea of him, but not him. That isn’t love, Artemis. That is infatuation and a serious abuse.”  
  
“And what would you know? Did Aphrodite’s gift give you some magical ability to tell all about love?” Artemis sneered, trembling from anger.  
  
“Yes, more or less. Gave me Empathy. Both directions, which is an utter pain really. Part of you might have loved him once, but you poisoned it with shame.”  
  
“Shut up! I don’t need to hear this from you! Would you not do the same? Wouldn’t you try to keep someone close to you because you made a huge mistake? If he would just forgive me-”  
  
“Artemis!” Itisha snapped suddenly, her voice tight and angry as she took a step forward. Her tone causing the goddess to glare at her, “You are twisting him up and hurting him. You make it difficu-“  
  
“I said shut up!” Artemis sent a godbolt out of her hand and into the dragon’s chest, knocking Itisha back into the flowers. The goddess froze then as she stared at the body as it barely breathed. Shit. She hesitated and stepped forward, kneeling down to touch on her neck. A fluttering heartbeat under her fingers, struggling to survive what just happened.  
  
A look at where she had blasted her. Chest scorched black. The thick jumper burned and smoking and white skin looked like badly burnt meat. Crap, what did she do? Calling Archeron was probably the right answer, but he would probably kill her for this then, “Why couldn’t you just shut up.” She ground out.  
  
“Call… Polly.” Itisha whispered. A panic fluttering in worry over her children. Who was going to keep an eye on them? Likely the giant massive cats for one. Still, she needed to get up. Which she tried, but her arms were having none of it. The world swam and her vision was spotted in black. Breathing was suddenly near impossible as she could feel the panic of the one beside her. Hard to actually hate the goddess who was still very much like a destructive teenager who had no idea what to do with her emotions.  
  
“Polly? Who is-“ Artemis stared suddenly. Eyes wide as she stared down at the other, “You know Apollymi.” There was a stare and she swore. The Destroyer hated her. “Why would she answ-“  
  
_‘What have you done to my star.’_  
  
Fuck.  
  
Artemis looked around, but no one was there. She could hear the voice and she went cold, “I… help her. I didn’t mean to…” The goddess didn’t know how to fix this. Certainly wasn’t making her a Dark-Hunter. That was destined to end badly for her.  
  
_‘She could take your place, you know. She refuses to. If she killed you, she could take your place as Goddess of the Hunt and of the Moon.’ The disembodied voice said angrily, ‘In all honesty, I think she should have. Yet she refused to do so. You are undeserving of that kindness, wretch.’_  
  
Instead, Itisha took a sharp breath and her back arched. The woman rolled over and started coughing hard. Fingers curling in the dirt as she forced herself to breathe through pained breaths. Body shook and Itisha sat up slowly. A glimmer of silver swirled in crystal blues before becoming nearly unnoticeable.  
  
_‘Are you alright, little star?’_  
  
Artemis sat there and stared as the other sat up and rubbed at her scorched chest. A slow healing of it as the wound started to repair itself. What just happened?  
  
“Yea, I’m good, Polly. Just a bit sore. Thank you for not scorching the heifer goddess. I don’t feel like Apollo getting crankier than his sunshiney ass is.” She ignored the snarl from the one beside her as she waved off the voice, “I’ll come visit when I have one of the kids keeping an eye on the smaller demons while the rest are at school. Love ya, Pols.”  
  
_‘I love you too, Iti. I look forward to seeing you, little Moon.”_  
  
The feeling of being watched vanished and she looked at Artemis and frowned, “You seriously need to get a reign on your emotions, Moon Butt.”  
  
“What did she do?” Artemis said finally. Reaching out as the wound healed enough to not be deadly, but it was still very scorched. A god bolt tended to be hard to heal over right away. The Destroyer knew the dragon. The destroyer _mended_ the dragon.  
  
“Fuck if I know.” She answered and shrugged, regretting it instantly, “I really need to finish covering these flowers. I think my scaley ass just smushed a bunch of them.” A sigh as she shifts and moves off of them and to the edge. Her hand reaching out to tug Artemis off her flowers as well.  
  
Artemis couldn’t help but actually be tugged. A wide eyed stare still. Without thinking, she waved her hand and the flowers were fixed. Grass and dirt still scorched, but they were all repaired and the rest all had covers on them, “Why aren’t you trying to kill me?”  
  
A blink and Itisha looks at Artemis. Apparently she was expecting her to rail on her. Tempting, but Itisha sighed and stood up. Grimacing at having to move at all, “Thanks for finishing my work. I’d probably keel over trying to do that as sore as I am. As for why I am not trying to kill you, it would just be a bad thing and you did something out of anger. Everyone screws up. Sometimes they are just huge screw ups. Just be glad Polly fixed this one, else you would have to explain to a bunch of kids what happened to their mother.”  
  
It was… so very hard to wrap her head around, “You just thanked me. I near killed you and you just thanked me and you aren’t trying to kill me. You heard Apollymi. You could just end me and the biggest consequence would be you being tied to my job instead of me. Well, and my brother dead.” Okay the last part wasn't exactly a bad thing.  
  
A little shrug and Itisha motions for Artemis to follow her, “I’m too tired to try and murder anyone today, honestly. Frankly too tired to be angry lately too. I already take care of a bunch of children. I don’t need quite that much more on my plate. Come inside, I can give you some food. It isn’t Olympus grade food, but I make a damn good plate of pasta.”  
  
“You have to be tricking me. No one is that nice.”  
  
“No, I am not tricking you. Does it look like I have the energy for that right now? Or the patience? I don’t feel like making trouble over a vengeance one-up game. Now are you coming inside or not?”  
  
“I don’t understand yo-“  
  
“Artemis." Itisha interrupted her with a stern tone, "When I usually hear your name, it isn’t said with a nice happy tone. No one really cares for you at the moment. Probably because they have about as much trouble dealing with their own grumpy selves as they do you. All of you need some really good therapy. Unfortunately, I am already doing that for kids and I think Miss Grace would have an aneurysm. You need someone who isn’t going to curse you out alongside of your name. Well… not all the time. You piss me off a lot, but I think you were thrown out there to fend for yourself with gods who know about as much as about emotional stability as my three year old.”  
  
Artemis stared at her as she finally took a few steps to follow her. She didn’t know why she was doing it. In all honesty, she should have been vanishing by now and hiding away in her home, “I feel like I should be insulted.” But she was too confused to actually be that.  
  
“Eh, I am really good at that. I either piss people off or confuse them.” A shrug as she climbs up her steps. Hand clutching the banister as she hisses softly. Pain. Sucked. So. Much.  
  
Before she could stop herself, Artemis moved and helped support her weight at her other side, “And you want to cook? You should be resting.”  
  
“Eh, I’ll be fine. I just planned on reheating the left-overs from dinner today. I pride myself on lazy skills that keep everyone fed and alive. Gives me time to sit down.” Itisha assured her, not shrugging off her help as they got up to the door and inside.  
  
“How many children do you have?” Artemis asked as she walked in through the back door to the large kitchen. A blink as she could see the refrigerator covered in drawings, notes, and schedules.  
  
That caused Itisha to pause and she seemed to go still and quiet. For a long time she hesitated in answering before she moved, “Right now, five." It had been more, but she had to stop from answering with the old number. She shook the thoughts from her head as she motioned to the breakfast table and bar stools, “Take a seat. What would you like to drink?”  
  
Artemis couldn’t help but stare as she sat down. That was a fresh pain. Then she realized that emotions really were bleeding off the other and… there was pain. Love induced grief and a simmering exhausted anger and defeat. Her arms were drawn into her lap as she sat down and looked around the room. She felt uncomfortable and awkward.  
  
“Do you have wine?” She asks quietly.  
  
“Yep, I’ll give you one of the blushes. It works well with the alfredo.” Itisha moves through the kitchen, pulling out a plate and utensils before pulling out a plastic container and putting some on the plate. She stuck it in the microwave and put the rest of the container back in the fridge. Moving hurt, but she still managed to get out the bottle and a wine glass. A couple of glasses pulled out and she poured the pink wine into both before sticking the cork back in. At least she didn’t have to use a proper bottle opener. Setting one glass in front of Artemis, she carefully eased herself into a stool and sipped at her drink.  
  
“Still confused as hell, Artemis?”  
  
She started to shake her head and froze before nodding, “Yes.” Her voice tiny and small, “I don’t understand why you are doing this for me.”  
  
“Has anyone else done this for you? Without them actually serving you.”  
  
Silence and then Artemis answered, “No. They haven’t.”  
  
“Well, then I suppose this is a good start, isn’t it? Can’t expect someone to learn compassion if they’ve never received it from anyone else or witnessed it.”  
  
“That isn’t true. I witness Acheron give love and compassion to others all of the time.” Her voice bitter as she sipped her drink. Green eyes stared at the marble counter.  
  
“Yes, but you are blinded by your feelings about him and jealousy. Kind of hard when you desperately want him to treat you like he does others.”  
  
That was met with a silence and Artemis sagged and crossed her arms on the counter and rested her head on them. Eyes stared at Itisha, “How do you do it?”  
  
“Do what, Artemis?”  
  
“This. Compassion. I have had so many hunters scream their vengeance. They would have wiped out entire villages if they lost their children as you have. They become cold and bleak.”  
  
“Because I know what the world becomes when hate fills people. Mind you, I did hunt down and murder the bastards that hurt my kids. But… I also wanted to keep them from hurting other people. I wanted to come home to the kids I still had. I didn’t want them to still grow up full of hurt and distrust in the world. They need hope that things can be better.”  
  
Eyes close and Artemis frowned as the high pitched series of beeps from the microwave. Itisha slowly got up and collected the plate and turned with the plate and utensils to find Artemis was gone. A blink at something left on the table beside the wine glass with a note.  
  
  
  
_‘Thank you for your hospitality._  
  
\- Artemis’  
  
It was a very short note. Itisha frowned and looked at the little package and moved to carefully pick it up. Fingers peeling the paper back and staring at the triple moon pendant in gold with a opal set into the center. A brush of her fingers over the little stars in the curls of the two crescents. Twelve stars in total. Something she suspected was to represent her children. The center was the most astonishing though. The double bows and arrow etched in gold on the opal.  
  
“There is hope for you yet, Artemis. Thanks for the gift.” A shift to sit down and she started eating the food, staring at the necklace and debating on what the night meant.


	7. In A Different Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has a hard-on for taking away things from his sister, like her friends. This bit is spawned from Itisha trying to play keep away with herself while Apollo is trying to play hardball into getting her to sleep with him. He has issues with being denied. Ash's place makes a great place to hide.

“I really don’t want to leave, but I can’t leave my kids without me. Which I imagine he is counting on.” A sigh as she rubs her neck. Itisha had made sure he couldn’t get within several feet of her house or in it. Someone was watching her children at the moment, but she still wanted to get back there.  
  
There was a quiet and then a long considering look to her, “I could make it to where your house is somewhere Apollo cannot get to and you can come and go here as much as you need. A sort of pocket realm. Since he can’t come here anyway.”  
  
“Really? Are you sure, Ash? I mean I am going to be a worry wart for a while. Thankfully summer vacation is coming up. Do you think they could switch to a cyber school and access it from here? I mean, I would need to ask them what they think about that long term.” Yep, she was rambling now.  
  
“Really. Plus we’ll find a way to keep them safe if they still want to attend school. I am sure Simi would love to be able to play with all of them more regularly without me worrying about what trouble she is going to get into. I just find it admirable that you try to talk to all of them about making a decision like that.”  
  
It made her feel warm to know he found her admirable of all things, “I like making sure they have a choice when I am able to give them one.” Her smile grew then as she watched him focus and then he looked all too tired, “All done, huh?”  
  
“Yep.” He said breathlessly, wondering how he was standing doing a trick like that from afar. It was entirely worth it though to see the joy and relief in her eyes. He made a startled sound when she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a solid kiss. His hands automatically moved to sit on her hips before she drew back from him. Her face was absolutely red as she stared up at him.  
  
“Sorry! I ah… I think saying ‘Thank You’ would have been a better way to convey that. Gods help me…” Her face went into her hands as she tried to hide her burning hot face. The heck was wrong with her?  
  
Ash couldn’t help but blink at her and then laugh softly before dipping his head down and peppering little kisses on the knuckles of her hands as they covered her face. When she peeked out from them, he kissed the tip of her nose, “You’re welcome, Itisha.”  
  
He swore that she squeaked as she gave a little nod, that red had already crawled down her neck and he found that highly tempting to see how far down it did go. Somehow she was utterly charming. Artemis always had tried to manhandle him into doing what she wanted. The woman before him though, she had those moments that made you entirely forget that she could tear a person apart with nothing more than a sharp pointy stick.  
  
“Itisha?”  
  
There was a blink and she looked up at him, hands falling down a little more as she looked at those mercury-swirled eyes. He wasn’t upset with her. Usually she had figured she would ask if he wanted a kiss. Sometimes. Sometimes she was very bad at asking.  
  
It seemed this time, he would mimic her habits, “Would it be alright if I kissed you?” His words were soft. And hands settled on her hips as he watched her expression change to realize he did pick up on that habit she was trying to instill in herself. The effort was appreciated. No one ever tried asking if they could get close to him like this.  
  
It took her a moment to find her voice, “Y-yes.” She nodded just in case her words failed her. His hand trailed up lightly along her side to gently cup her jaw with the pads of his fingers to tilt her jaw up as he kissed her softly. It was perhaps the opposite of what he wanted to do. Maybe. This was far more enthralling. Somehow Itisha had made that soft and gentle touch an addictive act.  
  
“EEK, AKRI! SIMI DOESN’T WANT TO SEE KISSY FACES.”  
  
That made him jerk back and blink. A mild exasperation showing before looking over in the little demon’s direction, “Why don’t you go play with Itisha’s kids? I move her house to an attachment on the realm. You can visit them whenever you want. Just don’t eat things you aren’t supposed to.”  
  
Itisha swore her ears died from the piercing squeal as she bolted and tried to drag her sister along with. That made her laugh hard as she watched the two vanish to go find the house. It was enough of a distraction for Ash to snake his arms around her waist and pull her back onto his chair and snug her against him on his lap. Which caused her to squeak again and stare at him.  
  
Fingers ran along the blue skin of his cheek as she let out a breathless laugh, “I feel sorry for whatever adult is there right now. The kids like to dare her to eat things. They think it’s hilarious.”  
  
“I’m sure Danger and Alexion can handle it.” He mused softly as he rested his forehead against hers. She was warm and it made her cuddly like a lap cat. About as vicious as a cat too. One arm stayed curled around her lower back and the other played along the length of her leg in the jeans, “So, what were we doing again?”  
  
She just melted against his torso as he held her there, forehead holding his up as her lips curled into a smile, “Mm, I was thanking you and you were very politely asking to kiss me. I had accepted.”  
  
“Ah, yes.” He chuckled softly and closed his eyes. A moment stolen to take in her scent and keep her close to him. “So you know, I promise you don’t have to ask every time to kiss me anymore. I appreciate the attempt to ask though.” He muses to her softly.  
  
Bah, her cheeks were going red again as she shifted from leaning her head against his to just resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling against him, “I might still keep trying to ask. It should be a good habit. Besides… I like it when you say yes.” A willing person was a lot more pleasant after all.  
  
“Given your empathy, I learned when you want to ask before you actually do.” He muses and there is a soft nuzzle into her hair. Quiet comfortable affection. Of course part of him wanted to peel her clothes off so he could simply have skin contact with her.  
  
Ah, yes, she did have that ability. Which meant she could also pick up on when he did want to assent to such affections, “And I know when you are willing, but I still would rather ask. Besides, I am sure there is some other less hair-brained insane person out there who isn’t a dragon that would be someone you would be willing to forgo the asking with.”  
  
She seemed rather insistent on that fact. That there would be someone else other than her one day. A frown as he studies her hands as the nails trace on her own jeans and he finally weaves his fingers into hers, “I highly doubt it. Are you really so worried I will find someone else?”  
  
“Not worried so much as…” She frowned, debating on how to word it without revealing too much, “I am resigned to it. Doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy the time I do have. I am just… trying really hard to not become attached. I hadn’t ever intended to in the first place. Why did you have to be charming?”  
  
That made him draw his head back and he looked at her. Mind you, he had tried to keep from getting attached as well. Trust was a hard won thing. Yet she managed it by simply being her. Though he couldn’t help but snort, “I didn’t know I was ever being charming.”  
  
“I have a weakness for compassion and sassy snark all in the same package. Plus you have long hair I can play with.” She admits softly. Which she took a strand of it and played with it. Her fingers slowly wrapping it around her finger and then unwrapping it and twirling it the other direction.  
  
Well, at least she was honest about it, “What are you going to do if I do find this impossible person?” He watched her as she avoided looking at him. Shoulders sagged and he could feel that pang of pain and sadness as though it had already happened.  
  
“Step back and wish you two well. Going to be hard as hells when it happens, but I will try. Doesn’t mean I won’t hang out and visit or anything. But I doubt they will appreciate me doing this with you.” A small shrug as she drops her hand from his hair and traces along his fingers, “A lot of people don’t like to share. I am certainly not going to stick you in a position of having to choose. The benefit will be your heart attacks will be far less when I am not at the forefront of your mind.”  
  
Eyes finally drew up to meet his and he felt his chest twist, “You stand out in anyone’s mind like a sore thumb, I think it will be hard to avoid heart attacks.” He pulled her a bit more tightly against him as if she suddenly wouldn’t be there. He had become accustomed to their closeness. Those little stolen moments where they kept running into each other. Where they stared just a little too long. Her habit of expressing affection with anyone with her lips simply because she could.  
  
Ash was comfortable with her and with himself. Losing that was daunting and he didn’t want to, “Well, until then, I don’t mind making sure we make the most of it. Since I have no idea when this is going to happen.” Plus she wouldn’t tell him, “I like spending time with you like this, Itisha.”  
  
That made her look up and she smiles softly. Fingers brushing against his cheek as she watched his eyes close, “It means the world to me to hear you say that. Honestly, I will treasure it and any other moment I have with you like this. I don’t like taking things for granted.” She hesitated.  
  
Her next words would be damning to them both, “I also hate hiding things from you. There is a lot I wish I could tell you. There are probably a lot of things I shouldn’t have. Though this one… falls under the former and will probably fall under the latter.” Her voice soft as she makes sure he is looking at her when she doesn’t speak up again. Curiosity in his eyes, though she had a feeling he already knew what she was about to confirm with words, “I love you, Acheron.”  
  
It was one thing to feel it from her. Another demon entirely to hear it spoken. He agreed with the sentiment of wishing she didn’t say it. Except, he felt happy that she did. That she did really feel what way, “And I love you, Itisha. You are a calm in the storm I never expected.”  
  
“Funny how I do that.” She whispered softly. Her thumb gently brushing against his chin. Her nail catching his lip, “May I please kiss you, Acheron?”  
  
Never before did he suddenly so very badly want her to not ask that. To just let her do what she wanted because he thoroughly enjoyed his time with her, “Yeah.” He finally answered, closing his eyes with a shiver as her hand moved into his hair and her lips met his.  
  
Part of him really didn’t want to meet this mysterious person. Not soon at least. Mostly because he didn’t want to leave this feeling of being able to relax truly. If it had taken him so long to meet that one person that made him feel at ease like this, he doubted there could possibly be another one like her anytime soon.  
  
So why did it feel like something was nagging at his conscience?


	8. Light and Love of a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is riiiiight after 'In A Different Light'. This chapter is entirely the reason for why I have this fic listed as Explicit rating. It isn't the most GRAPHIC OF ALL SEX, but I figured better safe than sorry.

It was easy to get lost in that kiss this time around. She was careful about his hair, making sure her fingers were in it, but never yanking. Her other hand simply curled her fingers with his. Enjoying that little act of affection alone.  
  
She never asked for more than he was willing to give. Hell, he wasn’t exactly the cuddling type. Yet here he was, cuddling her against him on his lap. Keeping her close as though somehow she could vanish from his grip like a good dream that ended too soon. So many of the women in his life were cold, but she was like fire. She warmed him from the inside out and he felt oddly at peace when he had her there.  
  
He finally drew from her lips and started to kiss a slow path down along her jawline and to her ear, nuzzling against the little space behind it before kissing down to where her neck and shoulder met. Lips caressing the skin there with a soft gentleness, though he hadn’t entirely expected the attempt at a muffled groan from her. That had been a hell of a reaction and he nuzzled against her neck before he found himself trying to speak.  
  
Words escaping in a ragged voice, “I know you have offered plenty of times before, Itisha. But may I…” He trailed off as he closed his eyes with a shiver. Her hand sliding down and brushing her thumb against his bottom lip. “May I feed from you?”  
  
He was asking her that? Itisha blinked slowly as she doesn’t move suddenly. Just her hand caressing his face, studying the feel of it to memorize it, “You may. Although biting my neck may have me… ah… it is one of those things I really enjoy even without the magical stuff that seems to come with people biting necks anyway.”  
  
The admission makes Ash smile softly as he nuzzles against her neck again, “I noticed.” Though he so would have rather the lead up for that not on the chair. As comfortable as she was making it. Instead he flashed them into his bedroom. The soft covers giving under his weight as he still cradled her against him as he had been. Eyes remained closed as he gently runs his tongue along her neck to cause a soft shudder and a groan. A curling smile on his lips and he kissed her neck gently as he felt his incisors grow and he opened his mouth. A hesitation as he made sure she had a good hold of his hand and he sunk his teeth in, closing his eyes as he shudders at the sound of her cry of pleasure.  
  
He didn’t dig or pry thoughts and memories from her. Something she must have learned to keep under a better lock and key. Although he could feel her emotions far more strongly than before. There was also the very odd feedback of the empath in her feeling his emotions. He had to wonder if for a brief moment she felt her own emotions through him. He felt his head spin as he drew back and licked at the wound until it healed fully before licking at his own lips. He had never fed from anyone but Artemis before. Eyes scanned over Itisha half-draped in his arms. Breathing heavily as she tried not to move too much.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked softly, waiting to see if she would respond. Making sure she even could respond.  
  
There was a slow blink as she studies him, his own eyes almost mirrored by those crystal blue and mercury swirled eyes, “Oh yeah. I am way good. Just trying not to leap on you like some sex starved cat in heat or something.”  
  
That made him blink and then laugh as he dipped his head to kiss her softly. A short moment before bringing his lips up from her, “Then you have a heck of a bit of self-restraint. I don’t think I have met anyone that has enjoyed it quite that much.”  
  
She laughed softly, “I strive to be unique in this world, Ash. Gotta stand out after all, right?” That was followed by a sudden sound as he rolled with her, suddenly he was hovering over her. Acheron’s black hair pooling around them with her own white braid flung off to the side. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared up at the intensity in his eyes.  
  
“You are unique, Itisha. That is what I…” His gaze softened a little, the words still difficult for him to summon, “It is what I love about you. You stand out like a bright star. You warm me like the sun. You make me feel like that someday I can find some hope to fix all the screwed up I am.”  
  
“Damn… keep talking like that and a girl might think she is something special. Bring me the button up shirts, I think my ego is getting bigger.” She teases softly, lifting her head up to kiss the end of his nose. In all honesty, it was just hard to believe that someone really felt that way about her. That he felt that way about her. She knew he didn’t often cuddle… or really willingly do the sex part. Thus she would happily let him make the moves on this front.  
  
Ash laughed softly and nuzzled her cheek, taking in her scent. Sulfur and earth. On most, the scent probably would offend the senses. On her, she reminded him of campfires. The lingering herbal scents helped with that. Soothing all over again, “Well, we can’t have that now can we?”  
  
Head shook as she studied him with the light that came through peeks of his hair, “Nope. Can’t at all. Need to take me down a few pegs.”  
  
There was absolutely no intention to take down any sort of pegs. Frankly, he thought all of that and more. He looked her over and eyes settled on her neck for a bit before meeting her eyes with his own, “I might need to take my time doing it.” He murmurs, shifting to lay along her side and he appeared a thick blanket over them for the sake of doing so. Fingers traced her cheek as he dipped down and claimed her lips. He could feel her hesitation melting as he felt her reach up and touched him against his chest. It took but a moment and their clothes were vanished, with only the blanket over them. Skin pressed against skin as he felt his hardness press against her hip. Her hand traced over his chest and he shuddered softly before drawing back.  
  
When Ash shifted to lay down more, arms shifting to stretch one arm out to prop under her head and another at her hip, he smiled as Itisha smiled right back at him. Itisha nuzzled him and seemed happily content in rolling over and studying him, “Take all the time you need, Acheron. I am resisting you so very hard right now. Look at me. Resisting.”  
  
“Well, I do happen to know something that might have you moving a little more.” He tells her softly, his hand trailed slowly along her body until he brushed against the side of the neck that didn’t get bitten into yet, “A combination of things. Which if you feel so inclined to ‘jump me like a sex-starved cat in heat’ I would not mind in the least.” He wouldn't mind if she did it right then.  
  
That made her shudder and she closes her eyes at the thought, “Promises, promises. I need you to lead this dance. I don’t want to screw it up.” She admits finally. It would take all of her control to not score his back with her nails. To not pull his hair. Didn’t want to make heat of the moment mistakes.  
  
She was afraid. Her being afraid of his pain. A thoughtful sound and he rolled onto his back and pulled her against his side, “Then climb on up.” His words soft as he watched her sit up and perch carefully high on his waist. Hands gripped her hips and moved to scoot her back until she was sitting oh so close onto him. That long cord of a braid fell onto his chest as she leaned forward enough to give an easy access to her neck.  
  
He lined her up with the tip of him against her folds and he opened his mouth again and rested his fangs on her neck. A deep breath taken and he bit down right as he plunged into her. Both of them groaning at the pure pleasure. He could feel her shaking as he started shifting his hips to encourage her to ride him at a slow and thorough pace so he could feel every bit of her and hear all of her pitched sounds. Mouth drew away as he licked her neck and nibbled it before closing his eyes and groaning with her. It was a pleasant torture and he could feel her trying to keep from digging her nails into him. He gradually picked up the pace and rocked his hips inside of her as he watched her arch her back, blanket falling down around her hips as she came.  
  
He was too used to trying to get it done as quickly as possible, he didn’t want to rush the time with her. He reveled in her pleasure. It didn’t take much longer to find his own. A cry out to join hers as she came again. Her hands curling into fists on his chest as she draped herself on him and nuzzled his cheek.  
  
“You knocked me right off the pegs. Look at me, I can barely hold myself up.” She breathed against him with a soft giggle. Good gods, that had felt amazing. It had been far too long since she did that, “Feeling all nice and fed?”  
  
He closed his eyes and lazily played with her hair. A chuckle at her teasing before nodding, “Mm, yes actually. I think I will be good for a while.” A snuggle against her as he carefully extracted himself and rolled over with her so that he could cuddle her against his chest like a pillow. “I think you went and knocked me off the pegs too.” He murmured. Exhaustion nipped at the corners of his consciousness.  
  
“Good.” Itisha mused as she snuggled and kissed his jaw, “Mm, I might have. I would be lonely being the only one without pegs to hang out on. I vote for rest. A nap sounds magical right now.”  
  
“A nap sounds good.” Acheron murmured as his hand slowed in its play of her hair, _‘I love you, Itisha.’_ He murmured softly in Atlantean. There was a brief pause and a smile when she returned his words in kind. She was learning the language ever so slowly.  
  
_‘I love you as well, Acheron.’_


	9. Different Kinds of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is basically a snippet bit of -after- Ash possibly opens up to Itisha about his past. Does a time hop to the time his Uncle Jackass died anyway, and she deals with the guy in an appropriate manner.
> 
> Aaaand Ash was a little upset at this.
> 
> So, she went and found every written account she could (Barring a few important copies that a certain Tory finds) about his past, as he wants NO ONE to actually know about it. Which may have led to her bartering to get the damn things.

Despite her brave face, he could feel her tense for the briefest moment his hand traced her back to make sure everything was alright. Then she remembered herself and would relax into his side as they poked at the crackling fire. By now it was all ashes and wood, “Who healed you?” Acheron asked softly.  
  
“Apollymi. I thought she was going to rip her way out of her prison for how bad I was hurt. I explained to her why and…” And the goddess wept. Not that she told her the details. Just that she had done this for Ash... and someone else but she wouldn't say who. Maybe his poor mother already knew, though she had a feeling that was not the case, “I think she is somewhere between placated and angry. For now, the world is safe.”  
  
Eyes closed and he kissed the top of her head. One of his hands came to collect hers. He remembered wishing for someone who would love him openly. Who would hold his hand without fear of being seen with him. Whose eyes lit up when they saw him. The insane woman in his arms had done just that. He felt his eyes burn and he closed them tightly to banish unshed tears. He didn’t at all feel worth the pain she just endured.  
  
“It is going to take me a while to come to terms with the fact that you did this.” He admitted quietly.  
  
A snuggle against him and she felt safe. Content. Her hand gave his a gentle squeeze, “Would you have done the same for me? I know you’ve gone to great lengths to get the souls of your hunters back.”  
  
Acheron realized he would have. He paid in flesh and blood for his hunters. To him, they were all worth it. For her…. He would have done just as much, “I cannot possibly be worth that.” He whispered, “Loving someone should not end to you being in pain.”  
  
“I’ve had worse days. Love is both a weapon and a comfort. Right now, I am accepting it as a comfort. Knowing I could help you made me able to grit my teeth and take it.” Knowing there was possibly a soft place to hide and let the nightmares run their course made it easier, “I love you, Acheron. With every piece of my body and soul do I love you.”  
  
And she had proclaimed it to any being that had held a piece of his past. There was no ducking or hiding. She made sure her affection was known. It no doubt put her and her family in danger but… well already being his friend did that. Pulling her into his lap, he cradled her against him as though she would vanish, “I love you too, Itisha. It kills me to know that you know my pain a little more literally than anyone should know... and I can't thank you for it. It would be wrong to.”  
  
“Damned if I do and damned if I don’t. I am trying really hard not to hurt you. I keep doing that.” Itisha whispered. He would be better off with Tory in the future. “I am sorry you hurt, Ash.”  
  
“It is alright. I think I was always damned to hurt. I am just not used to this. Also, Miss Rapunzel, you could apologize like a normal person when someone is angry at you.” His tone was teasing. At least he attempted it. He had been angry with her for what she had done to his uncle. Not because he cared about the man, but because of her methods. Yet the dark part of him had some small relief in it. Of course she had tried to apologize to him, but he had not wanted to speak to her at all lest he said something he would regret. So she went to this extent.  
  
“Sorry, Hot Topic. Remember, I am not good with anyone over three foot tall and beyond a two digit age under 18. You have at least five digits in your age. Extra challenging for the social impaired.” She missed that soft teasing. There was an exhaustion hanging over her as she cuddled against him, “May I please fall asleep here with you, Ash?”  
  
Frankly she was doing better with her social skills than a lot of people he knew. There was a kiss on her forehead and he nodded, “Of course. Get your rest.”


	10. Crossed with a Different Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo in Acheron the book, Ash does get a girl. I did decide to incorporate that into this. Itisha gets flaily about getting into relationships that she can see two people getting along REALLY WELL WITHOUT HER. So even if she HAS feelings, she tends to run away. Polyamory is not something she often finds people willing to do. Much less maintain.

It really wasn’t polite to eavesdrop, but Itisha couldn’t help it when she heard disco faintly ringing through the Atlantean realm. There was still that nursing of the emotion of joy and hurt all at once. They survived. They finally got together. She did what she was supposed to do. What Apollymi had asked. Still, it hurt to watch him dance and laugh with someone else.  
  
Head shook and she silently walked down back to the main room where she heard Simi’s shows playing from the monitor. There was a small smile as she summoned a large bottle of her homemade barbeque sauce and she knelt down and set it beside Simi, “Hey kiddo, I’ve got a gift for you.”  
  
“Hm?” Simi tore her eyes away and stared at her with big bright eyes and squealed as she took the bottle and hugged it. Then she looked up at Itisha and frowned, “Is akra-Tisha okay? Akra looks sad.”  
  
“I’ll be alright, Simi. I just wanted to thank you for helping me with making sure Tory was okay over the years. You’re a good people, Sim, and if you ever want to visit my house you are more than welcome to visit and play with the kids.” She leaned down and kissed her on the head and motioned to the monitor, “Have fun watching your shows, sweetheart.”  
  
Simi blinked as she watched Itisha try to blink away that glassiness in her eyes. A moment and she moved and hugged her tightly, “Akra-Tisha loves akri very much. You are better than heifer-goddess. She says she loves akri, but never did and tried to hurt him for loving someone. You are a good people too, akra.”  
  
“Thank you, Simi. I know you mean every word of that. I do love him, it is why I need to let him and Tory have their happiness. I am not going to stand anywhere in the middle of that.” A move to gently peel Simi off of her and she kisses her cheek, “Take care of them for me?”  
  
“Akra-Tisha isn’t coming back? You can help take care of them too.” Simi quirked her head. Confused and yet understanding all at once.  
  
“I think it is best to not accidentally step on anyone’s jealousy button. My kind of love is rare. They are my friends and I don't want to disrupt that.”  
  
“Akra will find someone. Lots of someones! You are still family. Please visit the Simi?” She pleaded and watched Itisha blink a couple of tears away and nodding, “Yay! I love you, Akra-Tisha.” She gave Itisha a snuggling hug and then returned to her show, hugging her barbeque sauce.  
  
“I love you too, Simi.” Her voice soft as Itisha stood up and she vanished back to her house. Eyes closed as she leaned against her kitchen counter and trembled before she heart another voice.  
  
“I told you, it wouldn’t work out.” Artemis’ voice came out in a tight tone.  
  
Itisha looked up with blurred eyes and snarled, “Get out of my house!”  
  
“Why? I thought friends came to comfort each other. I need comforting.” The red-haired goddess stated with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
The atlantean moon goddess moved around her counter and stalked towards the other, “ _You_ need comforting? You hurt him! I thought I was getting somewhere with you! Instead you tore him up out of jealousy. You tried to make him kill someone innocent! You have absolutely no regard for anyone but yourself! Artemis, you brought that pain onto yourself. You are lucky you aren’t dead!” She watched the other goddess take several steps back from her.  
  
“You know what happens if I die, Itisha.” She tried to counter. Somehow it was far more terrifying and heartbreaking to have the snow-haired woman tearfully yelling at her. She had always shown some measure of patience. Like a mother with a child.  
  
That made Itisha snarl, “And you know damn well that I can keep the world whole and replace you and your burnt-out-lightbulb of a brother. It is only for the sake of my patience and Katra’s that you are actually alive.” Her eyes shimmered a silver and blue as her own double set of horns and wings appeared. Her temper was far too shaky to stamp it down any longer, “I told you that I would strangle you if you hurt him any longer. Get the fuck out of my house before I actually follow through and take your goddamned protection with you!” She went through the effort of unclasping the necklace instead of yanking it off and she shoved it into Artemis’ hand.  
  
That actually had the goddess staring. Lip trembling, but also anger roiling in her, “You are just mad that it isn’t you that is with him right now!”  
  
“No, I am fucking happy that two people I care about have someone to make them feel whole. I am mad that you had the gall to hurt people I care about! Now get out!”  
  
“Fine!” Artemis screeched back, “I didn’t like you anyway you half-breed lizard!” She vanished just as Itisha actually threw a god bolt at her out of anger.  
  
Instead it hit the fridge and it sent papers and bits of metal flying. A glare at the damage before she fixed it with a flick of her wrist and she just punched the counter and sagged against it, crying. Of course she was upset about heartbreak, but she figured she would get over that. Eventually. Becoming a hermit again sounded pretty damn preferable at the moment. Yet she was far more angry at Artemis’ behavior if she was actually angry about anything.  
  
_“You are too kind to that bitch goddess, Itisha. You should have killed her.”_  
  
The shimmering phantom of Apollymi appeared beside her. Swirling eyes studying the other woman with sympathy.  
  
“Should have, could have, but won’t. I am not feeling particularly up to it right now.” Her voice soft as she wipes at her eyes and looks at the quiet of the house. At the moment, the kids were all in school, “Hey Polly, can I come visit you with the kids this weekend? I know it is a Daimon haven and all, but I really would like for them to meet you.” Plus… it was a place that Ash couldn’t go. Easiest way to avoid him. Sort of.  
  
Polly seemed startled by the question and then she smiled, _“Of course, my little star. I would love to meet them. I will make sure no harm comes of them.”_  
  
“Thank you.” Itisha said softly and wrapped her arms around herself, “Did you know I was going to fall in love with him?”  
  
There was a silence and Polly shook her head, _“I had anticipated friendship between you two. I had not expected for you two to love each other, no.”_ Then she offered a smile and reached out as though she could brush away tears. Even though she was unable, she still tried, _“But I am glad that he knows he can be loved.”_  
  
“I’m glad too, but it still hurts. Hell, I hate being polyamorous. I hate people looking at me like I am selfish for wanting more than one person in my life. For not minding if I was the third wheel. Except everyone wants people for themselves. No one likes to share their others and I hate getting in the middle of an already better relationship I am so not making him have a love triangle situation. No one needs me in their bed that badly. Maybe I’ll take some time off from the world and go surfing with Savitar.” She murmured.  
  
_“Do what you need to, Itisha. I look forward to seeing you this weekend. I wish I could mend your hurts.”_  
  
“Thank you, Polly. I love you.” She says softly and closes her eyes as she puts magic into being able to touch Apollymi’s hand. It was a ghost of a touch, but it was still something. The goddess nodded and vanished, leaving her alone in her kitchen again.  
  
Silently, she moved through the house until she got to her bedroom and tears choked her then. A move to scoop up the large plush Mushu and hugging it against her. Letting the fabric soak up her tears as she finally let herself break down.


	11. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some random and possibly out of order short snippets.

**This one is for after Itisha hides from Ash and Tory**

 

Savitar: "You gonna hide forever?"  
  
Itisha:"Isn't that what you do?"  
  
Savitar: "I leave once in a while."  
  
Itisha: "But it annoys the hell out of you when you do. I am not hiding from everyone. Just going back to how I had been."  
  
Savitar: "What? Miserable, Whitefish?"  
  
Itisha: "Pfft, no. I wasn't miserable then. I had my kids. Just didn't expect love to come bite me in the ass like that. Especially with a person I am not supposed to have."  
  
Savitar: "Well you sure as hell are miserable now."  
  
Itisha: "I'll get over it. I've suffered worse losses. Now are we going to surf or chatter like old maids?"  
  
Savitar: "You nearly make me want to bed you with that kind of talk."  
  
Itisha: "In your dreams, Savvy."  
  
\------  
  
Savitar: "Grom, you need to do something about the lizard."  
  
Ash: "What lizard?"  
  
Savitar: "Your lizard. The goddess of the moon and compassion. She is beating me at surfing. I swear she is part fish."  
  
Ash: "Who are you- wait, Mushu is surfing with you?"  
  
Savitar: "That is what I just said, isn't it?"  
  
Ash: "I thought you always wanted someone to surf with."  
  
Savitar: "I do, but she is -weirdly- attractive and that so needs to stop."  
  
Ash: "I think that was more than I ever needed to know. I haven't been able to find her at all anywhere."  
  
Savitar: "Yeah well, you took a terrifying firebreathing hell beast and then Apollymi made her a god who apparently can hide herself damned well."  
  
Ash: "Why is she hiding?"  
  
Savitar: "Really? Do I really need to spell it out for you? Wait, no, I do. She's avoiding you and your beau over there. Frankly, I think she should take over for the Greek Moon Goddess. She is taking it far better than she-cow did."

* * *

 

 **Set right in the beginning of the bit about Itisha going off to get all the accounts of Ash's past**  
  
\---------  
  
Ash: "Why??"  
  
Itisha: "Well, I did kill someone. It was a cruel act. I suppose this is the universe's way of getting recompense for it."  
  
Ash: "Why would you... there was no reason for you to do that, Itisha. Why would you hurt yourself so pointlessly?"  
  
Itisha: "It wasn't pointless. You don't want the world to know your pain. You hide it in yourself all of the time. I sought to make sure no one else could ever find a way to use it against you."  
  
Ash: "You are worth far more tha-"  
  
Itisha: "No, I am not. Not to me, Acheron. I hate knowing you hurt. I hate knowing I can't make you feel better and heal the metal scars. I can only make sure I don't add to the hurt as best I can.  
  
My pain doesn't hold a candle to the lifetime of pain you've dealt with. It is a small price to pay to do some good for you."  
  
Ash: "What did you even tell them about why you wanted these?"  
  
Itisha: "The truth. That I wanted them because I love you and I would rather have them for myself than in the hands of strangers."  
  
Ash: "Itisha, I swear you are impossible."  
  
Itisha: "I know. Trust me, I know."  
  
Ash: "Did you really get all of these? Did you read them?"  
  
Itisha: "No. At most I glimpsed to make sure your name was in them to make sure I wasn't being tricked. So... want to roast marshmallows? I am sure Simi would love to eat them. She might not chatter with sticky marshmallows on the fangs."

 

* * *

**This bit is before Itisha goes and gets the written accounts, but after she kills his uncle.**  
  
\--  
  
  
"Have you ever wondered how his uncle died?"  
  
"Not particularly... why?"  
  
Itisha hesitated as she looked at her new friend. A frown as she bit her lip, "When Ash... confided in me about his past. I was so angry for him. So angry that a child... that anyone ever had to suffer that torment and hatred for simply existing. It hurt me on a personal level. To know people hate you for existing." A frown as she looked out at the sky, "So... I did what any sane angry dragon capable of time travel would do. I found out when his uncle was found dead. Killed him myself anyway and dropped him back there with one the wiser. I also made absolutely sure that Hades gave him the best place in Tartarus to continue the well deserved torture and there is a skoti who more than happily instigates a nightmare for that man if ever he should seek reprieve in passing out."  
  
"Why? That happened before you were born. It didn't actually happen to you? Does Ash know?"  
  
"Because he made Ash hurt. He made him flinch at things that should never be unpleasant. I got angry. I got angry that I couldn't change fate, because of all his hurts, he appreciates all the good things in people. He is gentle even when others are not. It is a balance that I cannot destroy, but I also can do nothing to ease his pain except to make absolutely sure his uncle laid dead" She didn't even bother to answer if Acheron knew. No doubt the smell of blood had gotten on her somehow. He had gotten angry with her for tampering with things and yet... head shook and she looked at her hands, "I have never resorted to torture, and gods know I cannot claim that I didn't enjoy killing the man. I just wanted him to know the pain and scars Ash has to live with every day."  
  
"He's angry at you, isn't he?"  
  
"A bit. I think he is confused about how he feels about it. It was not my best response to anger. But I can say for certain that the man deserved it and then some."  
  
"I am sure he will forgive you for it. For your sake. He certainly likes you more than he likes me."  
  
"It might be better this way. I'm not the one destined for him."  
  
"What? I have never seen him smile at anyone like he has you in..." a very long time. Since she shunned him. Artemis frowned, "Did you always know you weren't destined for him?"  
  
"Yep, and I foolishly thought I wouldn't fall in love with him because of it. That he would have no interest in me. Cursed am I to know not of Lust, but to only know of Love in all of its forms." She scowled.  
  
"I asked to not be affected by Love when I was young and afraid. Aphrodite always seems to work with Lust. So how did you get Love from her?"  
  
"I was never lustful really when I was younger. I love passionately. I love people and I try to help everyone I can. It is exhausting, but I wouldn't do anything differently. I cannot even really hate so much as... my heart breaks when I see people and gods and anyone be cruel without reason.  
It hurts when I cannot save everyone."  
  
"You are odd, Itisha. But... I suppose it is good you want to keep trying to save everyone. If you didn't, I bet you would find a way to let out Apollymi."  
  
"If that day ever comes, I hope someone rips out my heart before I make that mistake."

* * *

 

**The results of what if Itisha punched Zeus and now having both Zeus and Apollo pining after her**

 

**\-----**

 

Ash: "Did you just punch Zeus?"  
  
Itisha: "Yep. They were right, he does have a thick skull."  
  
Ash: "You punched Zeus."  
  
Itisha: "Yes, we've established this."  
  
Ash: "And how are you going to keep him from murdering or cursing your loved ones?"  
  
Itisha: "I know how to permanently castrate a god and now he knows I can kick his ass to kingdom come and his god bolts can be shoved right up his ass."  
  
Ash: "And why did you do this?"  
  
Itisha: "Because one of his many children thought it was hilarious to start screwing around near my family and friends and when I asked him to call them off, he decided to be a dick about it. So I did the mature thing and spoke in a language that apparently most Greeks are fluent in. My fist met his face."  
  
Ash: "In public though?"  
  
Itisha: "Well I certainly wasn't doing that in his bedroom. He would clearly get the wrong idea."  
  
Ash: "He might get the wrong idea -now-. He is probably considering what sort of children he could sire out of you."  
  
Itisha: "Imaginary children. Frankly he can so sire children on himself."  
  
Ash: "... that is the strangest way I have ever heard someone say that he could go fuck himself."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Aimeeeeeeeee. Can I like, trade shirts with you or something? I have 'suitors' nosing around every damn full moon and I am praying if I smell like a bear that I will be... well... -unbearable- to them."  
  
"That was terrible and that pun is nearly enough to make me want to say no. Tell them those jokes and they will never want to mate with you."  
  
"Pfft, they don't listen to my words. They would rather me shut up. And I swear to gods if anyone tries to shut me up by kissing me, I am going to make them choke on their teeth."  
  
"Great. I have gods trying to date me. Quick, someone get me a computer, I need to write a dating sim. No one will ever suspect that the winning move to get down and dirty with Zeus is to punch his lights out." Grumble grumble grumble "First Dimmest-Lightbulb-In-The-Pantheon and now Disney-Makes-Me-Seem Faithful-To-My-Wife are after my uterus."  
  
Ash might die if she rants.  
  
Alexion and Danger will bring over popcorn and watch her pace and rant.  
And also snicker as Simi goes  
  
"Akri, what is a uterus? Why do Apollo and Zeus want it?"

 

* * *

**This is just a fun conversation I had with my aunt about Ash and the fact my brain goes into Pokemon mode every time I read his name.**

\---  
  
**Me** : Every time I read Ash, I keep wanting to make bad jokes about Pokemon 2000 and "The world will turn to Ash"  
  
**Me** : And throw pokemon at Acheron for shits and giggles  
  
  
**Me** : He does like his Manga xD He might get the reference xD  
Itisha might make it her life's work to leave Pokemon plushes in random as shit places for him to find. xD She will be Pokemon Go before it was a thing  
  
 Ash: "How did you even do that? You can't even see the future."  
  
Itisha: "Well, I can a teensy bit. Enough to do this."  
  
Ash: "... have you been Bribing Savitar to help?"  
  
Itisha: "Maybee.... I buy him the most obnoxious Hawaiian shirts and shiny surfboards."  
  
**Aunt** **Kiki** : Ash looks at Tory and asks her WTF is this all over my house. Tory just shrugs and walks away  
  
**Me** : *giggle snorts* Tory would probably be amused as hell at this. So long as Itisha gives her all the shiny pokemon.  
  
**Me** : And then one day, the giant Snorlax bed/pillow will be in their living room with a note that somewhere in New Orleans, she hid the pokeflute.  
Which would actually just be a painted 'toy' in Tabby's adult shop xD

It's a "Flute"

 


	12. How I met Your Mother

**So, this story is about how Itisha's parents met. There may be another little story after with an ITTY BITTY Itisha. We shall see. But for now, please enjoy the adventures of Auzrin and Onna.**  


* * *

  
  
Laughter rolled out through the night as the sun had just set and left a gray cast over everything. Several males sat around a fire with their kill. It was easier to hide like this. Even if it killed them sometimes to be stuck. The body yearned to be in its proper form. Yet it was not necessarily safe to do so.

 

So, they sometimes hunted as men. Auzrin spent time with the best of them in either form, though sometimes he didn’t mind this one. Tonight, he somewhat minded. Bright gold eyes stared up at the sky he yearned for. Dark hair was sleek and shiny pulled back tight against his head in a braid that went to his hips. He was a giant amongst most men and certainly a giant amongst most dragons. His hips were nearly as wide as his shoulders and he stood far too tall for most doorways. At least there were a few humans with the fluke for height. Most did not always live to such a ripe old age. The heart failed all too often.

 

“Hey ‘Zrin!” One of the males called over, Iedre. He was slight in build in comparison. Still built, but it was not carved muscle. Neither of them had that. It was smoothed from years of flying, hunting, and carrying things that would seem too heavy for anyone else. Wispy dark ashen brown hair fell around his shoulders as he took out the leather thong holding it up and running his fingers through it, “Heard there is a comet coming tonight. You should try catching it.”

 

A blink and a snort. Yeah, they always said his head was in the clouds. Thanks to his dark colors, he often took a chance to fly as often as he could when night fell. He loved when it was a new moon out. It meant he could stare at the stars a little longer and feel the wind against his scales, “I don’t fly quite as fast as you, Iedre.”

 

“I didn’t go after shooting stars and indent the crater more than it had been.” He laughed and then grinned over at the other with them, “Ralen, want to see if Zrin can catch a comet!?”

 

“I will give him first pick of our kill if he does.” The ruby haired male responded as he poked at the spit. Some of the more animal kind of them seemed to frown at that method of cooking. Hell, he thought it tasted good if you did it right. No one quite did a barbeque like a dragon. Well and some demons.

 

Now that made Auzrin’s eyes light up, “Oh really? That big meaty hind quarter there is looking pretty good. Hate to take that away from you. I mean, I eat like a bear.”

 

“You mean you would _eat_ the bear. Bears look like they are on diets compared to you, Zrin.” Ralen mused. He then looked up at the darkening sky, “I will let you take the whole leg. Maybe two if you actually can even touch the thing.”

 

Auzrin’s eyes glimmered at the offered challenge and prize. A look up towards the sky, “Well you know, that whole space thing gets kind of annoying. I rather like air and not being split apart. If I touched the thing, might be the last thing I do. Then I sure as hell ain’t getting any food.”

 

“Oh you can totally flash back here. Saves you on reentry burns and making more craters. I mean the stories of demons is pretty hilarious. If only they knew.” Iedre said.

 

“Well, comets don’t stick around too long. So you better get ready to get flying soon.” Ralen said with amusement in his voice. They could so go hunting again, but they tried to eat sparingly as to not make it stand out too much that they had inhuman appetites. Still. A whole entire leg of that massive stag they took down. He imagined Auzrin was nearly drooling at that thought but… he could see those golden eyes stare at the stars. The sky called to them all. It was their home and gods knew the male sitting there made them believe his ass could touch the moon and come back.

 

It was still a massive debate as to if the giant had really gone to the moon. There was a rough rock he always carried around on his neck. Wrapped in leather. One time as an older youth he had angrily proclaimed he could do it. Even sat and worked out all the magic needed for it. Left and then came back covered in ice. Nearly looked like he had died or been pulled apart. All of the magic woven onto his skin with tattoos had looked like they were shattered chains before fading away. Yet he grinned proudly. A rock between his fingers, clutched like a precious treasure.

 

‘ _I touched the moon_ ’ He had claimed proudly.

 

Frankly, no one wanted to question him on that. He looked like he had gone through hell and back for that little rock he wore around his neck. At least it made for a good story. Hell, if anyone could impossibly touch the comet, it was him.

 

“So? What are you gonna do, Zrin? Gonna try and earn that leg of meat?” Iedre grinned broadly and moved forward, flicking his nail against the pitted rock on the leather strap, “Surely the great Auzrin Kattalakis can catch a comet if he can get a piece of the moon. Or are you _scared_?”

 

Laughter boomed from the giant and he knocked his head back as tears formed. Scared. Auzrin wasn’t scared of flying. Hell, he wouldn’t need a bet to go up in the sky. Moreover he was working out in his head if he could flash up there close enough to really touch it. How fast was it moving? Could he really get so close to the thing? He stood and stretched. Fingers playing with that piece of moonrock he had gotten.

 

“Oh, hells, I am not afraid. I am just trying to figure out how I can do it.” And then his teeth shone bright. One would realize how ashen his dark skin was as soon as they saw those bright white teeth gleam in the firelight.

 

That had his friend laughing hard, “Oh gods, Ralen! He is gonna do it! Zrin is gonna try and catch it!” He clapped his hands like an excited child and motioned towards the shadows of the trees and then the sky, “Good thing it is a waning moon. Get your ass up there and catch yourself a comet!”

 

“Of course, your highness.” Teeth gleamed and he vanished from his spot and appeared high in the dark sky. For a moment suspended before he started falling. In the night the wind kept him hidden as his clothes whipped against his body. Then he shifted into the form that was truly his.

 

His other form always felt like clothing that fit too tightly. That twisted him up and about into something barely recognizable. When he could fly, he felt free. The sky was open to him instead if feeling oh so constraining. The stars glittering above only proved that there was even more expanse up there. A mind boggling concept of infinite stretch that one could fly forever and never find the end of it. Gods did he want to see the stars. He wished he could fly among them and between them. Maybe even see if there were other worlds like this one. One where they didn’t have to hide.

 

What a novel concept. He pushed the air with his wings as he soared up. The first peeks of that comet and its tail high in the sky. The world was big and he knew that. The comet was also far away and even if the thing _could_ hang around for weeks near the Earth, he would need to still get close enough to the thing and not die. At least he wasn’t trying for the moon again.

 

Auzrin worked his wings as he flew towards the comet. Reworking the spells that he used once that kept him alive. No tattoos, but it wove a magic in intricate markings over his skin. Glittering golds that helped warm him and helped make sure he had some form of air as he climbed up and up and up.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

“What in the world is that little speck doing?” Sterope mused as she laid on the comet and watched. Something with magic caught her interest as she stared at the Earth below. It was such a beautiful thing from afar and honestly she was glad to have helped save it. The people got to fight for another day. Live for another day. Her only regret was that she could not hold her baby in her arms. It made her wonder how he was doing, but she could not leave to go check on him. Could only hope. It certainly had been a surprise that the comet even passed Earth at all when she had been banished to it. Her child would still be so young…

 

“Hm?” The one that Sterope spoke to had hair that glittered much like the comet's tail. Deep red and orange tendrils glimmered with flashes of purples, blues, and golds every time she moved as though the strands were carved from a fiery opal. Dark brown skin showed a similar glimmer and her  eyes were an intense deep purple that gleamed like the night sky as she stared down where her friend was. What did you know, there was something trying to get up high.

 

A longer study of it and the second woman, Onna, snorted, “A drakomai. Presumably trying to die from suffocation or freezing to death.” The Celestial settled back as she played with her hair. Gold metal bands were wrapped around various sections with little stars hanging off of them. The dress she wore was much the same shimmering gold fabric that consisted of sheer folds hanging from her body.

 

“Hm, I do not know about that. Seems awfully inspired. Also seems to be using magic. Might actually survive getting up here if his wings don’t give out. I wonder what he plans on doing about the exhaustion as he gets higher and has to fight the air pressure.”

 

Onna scowled. She could hear him wishing. Of course given she was the closest star at the moment, she could hear a lot of wishes. Including the woman beside her and the dragon fighting his way to the sky, “I do not imagine he has accounted for that much. He wants to try to catch the comet… and fly amongst stars.” As she said it out loud… okay. It was a cute wistful thing. Freedom was not a terrible thing to wish for, and he wanted to explore that he could only see from afar. Not to conquer, but to just see it all. It had at least a little of her interest. “Too bad he cannot actually do that. Poor thing would die. He so does not have quite the magic to pull that off.”

 

“And thus another reason I worked to save the world. Minds like that. Too bad we cannot give him the comet. I bet that would be his favorite treasure.” A blink of the dot going out and then he was much closer to the stratosphere. Ah, that growing speck was awfully determined. “I imagine we, rather you, could give him _something_ for his troubles.” A glittering look towards her friend, “After all, as far as you told me, we will be swinging back around in a few weeks. You could hitch a ride home. Maybe even see how my little one is doing while you are down there.”

 

Given the wishes the star could hear, Onna doubted she wanted to know any of that. Instead she looked onward to the growing spot. Could see the wings a bit better now and he was aiming more towards where the comet would be, “If he had better aim for something moving so fast, he could get on the comet for a few seconds.” A droll look then, “Whatever you are insinuating I do with him, no. I know nothing of him except wishes.”

 

“Oh why not, Onna? Play with the dragon. Leave. Don’t see him again for another what did you say it was? Seventy five years or so? No commitment. If he is a lame lay then you can just forget about him. Your world is far _bigger_ than his anyway.”

 

“I am _not_ having sex with him.” Onna said flatly and looked down at the dragon as he was getting closer. Must have been using magic to breathe and keep himself from getting crushed. Tenacious little bugger. Eyes glittered as she moved, “But I can make him at least see that the comet has something on i- ACK!” She jumped back and Sterope gave a squeak when suddenly they were face to face with bright amber-gold eyes. The eyes focused on them for that brief moment as he stared at them The magic was starting to crumble on him, but for that brief moment the colbalt blue was stunning with the stars and the shimmering light of the comet reflecting off of his scales. Onna regained herself enough to lean forward and tap his nose as he glided to keep up, “Boo.”

 

He startled out of his shock then and went… almost as stiff as a board. Onna stared blankly as he back winged and sort of froze in place out of shock as his face tried to process that there was a… _building_ on the comet. That the burning and shimmering tail of the comet was in part the chemical reactions from flying through space, but also magic to help protect them. He had wanted to just break off a piece of it and… there were people on there. _PEOPLE!_

 

No one would ever believe him.

 

Onna started laughing horribly as he sort of dropped back from the comet as it hurtled onward, “Oh goodness I think I scared him.”

 

“I think he might have forgotten how to function, Onna. Maybe you should help him.” Sterope blinked at the dragon falling behind now and the magic shattering slowly from his flesh, “He is going to die at this rate. That magic is falling apart.”

 

A glance back and Onna frowned. He really was stunned into shock. A sigh as she rubbed at her neck and looked to Sterope, “Fine. Fine. I will go save the silly little drakomai and then come back. I am _not_ going to be doing anything with him. I will, however, go see how your son is.”

 

Sterope suddenly broke into a smile and wrapped her in a hug, “Thank you, Onna. Thank you. Now, go save the hapless dreamer and tell me all about it on my trip back around.” She watched her friend shift then. A large glimmering beast that looked like a carved fire opal. Oranges and reds looked molten and the lights that did catch her showed the facets of color deep within her as though she were nothing but solid crystal. Her wings could make a sculptor cry with the way they fanned out. The tendrils supporting paper-thin glimmering skin that could be seen through. The dragoness took off like a blur, a streak of red towards the dragon whose magic was failing him.

 

Onna reached him and scooped the male into her claws as she started towards the Earth. To anyone else it would look like a streak of a red shooting star in the sky. Perhaps a good omen to some or bad to others.

 

When they got closer to the ground, she looked around at the mountain before she managed to land them on without causing a crater. A look at the male who just stared at her. Was he broken? His scales had a small bit of frost that had melted off from re-entry. Yet his chest moved, so he was breathing. Perhaps he was a vegetable now. A frown and Onna stepped back and debated leaving him there. He was so not her responsibility. Had to take that time to find the child of Sterope's.

 

“I never… imagined a comet could be so beautiful.” He finally said. A whisper of words that had Onna look away from the passing comet in the sky to looking down at him.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You. You are beautiful. You look like a carved gemstone and your eyes are like the night sky.” The male finally rolled himself up on all fours and shook himself. Excitement coursed through him. He did it! He got to the comet! Mind you he nearly died. How did he… OH! “Thank you for saving me. I am Auzrin Kattalakis.” He put one of his large clawed hands out in front of him and lowered his shoulders down and his head touched the ground in a bow, “If you should ever need anything of me, I will give my assistance as best as I am able.”

 

Onna stared at the bowing dragon. Maw opening and closing for a few stunned moments, “Ah, thank you.” She was used to being around others like her. This was a new thing for her. Everything was so… different. Every world was really, but in all honesty she found his eyes to be stunning like little suns set into the night sky that his scales had reflected so well. An abrupt shake of her head. That entry back to Earth must have rattled her, “I will keep that in mind. I am actually trying to find my friend’s child. My name is Onna… Onna Astrais.”

 

Child? There had been someone else on that comet. Maybe he was dreaming. A frown as he looked around, trying to gauge where he was based on the star placement, “I would be glad to help you, just as soon as I find my friends and let them know I did not die. We perhaps will want to shift back soon. It is not safe to be such a beast. Humans can be… destructive. Especially towards my people.” And the more human half of his people tended to be… cranky. He shifted down to that more human form and smoothed his hand over his shirt and then his hair that was partly mussed from its braid.

 

Then he watched her shift down and he stared. She truly was stunning. Especially that hair. He played with his necklace and offered his hand to her. “I can find them now that my head doesn’t feel too rattled. Thank you again for your help. I probably would have died up there. Although the view of the sky from there is magnificent. How do you stay up there?”

 

The offered hand is studied before she carefully sets her hand in his. It was immediately engulfed and she blinked. She was tall and by no means slight, but beside him she felt like she stood beside a mountain and she was but a tree. Yet his hold was gentle. Careful as though afraid the crystal he saw her to be was fragile. “I am a star.” She answered honestly. His eyes widened as she watched him process that, “Well, a Celestial to be precise. I live in the constellation Draco, I am it's heart.”

 

A star. He found a _star_. Who lived in a constellation he had only seen from afar, “I… I… can you….” His brain broke again. He took a deep breath and then beamed at her, “Onna, if you are ever able to, I would love to learn about what it is like out in the stars. One day I _will_ find a way to fly among them as you do. I want to see the world above. Just need stronger magics.” Needed to be able to hold those spells just a little longer.

 

Onna was nearly bowled over by his pure excitement and determination. He truly wanted to get there. Then she spied the rock hanging from his neck, “Is this… from the moon?” She moved to grasp onto it and studied it. How did he get that?

 

“Ah… yeah. Stupid childhood stunts when learning how to teleport. I really wanted to touch the moon. Tattooed myself up with all sorts of magic and just barely survived. Grabbed this as proof.” He sadly wouldn’t have any proof other than her and well… gods if she shifted people would want her for her hide. He grinned at her, cheeks warm before adding, “I bet you have seen plenty of moons before.”

 

He made it to the moon and back. He was either incredibly brave and lucky, or foolish and lucky. Probably all of the above. Onna gently played with it before she considered something and then twisted her hand a little. A small piece of the comet in her hand and she held it to him, “Then you ought to have proof of your successful journey to catch the comet, Auzrin Kattalakis. I may have seen many moons, but those are simple journeys for me. For you, that is a feat. I do hope that one day I will see you among my stars.”

 

Stunned, he just gently took the stone and rolled it in his hand. The texture and make were entirely different from his moon rock and it was fascinating. He closed his hand over it and leaned forward to press a gentle whisper of a kiss on her cheek, “Thank you, Onna. Your gift means the world to me. If this is but my last treasure from the sky above, then I am glad to be closest to a star such as you. I am sure you shine brightest in the sky. I won’t have any trouble finding you.”

 

Onna blinked and touched her cheek and then laughed softly, “You are welcome, Auzrin. I must say, it is charming to be flattered. Alas, we both have people to find. Perhaps I can tell you which stars to search for me in. I tend to move about a lot. Seems to drive some people mad when a star just moves or seems to ‘vanish’ as it were.”

 

Auzrin nodded and unbound the leather cord from his braid and started to wrap the piece of comet and then he tied it to his necklace beside the moon stone where it hung there. Little treasured trophies that most would never think they were such prized treasures, “First my friends and then we can find the child you seek.”

 

“Lead the way.” Onna said, a smile showing as she let Auzrin teleport her to his camp.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

“I am disgusted!” Onna screeched as she found out the wishes from the child were not as painful as seeing how the child lived. Despised. Abandoned twice. She simply wanted to wisk him away, but damnable spirits urged her to let him remain there. Futures to fulfil. So much pain waiting for the child and it shattered her heart. Oh she would give the fires of a thousand suns to that entire village!

 

Auzrin watched her pace back and forth. He had nearly wanted to go in with her. To wisk that boy away. His heart broke for the child. The only one that had truly wanted him alive was banished to a comet. He had no love for the Greeks at all right that second. Hell his love for their pantheon was a withered thing. Except someone had pleaded with them to not touch a thing.

 

They had obliged, but it was a cruel thing. The star was glowing and he could tell by the scorched earth that it was not safe to touch her, “I know, Onna. There are many… people who thrive on their cruelty to others. Yet not enough souls to save them all. Or apparently destiny.” He scowled and then watched as a twig nearly caught on fire. He ran to it and put it out with his big hand before approaching her and gently setting his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

 

Gods, it hurt his hands, but when he saw the dark eyes staring up at him he couldn't just let her go. Pain shone in those dark eyes. He just wanted to help soothe her, but he could not remotely think of the first thing to say. There was nothing that made the situation better. Nothing to ease the helplessness right then.

 

“I can hear him wishing, Auzrin. I hear him. He just wants to be loved. He wants to be accepted and they… and they treat him as though he were some some… _defect_. A blight! It is them who are the blight! Damn Zeus and damn his entire pantheon! Them begetting their children and then leaving them out to the wolves! COWARDS!” She snarled loudly and her skin flared hot, making Auzrin finally cry out in pain and step back. Onna froze as he stared at his blistering hands. Her heart broke then… even a drakomai could not handle the heat of a sun. Not like her. “Oh Auzrin, I am so sorry.”

 

“It is alright, Onna. You are a star. I was bound to get a little toasted.” He smiled reassuringly to her and wiggled his fingers, “I will heal.” Yet she looked so heartbroken and furious, “Although I would not yell their names so loudly. They tend to curse everyone and their family if they feel insulted for whatever reason.” Auzrin moved forward and gently held his burnt hands to her, “I know it is painful to see the child hurting. Trust me, if I could I would save him. I would save many children from hardships if I were able and I imagine you would grant the wishes of all the children if you could.”

 

Onna took the hand and studied the blisters. A gentle kiss and a force of will to heal him. Though the scars would remain. A light discoloration on the insides of his hands, “Children are treasures and should not be…” She trailed off as her throat seemed to close up to choke her words from her. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. “What do I tell her? How can I tell my friend that her baby is treated so horribly.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to keep herself from burning him. “It would break her heart and I cannot even let him know that his mother loves him.”

 

“Then give him stars that shine brightest. Let him know he is loved by the sky above.” Auzrin tells her softly, “His mother is there and if she loves him as you say he does, some part of him will hold onto hope that someone cares. It is the best anyone can do.”

 

“I will… I will do that then, Auzrin. Thank you.” Her voice trembled as she moved and hugged him tightly, “I thought you foolish when I first saw you, but now I find you wise.”

 

“Well..” Auzrin wrapped her in a gentle hug and laughed, “Glad to know that I have improved in intelligence before your eyes. I think I am still pretty foolish though.” He nuzzled her hair in a comforting act and gave a soft rumbling purr as a cat would.

 

It was a soothing sound, but causing him pain and scorching the Earth was a painful reminder of why she could not stay. It would kill him. She would kill him, “I should prepare to leave soon. In a few weeks Sterope will return and I must go with her. I cannot stay. If I witness any more pain and hear any more wishes for reprieve where I can give none, I may just simply burn the world away to free everyone of their misery.”

 

“You truly cannot stay here, Onna?” He asked softly, holding her in his arms. Tight enough to give comfort that he was there, but loose enough to let her draw away whenever she wanted.

 

“I cannot. Just now I gave you pain. You have been nothing but kind to me. You introduced me to your friends. You showed me how to live here safely. Showed me the world through your eyes and helped me in my task.” He gave her hope that the whole world would not turn out horrid. That there was a reason to allow it to live. “But I know my own limits and dangers. I am a star meant for the vastness of the sky. I cannot thrive here.”

 

“I understand.” Auzrin said softly. Hell, if he wanted to he could not follow her. His hand gently brushed over her hair and he added, “Just as I can barely thrive being in this form. The night is the only time I can feel free. I would never wish to trap you.”

 

Onna drew back and studied him. One of her hands moved to gently caress his cheek, “Then the stars shall shine brightly for you as well, Auzrin Kattalakis. So that you may feel always that you are flying among us.”

 

“Then I will bear my scars with honor and fly as high as I can so you may see me no matter how far you are.” He responds softly, “And I will try to help all that I can so that you can hear wishes that do not bring your heart pain.”

 

Weeks. She had spent weeks with the man and she just could not help but to stare at him. Her heart twisted in the sincerity and his wish that he could ease her pain. Oh if she could give him the ability to be as she was, she would. A move to gently kiss his cheek, “I believe you, Auzrin.” Her voice soft as she considered something. “My time here may be short, but I would not wish to… leave without having done something memorable with you.”

 

Auzrin blinked at her slowly and then tilted his head, “I would think our first meeting was very memorable.” Should he be insulted? It was hard to tell and frankly he was not sure.

 

Onna laughed softly and smiled, “Yes, that too was memorable, but I do not wish to leave on such a sad note.” Gods help her, she hoped she did not regret this. She had told her friend under no uncertain terms that she was not going to be doing anything like this. And yet there she was, thinking of offering to entangle with him, “I do not know how you feel about ah… sex without intention of a further relationship. I could never imagine making you feel obligated to remain with me and I know many who would not be happy to share with someone else.”

 

Auzrin nodded, listening until his brain caught up with what she said. Wait. Sex? What? His eyes went wide and he worked his jaw a little, “I… well… there are cases of ah…. Shifters like myself can become tied to another. Some will get a mark on their hand and the female chooses if they wish to be a bound pair or not. The male either is accepted and can only ever have sex with that person or become unable to if the other does not accept them. It is a very… new concept. I have not discovered what would happen if two males ended up a bound pair. The rules seem very convoluted in that respect. Or two women even…” he babbled a bit until Onna started laughing. Then he froze. Whoops. Too much information all at once, “Ah, sorry.”

 

“No, please do not apologize. I rather like the way your eyes come to life when you start explaining things.” A smile as she studies him, “If I could remain, I would love to be your mate. You seem like a sweet and genuine soul.”

 

“Well I am not sweet all of the time. I get loud and angry. I stomp around. I am brutally violent when pushed to be. My temper is not all that kind. You have just found me on a good day.” Auzrin admits. Surely there was someone out there far better for her among the stars. Though… she could at least choose to lay with others if she wanted to. She was not a dragon like him so perhaps the conventions of mating and having children were beyond that.  “But… if you were ever to mate with me. I would treasure those times where you come here and I am not the kind to mind sharing. I think it is wonderful for others to be full of love for everyone. For myself, well, I think I can survive the celibacy if it were to come to that. I do not know if being a star would prevent you from having children with anyone but me though.”

 

So considerate. A soft smile shone and it reached her eyes, “If you were the only one to ever give me such a gift, then I would treasure that child.” And gods knew she would let Sterope dote on the babe as much as possible. No god, demon, or power would keep the goddess from loving on children at all. Onna would see to that in some form, “Even with such risks, I would love to spend a moment in pleasure rather than pain.”

 

“Well then…” Auzrin just stared down at the woman and took a deep breath to focus on this. Risks and all…. What were the chances of him bonding to her? Even so… the weeks he spent thus far with her were a wonderful adventure of learning about somewhere new. He had goals and worlds to reach. “I would greatly enjoy being to fly with you to somewhere… safer and romantic for two dragons to intertwine.”

 

The way he said it made Onna laugh again. Of course the poor thing was also hoping he didn’t screw it all up again. A move to grab his hand and move into the night, “Then you had best catch up so you can lead the way.” And she took off running then shifting into a dragon and flying into the night sky.

 

Auzrin stared for a moment and then laughed, running off after her and shifting as well. It would be a good night. He would find a way to make sure of it.


	13. The Star meets the Raven

**And here is the bit I wanted to write about bitty Itisha meeting Ren and her father. :) Enjoy! Dark Hunters of course belongs to the wonderful Sherilyn Kenyon.**  


* * *

 

There was a strangled sound from somewhere in the trees. Makah'Alay looked up from what he was doing. Then the young boy looked around. No one else was around. There was a deep set frown as he heard the sound again. It was a sound he had never heard before and it made him want to get help but… he also didn’t feel like being kicked again.

 

A deep frown from the boy and he looked around and grabbed onto his knife he was using for his chores. He started towards the sound. Surely someone else had heard it, right? Another sound and he shook the doubts starting to clutter his head. Maybe he could bring it home if it was game he could bring home as food.

 

With that thought in mind, he started to try and tread carefully. The strangled sounds got louder and then he swore he heard something that sounded like a whimper. The sounds of a strange language as well coming out of the mouth of the being made him stop. Was it a demon? Curiosity clawed at him as he crept forward and then stared at the tangle of limbs in branches. The white scales looked like precious opals as the thing writhed. From what he could see in the tangle of the trees, there was a long tail, sharp claws, and wings. From here it could not see them, but he could see the thing writhe and fight.

 

Then it let out another pitiful sound and he froze. He could hear its distress. It’s pain as it tried to untangle. The membrane of the wings were torn up and it just wanted to get free. He stood there for a long time, watching it struggle as he warred with himself. There was no honor in killing the trapped thing. Plus something deep inside him told him how terrible of an idea it would be. Like his misery would become ten fold if he killed the beast.

 

Instead he quietly approached and spoke quietly as he made sure the thing could see him. Piercing blue eyes stared at him as the beast froze. He spoke quietly, “D-d-d-d-don’t be afraid. I am g-g-g-g-going to h-h-help you.” Bah, he was stuttering around the beast. Yet… it seemed as though it understood. Though when it started babbling at him, he stared owlishly at her. “I d-d-d-do not und-d-derstand w-w-what you are s-s-saying.”

 

A slow blink and then the beast scrunched up its face as it tried to think. Trying to attempt words. Auntie Sterope had taught her some words. Of course she discovered this realm had a lot of words and thousands of ways to say the same ones.

 

Makah'Alay hesitated and spoke something softly in the language he learned first. This time he did not stutter. He never would have dared spoken this way around others, “ _I cannot understand you. Are you a demon too?”_

Recognition hit then. Her mother told her about a ‘cousin’ she would meet some day who wished in the language of demons. Her mother taught her about that one. She shook her head. This one didn’t look like any sort of demon. Though what did she know? She wasn’t even supposed to be here.

 

“ _I am not a demon. I am a star like my Mommy._ ” Then she twisted her head around to get a better look at him, “ _You have eyes kind of like me! You remind me of Auntie Sterope!_ ”

 

Sterope? That made him stare at her. He would have almost thought her sister if not for the strange word of Auntie before the name.

 

“ _How did a star… how can a star be on Earth?”_

_“Well, I am not supposed to be here. I was supposed to wait with my Mom and Sterope to come and see my Daddy. But I didn’t want to wait that long._ ” She watched him break the branches around her and when she could move better, she started breaking some too. Mostly the ones around her wings. Those hurt a lot. Yeah, she was going to be in so much trouble.

 

“ _You said you know Sterope?_ ” Makah'Alay asked, trying to help make sure he didn’t tear her wings any more than they had been. When he finished, he watched her plop down on the ground and wriggle around like a hound before rolling onto her belly and looking at him. She was large like a buck, but she kept herself flat to the ground as to not tower over him. Head dipped down to be eye level with him and he could not help but want to pet her snout. To feel those scales that he realized glowed. She was warm.

 

“ _Uh huh. A big meanie put her on the comet when she had a baby. So she cannot see it, but she loves her baby a lot and she gets sad a lot. Momma said she saw him once, but wasn’t allowed to help him. It makes her really angry to talk about it. My name is Itisha.”_

Makah'Alay stared at her and then tried to work up the ability to speak, “ _My mother…. I…. I am Makah’Alay_.”

 

Itisha tilted her head and then blinked, “ _You are my cousin!! You must be Auntie Sterope’s baby!_ ” She suddenly started bouncing around. Running around him in excitement before nearly bowling him over with her face rubbing against his before turning into a little glowy ball of light and zipping around him a few times before poofing back into a dragon and sitting on the ground, “ _Hi, cousin!_ ”

 

That made him just gape at her more. She was so warm and… lively. Not to mention that weird bit with the ball of light that nearly blinded him. She really was a star. Cousin. He stared at her for a long time and then spoke again, “ _Can you take me with you? When you go home?_ ”

 

Itisha stared at the question and then wilted, eyes looking towards the ground, “ _I am sorry, Makah’Alay. I cannot. I don’t even know if I can go home. But… my parents couldn’t help you and I don’t think I am allowed to either. Can I try to give you another wish? I am a star… maybe I could do something?”_

_“Um… “_ What could he wish for? He didn’t want to wish for anything that seemed impossible. He frowned and then a hopeful look shone in his eyes, “ _Could you tell… could you tell my mom that I miss her?_ ”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Itisha could do that one. Glad she could do something, she moved and nuzzled him before looking up towards the sky, “ _I will let her know. When the comet comes around again, look up high in the sky. I will find you.”_ She promises. Another nuzzle of him and she could hear people yelling. A sudden move to cower back and try to hide, “ _Are you going to get in trouble because of me?_ ”

 

Makah’Alay wanted to lie. He really did. A look to the frightened beast at the yelling he understood. He really wanted to go with her. Hand reached out to pet her head soothingly, “ _It will be okay. I am always in trouble. Please go. I don’t know what they will do to you.”_

Itisha nodded and nuzzled the hand, “ _I am sorry._ ” She whispered and vanished. Makah’Alay really hoped she meant what she did about telling his mother his message.

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

“I see it! I see Earth, Mommy!” Itisha bounced around and stared over the edge of the comet. Intense blue eyes were wide in wonder and her white wavey hair whipped around her face. After seventy-five years she was going to see her daddy!

 

Onna came up behind her and smiled at the excitement. Oh she knew about the singular little escapade years ago. Part of her was sad that Itisha had not found her father, because she wanted him to badly see the surprise of life that he left her. The other part of her was thrilled because that meant Onna could see his face for the first time realizing that the little one was his daughter. The only good thing that came of her little trip was Sterope knowing her baby did not hate her and that the child knew he was not totally despised. There was love in the world for him.

 

 Fingers started to play with that wild hair and she started to braid it back to keep it out of her daughter’s face. She couldn’t have looked no more than nine years old. Securing it with a gold band with little star charms, she smiled, “I see it too. What are you most excited about?”

 

“Seeing Daddy and Makah’Alay! I want to show him all the new things I learned since last time. Do you think he will be little like me or an adult?” Given his mother was Sterope it was hard to say. The star of course was another matter. A dance around the comet and the brilliant red skirt of the dress whirled around her. Golds curled in intricate embroidery with bright coppery flowers. It matched the single coppery crown on her head that doubled as a head band. “And I really want to meet Daddy. I hope he likes me. What if he doesn’t like me, Mommy?” There was a pause and she looked over to Onna. Makah’Alay’s family and people all seemed to hate him. Not that she could understand why. He was so kind to her. So helpful. Brave.

 

Onna blinked at that fear and her heart broke. To know that such people could treat anyone in such a way was not a horror she wanted her child to face so soon. She moved to her daughter and kissed her forehead, “Because I watched his anger when he saw your cousin, My Heart. He wanted to wisk him away so badly and protect him from all of the hurt in the world. I have no doubt in my mind that he will want to see you and cherish you like the treasure you are.”

 

That seemed to soothe her, though Itisha looked towards the Earth again, “If I find Makah’Alay, I want to help him. I don’t care what any force says. He should be hugged and played with and be able to hunt and everything.” There was a tone of determination in her voice, “Then we can be one big family. We can figure out how to get him and Daddy onto the comet!”

 

“Oh Itisha…” She was such a dreamer. Certainly a trait she earned from her father. “If anyone could figure that out, it would be you.” Onna looked over to Sterope who looked towards the Earth with longing.

 

“Auntie Sterope, would you like me to get a message to Makah’Alay?” Itisha asked, bright eyes looking to the goddess hopefully.

 

The goddess blinked and looked at the girl she spoiled as much as she could and doted on every moment she was allowed to. If only she could dote on her son in such a manner. She walked over to Itisha and brushed her fingers against her hair, “Yes please. And a gift.”

 

Itisha smiled up at her with a brilliance that stunned many, “I would be happy to!” Especially if she could make her cousin and aunt smile. The kiss on her head made her smile more and she looked towards the Earth. Hopefully she could keep her promise… and not get stuck on any trees.

 

The wait felt so painfully long. Yet soon she blinked as her mother started laughing and pointing. Looking down, Itisha saw a black dot speeding towards them. Even from there she could see glimmering magic as the dot vanished and then was closer, “Is that him? Is that Daddy?”

 

Onna nodded and shifted, wings stretching as she looked down at the male, “At least it is going smoother this time. I wonder what he is using for magic this time. Make sure you have Aunt Sterope’s gift, Itisha. Let’s go meet your father half-way before he hurts himself.”

 

Itisha nodded and shifted. She always loved her mother’s brilliant colors. She also loved how similar she was to her, even though she was closer to opals and moonstones than the molten fire colors her mother was. Another poof and she saw the dot even closer now. He looked like the night sky! Itisha started bouncing where she was and ran in a circle before checking to make sure she had the gift and she nuzzled Sterope. Then she looked at her mother, “Can we go now? Please?”

 

A nod and the celestial glanced to the goddess, “I will be back, Sterope. Please be safe.” Onna promised before taking off and flying down right as the male poofed again and was so very close that they could see the color of his eyes now. Itisha made a trilling sound zoomed ahead, glowing like a little shooting star as she zipped past her mother and started to fly circles around the male.

 

“Itisha! Wait!” Onna called after her. Exasperated but laughing as Auzrin jerked to a near stop and nearly fell from the sky again. She swiftly came to meet with them and flew close enough to nuzzle against the male, “Hello, Auzrin. It has been a while. I see you figured out some stronger magic.”

 

Auzrin was just staring first at the speeding little white dart and then looked at the one who made his heart swell to see her. Adoration spilled from him as he nuzzled his mate back, “Yes, I called in a few favors. I was busy working out all the bugs so I could get higher. I can breathe and the magic isn’t trying to shatter yet.” He watched the little thing zip around them, “So… who is… that?”

 

Onna’s eyes glittered and she smiled, “This is our daughter, Itisha. Darling, please stop shooting around like that and let your father see you.” She chided and the little dragoness slowed and flew in lazy circles around them as best she could.

 

It was so hard to contain her excitement and worry, “Hiiiiiii Daddy. I’m Itisha! Mommy told me how nice and kind you are and how you flew up to try and catch a comet and how you touched the moon! I touched moons too! Lots of moons! And planets and stars! I like the other stars. They are fun! Even the big red giants play with me! Flying in storms is fun too! Makes me really tired though and I really hate the lightening, but it is fun! Also the rings of-“

 

“Itisha, sweetheart, calm down. You are going to have plenty of time to tell him everything.” Onna laughed and then she nuzzled Auzrin affectionately before gesturing her head towards the ground, “May we land, please? She will fly you dizzy if you let her.”

 

Auzrin laughed too and nodded, teeth showing in a fearsome draconic grin, “Yes. Although I do not mind if she wishes to babble. After all, it is not long I will see you both. So I imagine there is a lot I need to learn about.” He started to guide them down to somewhere safe, though the bright little white dart he worried over, “Itisha fly closer to me please. I would not want someone to hurt you because you stand out against the night sky.” He felt the brush of air as she got closer to him and he brought then down to a spot with thick tree coverage. He landed and shifted into a human form, watching Onna do the same and then the tiny dragon shifted as well.

 

Then he was staring down at the most precious child he had ever seen. The little flying opal was as beautiful as a star in this form as she was a dragon. He knelt down to look her better eye to eye and held out his hand to her, palm up, “Hello, Itisha. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Itisha stared at the giant hand and the giant of a man that stood there. He was _huge_. Crystal blue eyes stared up at him and that tousled white hair framed her equally white face. A blink at the hand and she dashed past it and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, “Hello, Daddy!”

 

“Speaking of seeing us. I had thought that while I cannot stay here long, our daughter could. With you. Seventy-five years here with you and then she can come back with me for a while and back and forth between us both. If you are willing.” Onna spoke her suggestion lightly. Watching his eyes widen and then love filling them at the claim the child gave him.

 

Daddy. She called him Daddy. Oh his heart, “Hello, little star.” Auzrin managed with a voice rough from emotion, “You want me to keep her? For so long? What about you?” Oh how badly he wished he could be up there with them instead. He had never imagined he would have a daughter. Nor a mate. He reached his marked hand out towards Onna to encourage her to approach so he could tug her close and give her a fierce short kiss.

 

Onna nearly melted at that little kiss. It was small but it said so much. She had missed him as much as he missed her. Oh she was going to make sure she cherished as much time with all three of them together as possible. Drawing back she smiled and nodded, watching the tiny little dragoness curl against his chest. She watched their daughter watch in trepidation, hoping he would let her stay.

 

“Yes. Until the comet passes again, and I will be fine. I will miss you both, but I know she will be in good hands. She ought to be able to learn both of our worlds and both of our love. We are long lived after all, it gives her time.” Then she smiled, “Plus as she gets older I am sure she will gain a much better grasp at that teleportation. She visited Earth several decades ago trying to find you before I could introduce you.”

 

“She did?” Eyes went wide as he drew back and looked at Itisha for a long time. The distance that must have been! “Well, I am glad she made it to and from alright. At least I know what to look out for.” All the heart attacks. All of them. Auzrin scooped her up and looked at her as she squeaked, “So, little star, would you like to spend seventy-five years with me? I am afraid my world is not as expansive as your mother’s, but I can try to make it interesting.”

 

A bashful look and then Itisha blinked as she was scooped up. He was asking her? Eyes went wide and she hugged him tight again, “Yes! Please! I want to learn everything, please! Oh, oh and I need to find Makah’Alay! I need to give him a gift!” She poofed out of her dad’s arms and then appeared on the ground, “I’ll be right back! I am going to give him a gift and then try to find him and bring him home and- yes!” She vanished and left both of her parents gawking at the spot the girl had been.

 

“Dear gods, my hair will go as white as her scales by the end of the week.” Auzrin laughed weakly. He looked to Onna and tilted his head towards her. “Should we… try to find her? How to we begin looking for her?” Panic was filling his chest. What if someone tried to hurt her? Then he remembered something. The child. Makah’Alay. Oh no. Oh no no no, “I swear if he hurts her…” He suddenly growled.

 

Onna looked perplexed, “He who? Makah’Alay? Why would he hurt her? He saved her before?”

 

When Auzrin explained to her short hand what had happened, the star paled and looked towards the sky as though their little star would be there. Eyes closed tightly to try and listen to the familiar language his wishes had been in, “Are you absolutely sure it was him?”

 

“I know no other by such a name.” Auzrin promised and looked at the sky. He could try to port there, but he didn’t know _where_ she went. “Could you find her?”

 

“I am trying. I am… hoping to hear if he has wishes. Not all wishes are good ones.” She said grimly. Oh, she really hoped her daughter knew to run if she was put in danger. Onna grabbed onto his hand, “I _think_ I know where she is. But we must hurry.” He did not feel malicious, but the wishes held so much guilt and self-loathing in them.

 

Itisha stood in a strange yard and looked around. The forest was similar in scent, but she was not entirely accustomed to it. It had been so long since she had been there. A frown as she tried to peek towards the village. Except she could not find it It looked different than before, “ _Makah’Alay_?” She called out into the trees softly.

 

A hesitation and she called the name again. Itisha frowned and started to walk around. The trees towered over her and everything felt strange and looked just as much so. She yelled the name this time and waited. Where was she? Maybe her parents knew? How did she get back though? Oh… maybe she shouldn’t have left.

 

A little whimper and she looked up at a tree and decided that maybe climbing it would help her find her way. She promised! The little dragoness had promised her cousin that she would meet with him when the comet came around again. A she got into the tree, she was suddenly startled by a massive black raven. Never having seen one before, she squeaked and fell from the tree. The bird swooped down and turned into a man who swiftly caught the child. Black eyes stared down at the little glowing child in his arms.

 

Itisha started to rapidly apologize and plead not to get hurt and that she was just looking for her cousin. Just wanted to find her cousin, Makah'Alay. As she babbled in the demonic language he knew best, the man stared at the tiny thing.

 

“ _Itisha_?” He asked, astonished. She was so… _small_ still.

 

At her name she froze and stared at him. The eyes were all wrong and this man was just… huge. A sniff at him and… well he smelled the same. A shift to partly crawl up at him, holding his head between her hands. Intense eyes staring at him, “ _Makah’Alay?_ ”

 

There was a near snarl that made her freeze when he reacted to the name. “ _Don’t call me that!_ ” She wilted in his arms and he suddenly felt guilty. Especially as tears started to well up in her bright eyes. A couple deep breaths and he gave her a thin smile, “ _My name is different now. It is Ren._ ” No need to tell her what it meant entirely.

 

Itisha still was wilted as she looked at her hands. She must have really screwed up. There was a numb little nod and Ren felt guilt stab at him again. Being feared by her was not something he wanted to do.

 

“ _I am sorry for yelling, Itisha. Truly. It has been a long time and… a lot of things have happened since then._ ” Ren told her softly as he moved to set her down on the ground and kneel before her, “ _You do not have to, but please forgive me._ ”

 

Itisha looked up at him and met his eyes. A shift and then she magicked a bag out of the air and a note. She held them out to him, “ _I promised you and Aunt Sterope that I would see you again and bring you a gift.”_  Then she managed a little smile, “ _It is okay. I didn’t know you would get so big. I am sorry I took so long._ ”

 

His mother. She brought something from his mother. Stunned, he reached out for the gifts and cradled them. He looked over the note and then the bag. His heart wanted to stop at the crystals inside. Pocketing both, he offered his hand to her, “Thank you, Itisha.” He spoke softly in a different tongue, forgetting himself.

 

Imagine his surprise when Itisha smiled at him, “You are welcome. Do you want me to give anything to Sterope? I can ask Mommy to take it to her. I am going to be staying with my Daddy until the comet comes back in another seventy-five years. Maybe I can hunt with you.”

 

“I… will think of something to send to her.” Ren promises and then he cringes, “I do not think it would be a good idea for you to hunt with me, Itisha. You are very sweet, but you would be in a lot of danger. I’ve done many bad things in my life and many people would rather me dead for it. I wouldn’t want you in danger and I imagine your parents would not either.” Oh gods. Those big innocent eyes looked so confused and hurt. Never so badly did he want to just run away in shame, but there he was staring at a child who had once given him a little bit of hope.

 

“But I would learn Ma- Ren! I would learn to fight! Then I could help protect you and you could meet my Daddy and Mommy and I could learn how to get you to the comet and you could visit your Mommy!” Her eyes got glassy as she stared at him. A sniff as she wiped at her eyes.

 

“Itisha, he is right. You can’t fight. Not yet. It is not safe for you.” Onna said softly. She came out of the trees running and dropped to her knees to hug her child tightly to herself. It was then the poor thing broke down crying. She looked to Ren and frowned as he stared back at her. Seeming startled with her appearance there so suddenly, “I am glad my mate was wrong about you possibly hurting her, but I would be lying if I said I would not be bothered by the things you have done.”

 

“I am bothered by it too.” He said quietly, looking at Itisha huddling against the woman he gave a bow, “I am sorry to cause you distress. Could you… tell my mother that I am sorry?” For what he had become. The things he had done. No doubt she would be angry at him. Disown him. Then he added softly, “And I am sorry, Itisha, for disappointing you. Listen to your parents. Don’t make them worry.” And please do not seek him out again. He turned into a raven and flew away, leaving Itisha there clutching to her mother in such utter confusion and hurt.

 

Auzrin approached finally, a sigh of relief at seeing both alive and well. Though concern grew at the sight of Itisha crying. He blinked when she ran towards him, allowing him to scoop her up and cradle her to his chest, “Did she get hurt?”

 

“Only her hopes.” Onna explained softly, “Whatever he has done, he is no longer the evil you feel he was.” She watched as her daughter fell asleep. Given she had hardly rested the trip there, she was not surprised, “But there are a lot of dangers in the world. We will need to keep her safe and teach her how to fight and hunt if we are able.”

 

“I promise to teach her all that I can about surviving here, Onna.” His voice gentle as he purred the words to give his daughter comfort. She was so very small in his arms. A shift as he heard voices and he cursed softly, “For now, it isn’t safe here. I can take you somewhere that is safe for us all.” He shifted Itisha into one arm. His other arm wrapped around Onna and they vanished from the trees. From one of the trees the raven watched.

 

Ren would have to make sure to ward her off so her parents did not lose her. It was better for her this way anyway. The child did not need to make friends with the likes of him.


	14. Stars and Starlight

**So, this is working off of Itisha's parents meeting and all. Of during the short time Itisha and Ash had been dating, Itisha took Ash to meet her mother. Because well, it is her Mom and she wants them to meet.**  
  
Enjoy and thank you for reading!! :)

* * *

 

"I face nightmares, monsters, demons, and everything else and meeting your mother is what scares me." Ash admits as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Given who your mom is, I really am surprised about that." Itisha checked over the kitchen again and the notes she left for Alexion and Danger. They were good with the kids, and Simi would definitely enjoy playing with them all.

"Not really fair that you knew mine first before you met me." He pointed out with a bit of a smile. Ash watched her busy body about the room with the red and gold dress she wore  that danced and swayed around her as she fussed.

"I mean if you looked at the sky, you kind of knew her. She was from the constellation Draco. So everyone has seen her. Well, anyone who lives in the right place to see it."

"This is not entirely comforting to me."

"Why not?"

"Because while I am a fierce badass and can wipe the floor with a lot of people, pretty sure you could kick my ass into a wall if you really wanted to. Angry mothers tend to get protective over their kids, your mom would probably hand me my ass if I hurt you."

"I think that was a compliment to my fighting prowess, so I will take that one. Don't worry, if Mom didn't kill cousin Ren when I was a kid, she isn't going to kill you."

"Ren is your cousin? Wait... you know Ren?"

"Well, sort of my cousin. I call his mom Auntie Sterope. My mom and her were friends and like sisters so she doted on me a lot. I try to carry messages and gifts back and forth when I am able. Flying all the way out there is insanely exhausting. I can see why mom taxi's via comet."

"I have this horrible feeling that the song It's A Small World will be stuck in my head for centuries."  
  
"Oh good, I was wondering if I thought it hard enough if you would hear it."

"Well stop thinking the song so hard. My brain is trying to make a verse in Atlantean."

"Oooooh, i want to hear you sing it. I'll totally sing a verse in Celestial Dragon. Oh and demon. Wait, I need to get a book on all the really old languages. We must make a historical version of this song! Zarek can help sing it!"

"I changed my mind. Meeting your mother is less terrifying that that idea." Ash laughed though as her eyes sparkled. He held his arm out to her when she assured herself everything was fine. It was early morning, so the kids were asleep for now. They would be heading off to school soon. Last day was coming up. Itisha focused. She had been tracking the comet with a telescope for a while. Wanted to do this right. Thank the gods that Ash was a god or this would fail badly. Hugging his arm closer to her, she ported them. A flash from her kitchen and soon they were standing somewhere much darker. The tail of the comet offered light to their surroundings.

"Yay! I did it!" Itisha slightly bounced.  
  
Ash blinked as they stood on the comet that was so very far from Earth. Given how fast the thing moved, it was pretty damn impressive of her aim. If given time to focus on her magic instead of other things, he wondered just how terrifying the woman could have been, "Should I be worried about what would have happened if you failed?" He teased. Then Ash looked around. Sterope he knew of. Though he blinked at something that shimmered when it moved. It seemed almost an aftereffect that seemed more solid if you didn’t look directly at it  
  
That aftereffect turned towards them and smiled as soon as dark eyes landed on Itisha. Arms spread as she took several steps forward. A mark shone on dark skin, even if iridescent. A dragon whose head rested on the palm and wrapped up the arm, “Hello, My Heart.” She greeted with a croon, wrapping her arms around Itisha when the dragoness broke off from Ash to run to the translucent image. At the touch, she seemed suddenly more solid. As though Itisha helped her linger.

“Hello, Mom.” Itisha said with a smile and looked over to Sterope who came over to give a hug as well. A smile as Itisha gave her something and a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you, little one.” Sterope gave a glance towards Ash who suddenly shifted from one foot to another. Did not normally let it bother him, but being studied like that made him feel vulnerable, “You brought a friend?”

“Ah…” Itisha was not sure on the word to use. Boyfriend? Lover? She had a claim on him, but also didn’t. He was not really hers to claim but… the look in his eyes made her realize that for now they had a claim on the other. He seemed to always be waiting for someone to just refuse their claim on him, “My heart.” She finally explained and then lifted her mother’s hand to motion to the mark. He was as much a part of her heart as her kids after all.

Onna’s eyes glimmered and she looked to Ash then and smiled. Even moreso as Itisha went over to him and tugged him over to get closer to them. He seemed hesitant, but he relaxed a bit when she laced her fingers with his and snugged against him. He couldn’t help but to cuddle her against him a little and kiss the top of her head.

“I was beginning to worry you were going to become a hermit. You adopt children like some people do cats.”

“Well I mean, some of the kids _are_  cats, so not too far off the truth.” Itisha mused and then added, “Ash is very good with all of the kids though. It is incredibly sweet.” And she smiled up at him with undeniable adoration showing in her smile.

Ash could not breathe for a second. She was so very openly… affectionate. With him. Around others they both tried to tone it down a little. In either of their homes they were a lot more snuggly and passionate. In front of her mother, she was just as adoring and he didn’t ever expect that. She was just so very happy right at that moment, “I would disagree, but it is very hard to win an argument with her. She logics you to death.”

“Logic and my daughter in the same sentence?” Onna asked, brow rising as she laughed. She watched Itisha stick her tongue out at her and she tapped the end of her nose, “I must have finally imparted something on her. Here I thought she got all of her sense from her father. We met because he was trying to catch the comet.” She laughed at the memory. “I spooked him so badly he went prone. He wanted to so badly fly among the stars.”

“Well, he got to fly with two of them.” Sterope mused and then gave a small bow, “I am going to work on a message and gift a while, Itisha. Thank you for the unexpected message. A pleasure to meet you, Ash.” Then she vanished to the home on the comet.

“How is Dad?” Itisha asked. Her voice softened as the painful subject was brought up.

“He is well. His afterlife is full of stars and planets for him to explore. I am glad the fields allow him to explore his dreams. I imagine when we are both ready to reincarnate, he will be a star.”

So, she really was dead. Which made Ash wonder how she was there and interacting with them. He canted his head a little, but gave Itisha a gentle squeeze when he could feel her sadness tugging at her. She missed them. He wondered why Itisha had not mentioned her mother not being among the living before.

“Stars can seemingly shine for years after their after burn.” Onna said absently.

That startled Ash and he blinked at her, “What?”

“You had that look. You were wondering how I remain here. The light of a star can shine for many years even after it has gone out, mind you I went out with a bang. Stars are especially easy to reincarnate. The debris do eventually form a new star. I am simply hoping my mate can be reincarnated with me. For now, I am stubbornly remaining. I would prefer my larger form, but I do not wish to exhaust the energy more than I have been.” A warm smile shone, “I wish to try and be here for my daughter as much as possible.”

“You are very dedicated.” Ash said finally, “She is very lucky to have you as her mother.”

“Stubborn. I inherited all of her stubborn.” Itisha said with a soft smile. Then she added, “But her stubborn is getting used up. I think... this is the last time I see her. I am all big and grown and Dad is going to need her. Especially if he wants to be a star. Someone has to teach him.”

“Yes well, have to make sure someone teaches you as well. Which you are learning beautifully. Your aim for teleporting has certainly improved. You actually made it on the comet this time.” Onna mused. A sad light in her eyes, but then she looked to Ash and studied him, “You entirely inherited your attraction to tall dark men from me. I think if he went any more goth, his skin would be the color of ink.”

Ash stared owlishly and he swore he felt a heat creeping over his cheeks and down to his neck.

“Mm no, it is a really pretty blue. Marbly even.” Itisha mused, looking up at Ash who just sort of looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh _really_  now. You know, my mate had cobalt skin.” Onna grinned at him, “Next you will tell me he has horns and wings.”

“Well, I mean, he does have horns. I like them. Course I like everything about him so it works.”

“I would hope so, else this would be slightly awkward.” Ash says in exasperation, though he was smiling. Especially as Itisha giggled a bit and hugged him around the waist.

“In other words we are making him uncomfortable. Which means we ought to stop.” Itisha mused softly and nuzzled his chest a bit. Of course the conversation had been more to redirect from the part about her mother finally vanishing. Saying goodbye was always hard, frankly she was not ready to do that quite yet.

“I don’t mind. You hadn’t told me yet about your dad trying to catch a comet.” Ash assured her.

“Or touching the moon.” Onna added with a smile.

“Oh yeah.” Itisha smiled and then she dug inside of her dress pocket and held up the worn leather strap with two pitted rocks hanging off of it. Gold with a fire opal settled in the divet of the piece of comet, “Dad tried to get to the moon when he was a kid. He did it and brought back a moon rock… and a cold.”

Ash blinked and then started laughing, “Well, that explains the tesla coils then." Clearly inherited the insane ideas from her father. And the fact that they worked, “Ah, Onna, you would be glad to know that Itisha is the second moon orbiting Earth. She is a goddess now.”

“Well, the smaller moon _and_  a sun. I am a star after all. Fire and all that fun stuff.”

“Right, my mistake.” He muses.

Onna beamed at them both, “I am happy to hear it, although a Celestial is a god in their own right. If you two ever figure out how, you should let her haul you around for a tour of space. Should see how excited she gets about Jupiter and Saturn. Not to mention the Andromeda galaxy.”

“I think you should see how excited she gets about all of the different food Earth has.” Ash offered with amusement. Also interest piqued about the fact a Celestial was a god. If Itisha really was one before, she hid the fact well. He hugged Itisha more to himself before studying her mother. A moment of hesitation before speaking, “Thank you for bringing her to Earth. If you had not, I think the world would be a much darker place without her light.” Not just for him, but a lot of people.

“Thank you for taking care of her, Ash. I am very glad you both are there for the other.” Onna responds softly. A warm smile showing as she studies her daughter looking off towards the other stars in the distance.

“I think she takes care of me more than I do for her. She mothers at everything.” Nagging and all, and he loved her for it. He loved her. It scared him and delighted him. The dragoness tucked in his hold loved him back and that scared him too. Though he could see a wistful look in her eyes. When was the last time she had ever been among the stars? Definitely a question for later.

“That one is all her. I don’t know if Auzrin and I fussed at her quite as much. First few minutes of Earth and she vanished on us. About gave us heart attacks.”

“She is good at that.” Ash said absently as he still watched the look she gave towards the stars, “Hey, Tish.” He spoke softly to her. One finger gently touching her chin to get her attention.

“Hm?” She looked up at him. Blinking the dazed look from her eyes, “Yes, Ash?”

“Why don’t you fly around a bit. I can talk to your mom. I am sure it won’t be too hard.” Ash smiled at her a little before touching his forehead against hers, “Besides, I haven’t seen your full form yet.”

She could fly around? Did she even remember how to? Itisha only really flew when the comet came by. Which tended to panic a ton of people seeing a ‘shooting star’ so she learned to port better. Yet… she could fly up here. Fly out in the large solar system. Show him her full form too.

That was right, she had never gotten to do that yet. Looking at the necklace she held, she moved and looped it around his neck, careful not to touch his neck, “Hold this for me then, please.” A move to then steal a soft little kiss from him and a murmured ‘I love you’ before she hugged her mom, “Play nice with him.” She warned playfully before starting off at a run for a far more open area. Her form started to glow bright then before she shifted into a massive opal dragon. The horns and spines all looked like carved moon stone set into opal scales. Pale blue eyes shone brightly as she looked at Ash. Her massive head moving to gently nuzzle him before she turned and took off. A trail of shimmering light following her as she danced out in space and flew around the comet.

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Onna asked, pride in her words, “I see her horns finally came in.”

“Very.” Ash agreed. A smile showing finally after the shock wore off. He raised a brow. Finally?

“Dragons take a very long time to age. Stars even moreso. Although I think she may become the longest living star with proper immortality. Her light will forever shine.” Provided nothing tried to snuff it out, “As a dragon, she has been a very young adult for a long time I believe to simply mature. Eternally stuck at the human age of 18 for a while can be exhausting, I think she barely passed by her early twenties before Apollymi claimed her for your pantheon.”

Ash snorted laughter and coughed, “Yeah, I can’t imagine that at all. Nope. Not at all. At least she can drink without being carded.”

Onna raised a brow, “What is being carded? I don’t know all of the customs. Except for when Itisha visits.” Which was entirely how she knew about the goth thing.

“Ah… in some places you need to be a certain age to drink. I think we froze her just at the age of looking like she can drink legally.” He mused. Of course being a god might have boosted the maturity. Though if she was aging that entire time, she looked pretty damn good for her age. Frankly he would not have wanted to go through puberty that long. Ever.

“Ah. Yes well luckily she became an adult a while ago. Just dragons keep maturing for far longer until we get our horns in. Despite being a god, she may keep getting larger. Celestial dragons can get awfully massive. It is just a good thing she is a blend. I nearly set fire to so many things the times I did visit.”

“Well, I think the only thing in danger is her baking.” Ash smiled. He watched the white streak grow distant but still remain just slightly visible. A bit unnerving, but he had no doubt she would come back.

Onna laughed. Eyes glittering as she watches her daughter soar among the stars, “I do not doubt that at all. It is hard to contain a star. Thank you for encouraging her to fly. I know Auzrin did every second he could when night fell. Her and I stood out too much.”

“Well, I know she tries to fly with just her wings. Simi and Xirena enjoy it.”

“Oh good, I am glad she has not entirely given up her wings.” Onna sounded entirely relieved. There was so much she wished she could show her still. So much of the universe, “I had wanted to teach her so much more.” She rubbed her hand against the mark, “If I could have, I would have taken Auzrin with us. Grant his wish and then maybe…” Maybe they could have both stayed with their daughter for a little while longer.

“I think you taught her everything she needed.” Ash assures her, “She is fierce and compassionate. Always willing to help people and kick anyone in the head that harms the innocent. She loves so much, I am glad all of those kids found a home with her. Plus Earth has space programs and science. I am sure she loves learning about her other home that way too.” He was so going to take her to a space center now.

“She very much loves granting wishes.” Onna admits softly. A smile showing as she watches the little white streak dance in the distance, “Please cherish our star. I am always afraid the wrong person will take advantage of her heart and leave her hurting beyond repair.”

There was a whisper of Itisha’s words in his head. Her reminder that he one day was still destined for someone else. He could not imagine her being right. Not when he wanted to cradle the dragoness to him and love on her. “I will take care of her, Onna. She has a lot of people who care about her.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and watched the white streak get closer to them and twirl lazily around the comet. A smile at the interesting lines the light created around the comet’s tail. A glance towards the house as Sterope walked out of it. Then Onna looked out towards the dragon, “Itisha! Time to come down now, Aunt Sterope has something for you to take home!”

The streak of light turned small and zoomed around like a bauble of light around them all. Stopping to snuggle Sterope and then Ash before forming into a woman again. She looked like she had just run a marathon. Eyes bright and glittering as the rest of her glowed. The red dress she wore swayed around her legs, “That was fun.” Nearly panted the words. Gods she was out of shape for that.

Onna laughed softly, “I am glad you enjoyed your flight. You should practice more often. I am sure with your porting now, you could feign to be part of a meteor shower. I heard those are quite frequent.” A motion towards Sterope and she watched Itisha bound over to her aunt.

Ash smiled as she hugged on her aunt and spoke to her softly, “I am going to meet you back at home, Itisha. I have something I need to do. Take your time with them. I’ll make sure the kids are okay.” He moved over and gave her a kiss. Hands cupping either side of her face as he did so. If this was really the last time she could speak to her mother like this, we wanted her to have as much time as she could. Drawing back, he nuzzled her cheek before moving over to Onna and offering his hand so he could kiss the back of hers, “Thank you for your hospitality, Onna. It was a pleasure meeting you.” And then a similar act for Sterope before vanishing.

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

* * *

Itisha had stayed a little bit longer, but then eventually knew she had to get home. A little more conversation with Sterope and Onna had done a lot to make her feel better. Though she felt bad having to leave which meant she also took time to give a lingering and final goodbye to her mother. Finally she left and then she made sure to drop off the gift for Ren before coming home. It was dark when she got home and she realized how much time she had spent out there and how tired she was.

Which made it all the more surprising to see little twinkling lights all over the kitchen. Strings of LED lights blinked slowly in the dimly lit kitchen. She slowly followed the path made by them through to the living room and up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom, she laughed softly at all of the lights in there. The ceiling was decorated heavily in them. As well as some Styrofoam planets that had been painted rather recently. Likely by tiny hands. And sitting on the bed was Ash, looking comfortable in loose pants and a shirt with a small box on his lap.

“Trying to give me my own little galaxy?” She mused softly as she crossed the room and planted a kiss on his lips, “It is beautiful.”

“Well, I figured you must have been homesick.” Ash responded and kissed her back, one hand gently cupping her face, “The kids were happy to help decorate. They want to turn the whole house space themed now. I managed to keep it to just the room for now.”

“I have been. The lights help. Thank you.” Itisha admitted before kicked off her shoes and moved the mysterious box aside so she could climb onto the bed and onto his lap, ”Thank you for coming with me today and... for giving me time to say goodbye”

A nuzzle against her and he looked at the box she moved. “Thank you for taking me to meet her. I did get you something else.” He picked up the box and set it in her lap.

Itisha blinked and carefully took the box and lifted the lid from it. She very gently lifted a smoothed stone out of it. It certainly was not a blend of anything she had ever seen on Earth before. It spoke of something that echoed space far more. Greys and tans streaked through it as she ran her fingers on it. Nestled in the center was an opal sun. The center of the sun had smoothed cobalt around a fire opal. Not as brilliantly red as her mother’s hair, but the colors still meant something. It was a necklace that settled in her hand. The gold intricate chain shimmered in the lights.

Her breath caught on itself as she held the treasure in her hand, “Ash… I…”

“Your favorite planet from this solar system is Pluto, right? I had gotten this part from there.” He brushed his fingers over the stone and moved to brush his fingers on the necklace she did wear regularly. A gift from Artemis. Itisha did not always wear it, but he knew it was something treasured. Though one constant was the bangle the dragoness wore of her pearl.

“You got me a piece of Pluto?” Itisha nearly squeaked and stared at him. Then she looked down at her necklace and then looked at him again, “It is missing something. It needs lightening bolts.” Her voice was a hushed whisper. Her god symbol lacked that bit. The sun set into a circle was her sun and moon. But to most it looked only like Apollymi's symbol. “I can carry you with me then.”

Ash blinked at her and then smiled at her. A little focus and he ran his fingers over the necklace. Three golden bolts appeared on it, “Better?”

“I love it, Ash.” Itisha set it down gently and wrapped him in a tight hug, “Thank you. I love it so much. I am going to wear it all the time.” She moved to unhook Artemis’ necklace and set it on her end table and motioned towards the new one, “Can you help put it on me?”  
  
Ash couldn’t help but grin at her delight and he nodded, helping to latch the necklace on as she held her hair out of the way. It settled over her heart and she played with it before he was bombarded with kisses. It had him laughing suddenly as relief that she enjoyed the gift filled him. “I am glad you like it, Itisha. I love you. I figured this way you could have some home with you.” Without risking damaging the lunar rock and comet that she treated so gingerly. That he had tucked away safely for her.

“Well, it isn’t the only thing that makes me feel at home.” Itisha snuggled Ash and gave a tiny yawn, “I have you. And that works for me. I love you Ash. Sadly… I am tired. I am an out of shape old lady.”

That made him laugh as he pulled the covers back and shifted to tuck her into the bed, “Well you are nearly as old as I am. We need to get you back into shape. I want to see the Andromeda galaxy after all.” Then he kissed the top of her head, “You’re my home too.”

Itisha laughed and then yawned as she held the pendant in her hand and burrowed deeper into the bed, “We will work on that. Good night, Acheron. I have something for Simi and Xirena, so we can give them that tomorrow.” She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

“Good night, Itisha.” He murmured and brushed his fingers over her hair before burrowing down in the covers beside her for a little bit until someone _inevitably_  would need to call him.


	15. Ebb and Flow

**This chapter is set during the time Itisha goes to Savitar's Island to process her emotions and such after Ash and Tory meet. At this point, Apollo is still harassing her so she is overwhelmed and on edge with worry and heart break.**

 

* * *

 

Savitar would never openly admit it, but the little Whitefish was actually very good at surfing. Unlike some folks he met, she didn’t complain about it. Hell she ran ahead of him as soon as the first waves started cresting.

It had been startling to first meet her. Emotion filled eyes had been a mercurial silver and between the white hair and skin she had nearly looked like a much scarier goddess. Instead it had just been one of her friends apparently... well more than friends. Apollymi had taken the dragoness in as a sort of daughter. Not only that, but she was also Acheron’s friend. Girlfriend to be exact. Well… ex-girlfriend to be more exact.

What possessed her to come there was beyond him. He wasn’t sure how she found the always relocating island. Just one day saw someone standing on the beach and talking to Takeshi. Girl ate dirt from sparring the warrior and was… happy for it. Strangest thing he had ever seen and he had seen some strange ass shit.

Somehow he had been convinced to let her stick around. Occasionally she vanished, but always came back. Then… one time she finished during a massive wave and he saw her blink out right before the board wiped out. The little orange and red thing floated out a bit further into the ocean before suddenly she was back on it as though she had not left it.

“The hell was that?” Savitar asked as she paddled the board back over, waiting for the next wave to roll through. He wasn’t sure how she managed to pop right back onto the board. As far as he knew the board wasn’t anything special, which meant she had a hell of an aim.

“The hell was what?” Itisha blinked a bit at him. It wasn’t like she never vanished before, though not while actively surfing. Just had something nagging at her and popped into the house and checked on everyone before popping back.

“You. You were catching the wave perfectly and then just… poof.”

Was that concern? Not that Savitar would ever admit it. Instead Itisha just shrugged a little, “Had an itch of worry and went to check on the kids. It’s where I go so often. I’ve been trying to let them leave the house more often. It isn’t healthy to be trapped by fear. Just I keep being afraid Apollo will use them to get to me... even with the best people baby sitting them I worry.”

Kids? Whitefish had kids? What the hell was she doing here? Then his brain processed the other bit. Trapped by fear and Apollo, “Wouldn’t have pegged you as the overprotective mom kind, though I think everyone has a reason to worry about Apollo. Though you look a bit young to be a mom… wait they aren’t all Grom’s kids are they?”

“What? No! No. Just…” Itisha frowned. That was a whole different issue. A very new issue. A very new mark which was why she vanished. Thought something else happened and… “They aren’t  _all_ Ash’s. But that is a different issue. I stopped the Fate’s and managed to make sure they only marked one of us or something but…”  
  
“Marked. You are _marked?”_ Savitar nearly choked on the words and actually paddled over and pulled her hand over to look at it. Inside the palm was a sun and a dragon inside of it. A bright red that was just all too a passionate color. If Ash had a mark, he would have murdered someone by now. How did she stop a mate mark? What the hell was she?  
  


“Anyway... the reason I left..." Itisha looked at her hand too and fingers curled, "I… a while ago demons attacked my home when I was gone. I…. some of the kids died.” Itisha’s voice went quiet. She drew her hand back to herself and cradled it to her chest. Her babies, “I have never had my own children. Figured no one would ever be bound to me. Didn’t care."  
  
Just one day when she was trying to get something and saw this hurt and crying Apollite child left behind and the sun was rising. She took her home, helped raised her. Feed her. Then Itisha was there for her final breaths when she turned twenty-seven. During that time she started saving a lot of children. Were children abandoned because of their bloodlines. Human children who had been the victim of their families dying from daimon attacks or some other horror.

"I just…. I give all the ones who need it a home. I became known as a mom to others. I baby sit other kids from all of the animal clans. I baby sit for Apollites. I just… they are babies. They need somewhere safe to be. They are innocent.” Her voice soft and throat suddenly felt thick. Eyes closing as she took a breath. The pain was still far too fresh.

“Anyway… I had to check on... there… is an egg now. The egg  _is_  mine. I thought… the mark is still new and I had a tug in my chest. Was just the babies moving in the egg. They apparently have empathy too and got curious about their siblings.”

Savitar stared at her, processing all of that, “All of that and you never applied for Sanctuary?” Then, “You have an egg. And a mark. Grom has an egg.” Not a question but a statement. Holy shit. Those stupid trio of bitches went and… he rubbed at his face with his palm.

Itisha shook her head. Of course she did not know all the rules regarding it, “I did not want my kindness to be trampled on. I don’t want something happening if I break the rules of Sanctuary. I am already watching children. Throwing adults into that could be dangerous and I can’t… I don’t want them getting hurt. They shouldn’t be afraid of being home.” Ah yeah… “Yes, I have an egg. From that short bit of time Ash and I had a thing. I… only came upon that adventure recently. As well as the mark. If he has one, he hasn’t said anything. Pretty sure he doesn't or there would be three very dead fates right now. I don’t want him to get one either, nor do I want it screwing up if he can be with Tory if I don’t seal the deal as it were. They deserve to have kids together.”

“Whitefish… You don’t _have_  to take in anyone if your rules state not to. You could make it Kids Only if you want to. It would be your sanctuary. So long as you don’t break your own rules or use it as a place to make others get hurt, I don’t give a shit. You are a shifter. You take care of kids and keep 'em safe. Gods know enough people don't do that for their own. You are running it like a Sanctuary anyway.” Not even remotely touching on the egg part. Except that when he touched her hand again, he looked at her, “Want me to remove this?”

She could have a Sanctuary? She could keep all the kids safe? Itisha stared at him in disbelief. “I… how do I apply? How long? I heard it takes forever…” Then a look at her hand, “No. Please… I… it is selfish, but I want to keep that little bit. I know I won’t have a future with him. Just… if you make sure it isn’t tied to him and he is not affected I would appreciate it.” She felt a little hum of magic before he drew back.

“Now, about that application. Musta got lost due to a clerical error.” Savitar didn’t look at her, but instead snapped and they appeared in the council room. Both of them dressed. He was wearing his normal bermuda shorts and his flowery shirt. Itisha was wearing a red tank top and a summery golden skirt. Suddenly there were a bunch of people summoned there. Most of them looking really confused as they looked around and then at her. They started to get a bit loud in chatter until most saw the severe look in Savitar’s eyes.

“Alright folks, this is Mushu. You all know her by now. Most of you use her as a babysitter. Her house? It is a Sanctuary now. A reminder to follow her rules. She decides who is protected under the house and who is not. Yada yada yada. Pain of death, yada. Alright, nice meeting. Bye.” And they all vanished and suddenly the pair were back on the surf boards.

Itisha just stared, her silver swirling eyes wide as Savitar tried really hard not to look at her. Words choked her and she opened and closed her mouth several times.

“You won’t have to worry about leaving the house at least. If anyone starts anything, I’ll know and can take care of it if the legion of cranky gods you made friends with don’t turn the person into pulp. Course I might unpulp them and repulp them for good measure.” A pause and then, “Oh look, a wave is coming up. Come on, Whitefish. Lets-”

Itisha suddenly jumped from her board and hugged Savitar tightly. A kiss planted on his cheek before accidentally knocking both of them into the water and then she was swimming back to her board, “Thank you, Savitar. Truly.” Her voice soft, “I’ll work on the rules as soon as I can.”

“Rule one, don’t hug me like that again. Or kiss my cheek. I saw my life flash before my eyes.” Savitar told her dramatically. Plus she still looked a little too much like Apollymi for comfort.  
  
Itisha laughed loudly and suddenly. It was a good sound. Savitar couldn’t help but hide a smile as he rubbed his jaw a little. He watched her start paddling away towards the upcoming wave and he let himself smile a little bit more. Gah, she got under his skin. Still…could totally claim it was all to fuck over Apollo. Yup. Totally. Entirely.


	16. Dishonor on Your Cow - Part 1

**So this entire arc was based off a roleplay based on a version of this verse with my lovely girlfriend, Vestrais. The very end bit I had to tie up on my own, but nonetheless it was fun to write with her. Some of it has been edited to help smooth it out a bit.**

**This is set a long while after Tory and Ash got together and even after Itisha’s discovery of her own lingering Ash issues.**

**The Dishonor on your Cow Arc also introduces some new characters of Vestrais’ creation: Kyknos and Albeiro**

**\---------**

_“Protect her. I need to make sure she grows to meet my son.”_

_“I think I stand out just a little bit.”_

_“No more than her, really.”_

_“I guess. So I know what she looks like, how will I know what he looks like?”_

_“Oh you will know. Plus between your personality and gifts from Aphrodite, he won’t be as likely to shove you away.”_

_“Are you trying to hook me up or this Tory?”_

_“Polyamory is not unheard of.”_

_“No, but people don’t like to share, Polly. People certainly don’t want me. Not like that anyway. Thanks though. I will keep an eye out for Tory. Maybe when she gets older I can make it easier on myself and meet her. At least the age thing won’t stand out too much.”_

_“Thank you, Idolon.”_

_\----_

 

Itisha frowned as she ran her fingers through her bangs to ruffle them up after realizing she put the hair behind her ear again. A nervous habit she desperately wanted to end. There was a scowl the memory of that order still had a bite to it even now. Long white hair was bound up in a braid and coiled and pinned into a partial bun, the tail of it tucked and a fountain of hair coming out the center in curls. What else was she going to do with that much hair?

 

“C’mon Tory, where are you?” Itisha muttered softly. Course the woman knew her real name. They both bonded over mutually off the wall names. Tory and Tish were what they called each other. A hand tugged a little at the sleeves of her black coat and smoothed the black shirt as she studied the Quarter. This was so not her traditional color selection of clothes. At least not much as of late. Still, for whatever reason ‘Polly asked her to wear it.

 

Of course at the moment, Itisha had delegated one of her hands to hooking her fingers through the straps of her boots, leaving her currently barefooted as she waited for her friend to meet up with her. Frankly unless she had to go inside somewhere, the woman hated shoes. Hated cars too. Which meant somehow she got there first on her motorcycle in an effort to get out of traffic as quickly as possible.

 

Pale eyes closed as she leaned her head back against a brick wall before she felt her skin crawl. An aggravated sigh as she straightened, “Really? Really guys? Couldn’t take a day off or something?” She muttered as she saw a tall group of three runway-model quality men stalking through a group of people. One of them landed their gaze on her and she sighed and started approaching them.

 

“Look, I am going to give you a heads-up now. I don’t play nice. If you don’t move your asses, people are going to think you lit yourself on fire with your lighter there on accident and it will be very embarrassing for all of you. Go home, take a night off, I have shit to do and little patience to do it with.” Was she agitated about this day finally coming up? Probably. This was so more of Eros’ territory and nothing in her own. Of course that agitation spilled off her as they started to slightly surround her, sneering at her.

 

“No? Well, if you insist on the hard way.” She lifted her free hand and snatched the lit cigarette out of the mouth of the one and flicked it at them. The cherry should have just brushed off of them, but instead it caught on the hair of the one and they screamed as their hair caught on fire and they flailed to try and put it out. “Mm, shoulda used heat protection there, buddy.”

 

And she flicked the cherry-less cigarette at another Daimon and watched him reflexively back up as the flaming hair somehow caught onto his. A look at the last one who stared wide-eyed and she leaned forward and whispered, “Boo.” And he screamed and ran. A flick of her fingers and the back pocket exploded into flames. It was a good thing it was somewhat quiet. Course at this rate, no one would see it. An illusion still there of a snow-haired woman leaning on a wall. Helped really, especially when she made sure the flames flashed hot and fast, engulfing the three and they became a smoldering dust. The fire vanishing and she shifts and leans against the wall again as the illusion vanished.

 

“Good Mushu.” She murmured to herself. A gold and red scale mail flower in her hair being the only bit she allowed of her colors in her outfit.

 

In the dark corner of another alleyway a man appears from nothing though if any had been looking in that instant they’d swear to seeing the after image of a glowing swan with wings spread in the same place. The amber and gold beads in the black and silver hair glimmer as he looks around before cursing under his breath. He’d been told she’d be here, dammit.

Eyes a blue so deep as to be black close as he focuses, gaining his bearings in this new place. The short black chiton with its amber colored stitching melts away to be replaced with a pair of black jeans and a plain black tshirt. The only bit of clothing that remains the same are the amber and black sandals bound nearly to his knees under the pants. Another bit of soft muttering at the uncomfortable feel of the clothes then he makes his way out of the alley in the hopes that he’s close.

No sooner does he leave the shadows than he smells the faint scent of something burning nearby. What the hell, he doesn’t have any other leads. Within moments he’s standing at the mouth of the alley where the golden dust of recently slain daimons is still settling to the ground. And beyond that is the woman he’d been shown. The one he’s to trade for his half brother’s freedom. Dark eyes narrow slightly as he studied her, trying to determine the best way to go about this.

 

Meanwhile, Itisha decided that at least the benefit of wearing dark colors at night was that she wasn’t seen as easily. Her normal colors stood out like a sore thumb, then again she was white as hell anyway. All she needed were some leggings and a cup of starbucks and she couldn’t even. A mild smirk at her mental thought and she sighed, “I don’t think she is going to come. Must be busy getting ready for Valentine’s Day with Ash. Or the world is trying to end again.” She murmured to herself. Even muttering that sentence out loud hurt. Stars, she was a pathetic mess. Also was trying very hard to ignore the fact the upcoming day was also her birthday. Stupid holidays.

The momentary self-loathing was paused when she swore she felt magic. A shift to look down and a raised brow at the dark haired male that seemed to just suddenly be there. Of course given who she was waiting for, she nearly thought it was Ash. Nearly.

 

Except the colors were wrong and so was the power surrounding this one. Most notable was the unfamiliar beads he wore and the height. Of course she was at a distance so everyone seemed shorter further away, “Aren’t your feet cold?” She finally asked, watching the mysterious male for a long moment.

 

Mind you, she was standing there barefoot. A move to drop her shoes down and start tugging one on. Yeah, pot calling the kettle black. At least he had shoes on compared to her. Though soon she had them all covered appropriately.

 

A brow arched at the language spoken then he looks at her bare feet rather pointedly. “Perhaps less so than you,” he retorts in a mild tone. “Are you Mushu?” Please let this be her and not a twin or one of those random, wholly unrelated lookalikes.

 

“Trust me, I am more than warm enough. I wear the shoes for everyone else’s benefit.” She shrugged slightly and then frowns as she paused in pulling her shoes straight. Eyes study the other intently. Especially that accent, “Depends on who is asking and why. If I don’t like the reason, I tend to get a little violent. My mood is already testy, just to warn you.”

 

Now she was just guarded. Itisha  pushes off the wall and arms cross over her chest. Her feet shifted to a more balanced stance and ready to move fast in case she has to. These were not her normal fare for fighting clothes, but it was still fast enough.

 

Her answer is not surprising given what little he knows about the woman. Curse Apollo for his vagueness. The ready stance is noted as he slowly started to approach her, empty hands held loosely at his sides. His stride may show he knows how to carry himself but he’s careful to show no hint of aggression. This will all be moot if he scares her off before he can reach her. “I’m called Kyknos.”

 

The dragoness frowned and she poofed from where she is standing and is out further on the street and behind him after he starts approaching her. Nope, not trusting that on any level, “So, unknown Greek dude is approaching me in the middle of the night and all I get is a name, but not a how or why. I am comforted, really.” Eyes narrow at him, “Swan. Greek and swan. Zeus I swear to Polly, if that is you, Imma make you choke on your reproductive organs.”

 

Kyknos very nearly swore aloud when she vanished. When she speaks up again he stills then turns to face her but doesn’t try approaching again. Not just yet. “Zeus?” He scoffs at the idea. “I hate the bastard. As far as I’m concerned most of that pantheon can roast in the depths of Tartarus.” Especially Apollo. Gods, how he’d love to gut that bastard.

 

Well, it wasn’t Zeus at least. A mild comfort. There was a minor shift at relaxing, “Good, because I am tired of being pined after by idiot gods who don’t fucking know the meaning of the words ‘no, I don’t want your dick anywhere near me, I actually know where it is been because they documented it. In history.’ Ancient civilization’s sex tapes.” She mutters, “Hades would not enjoy the sudden company mostly because he would want them to all shut the hell up. As much as I would enjoy finding replacements for everyone...”

 

Itisha trailed off and then refocused her thoughts on the male. So, Kyknos, again I ask, why the hell are you looking for a Mushu? Did you lose your way to Disney Land?”

 

Thank gods she took his little rant well. “Being male around them isn’t any safer,” he points out in a tone that says he’d love to kill a few of those gods personally. Unfortunately, they have very good leverage to keep him from trying.  For now.

 

“Hades is the only one with a brain.” Kyknos narrowed his eyes at this Mushu in thought. Maybe he can get her to help.. “What are your feelings on Apollo?”

 

“I am aware of that.” She responded dryly. Still, his words had the goddess studying the male a little more now. It was a bit too dark to get a good look. Mind you, she could see as well as any shifter. Just she preferred somewhere far better lit.

 

“Persephone should be included in that.” She pointed out lightly. Then… she glared suddenly and took another step back. Oh hell no, “About on par with my feelings for Zeus. Except I need to work out a way that I can replace his ass, not kill his sister, save the Apollites, and not have hell brought down around my ears for doing it. Please don’t tell me he is trying to resort to kidnappings for hire now.”

 

Studying he can handle. She’s still there which is all he needs right now. “Hades is about the only male with a brain up there,” he amends. And then he bit back a curse as she took a step away from him. “He has,” Kyknos admitted with a grimace. “Though if you can kill him I’m all for making a deal.”

 

“Eros isn’t too bad if you get to know him, but a majority of the gods of any pantheon suck save for the rare few that don’t have me wanting to choke them.” In general, she loved to bitch, but there were a few that existed that she could handle. Frankly she needed Eros to just launch all of his hate arrows into Apollo’s crotch and save her the trouble.

 

“Of fucking course he has. No idea why he is so fucking desperate for me.” She snarled loudly. There is an exasperated sound then, “I can do it. Problem is, what kind of deal did you make and are you going to die as a result of me killing off the asshole. Plus we need another sun god. Though I have a few ideas for that.”

 

Kyknos decides against making any further comments on that. He really tries to avoid the whole lot of them when he can. Especially the big names. “I really don’t know.” Nor does he particularly care. “The goal is not to die. And to free Albireo from him. Which he swore to do only if I brought you to him. If you’re capable of fighting him off, all the better.” Apollo never said in what condition he had to bring her in, after all. Pissed off and ready to gut the idiot god is the best condition he can think of.

 

“I am going out on a limb here and guessing that Albireo is one of Apollo’s chariot swans.” Capable was one thing. Still, just because she could do it didn’t mean she should. Although right now she was tempted to hand herself over to Apollo dead. Have him deal with that bunch of bananas. The prick. “Did he swear on the River Styx or are you just trusting that he is going to keep his word?” She ran her fingers through her bangs and snarled quietly, “Gods apparently my love life fucking sucks. I really wish Polly could step out just long enough to help me bitch slap the stupid out of that stupid son god.” At that point she starts pacing back and forth.

 

“Also, bird boy, I warn you that if you touch me, you are as dead as Apollo is going to be. After I get a hold of some people.” Which was specifically a mental conversation with Apollymi.

 

‘ _Polly, I need Kat. And an idea if I can get a hold of Nick somehow. Apollo is making deals with people to kidnap me now.’  
_

‘ _What?’_ The voice was cold and angry. Yeah, she liked the idea about that as much as she did.

 

Kyknos nods shortly at the apt guess then stills at her question. Dammit. “No. He didn’t,” he growls softly. Why hadn’t he insisted on that? Oh, right. Because Albireo was bleeding and he’d been offered a rare chance to save him. Gods, he’s an idiot. The threat has him raising his hands and taking half a step back though it galls him to do so. It’s so very tempting to just snap the stupid collar on her but he knows for certain now that she can teleport just as easily as he can and he needs her enough to not risk it.

 

He really hoped this wasn’t some sort of mistake.

 

“And that would be one of your first mistakes on making any deals with the burnt out light bulb.” Mushu told him quietly, “It would inconvenience him too much to find a new swan. Hell, he probably wants you too.” Not that she could fault anyone for making offers to save someone else. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. She focused on her conversation with Apollymi again.

 

‘ _Yeah, you heard correctly, Polly. I need to talk to Kat and Nick. Probably Artemis too. Not sure where a safe place would be for that at the moment that won’t lead to a metric ton of infighting. Unless Sanctuary counts.’_

 

‘ _I would recommend starting there. I will call for my granddaughter and hopefully someone can track down the latter for you and send him that way. My only regret is that I do not kill Apollo myself. Make it count.’_

‘ _Thank you, Polly_.  _Also, if you manage to get a hold of Tory and Ash, tell them to hold on tight and maybe keep a close eye on the kids. This will probably go sideways on me.’_

‘ _I shall. You are welcome, little star._ ’

 

Itisha sighed as she rubbed her head after that conversation, “Okay, two most important things. My name is Itisha. Second thing, I am the Atlantean Moon Goddess. So seriously, don’t do anything stupid. We are going to try to meet some people in Sanctuary. Can I trust you enough not to fuck me over, Kyknos?”

 

The words earn her a snort in response. “Probably. Except I don’t match his color scheme,” he retorts. Gods, how could he be so stupid. As she talks with.. whoever she’s talking with he stays back and resists the very strong urge to beat his head on the nearest wall. Maybe if he hit it hard enough the stupid could get eradicated and he could make some sensible choices. Then he realized she was finished speaking to whomever and now to him.

 

“You’re a- Great. Of course you are.” And of course Apollo wouldn’t mention the fact that he’d been sent after one of the very few living Atlantean gods. The rank bastard. “If we’re in Sanctuary you’re safe from pretty much anyone. And I’m god enough to be affected by the laws there. As for trusting me.. I’m only here to save Albireo’s ass. You can trust me to do anything that will help with that.”

 

“Colors can be easily changed. It’s like watching Sleeping Beauty faeries have an argument about pink or blue. Not that Apollo would think that far ahead sometimes. I mean the idiot cursed his own kid to live for a breath of time even for a human.” There was a flicker of sympathy for the male. He must be really worried about this other swan. Hopefully she could help save the swan before Apollo did something to him.

 

Admittedly there was some amusement at the ire of her would-be kidnapper. “Surprise. Most people  _don’t_  actually know that bit yet. Might take scientists a few years to realize there is even a second moon hanging around the Earth.” Sin and Artemis technically shared dominion over the same moon. Apollymi went and stuck Itisha on her very own moon. Which possibly affected her powers in some way.

 

“Hasn’t stopped people from doing idiot things before. Mind you most people who try and fuck with Sanctuary tend to have Savitar climbing down their throat to tear them from the inside out.” Then she shrugged and held her hand out to him, “Well, then hold onto me and we can poof on over there. Just try not to piss off the bears. They can get a bit cranky.”

Kyknos inclines his head in acknowledgement of that point. “He isn’t known for planning things out,” he agrees mildly. Possibly the blindest, most obtuse god of prophecy in any pantheon.

 

A second moon. Right. He totally needed a headache on top of everything else. “I’ve seen the results of messing with his domain,” Kyknos says dryly. “I have no desire to be the next great example.” Though if it’d save Albireo he’d chance it. Which is why he’d warned… Itisha just what his limits for cooperation were. The offered hand is studied a moment before he cautiously moved close enough to take it. The cranky bit is met with little more than a soft snort. Bears, cranky. He never would’ve guessed.

 

Oh yeah, Apollo definitely lacked planning ability, “Like, what if the object of his obsessions becomes exhausted enough with his attempts that she is finally going to move off her ass and make him choke on fires hotter than his.” Itisha muttered.

 

“In all honesty though, Savy can be a bit of a sweetheart. He will entirely deny that though.” Itisha mused and she curled her fingers into the hand. She drew him a bit closer, “Trust someone who knows a lot of scary people very personally. Don’t do something self-sacrificing when it could possibly make things worse. In the end, you realize it isn’t worth it.”

 

She took a slow breath and there is a yank of magic from one place and then into a small alley nearby. Thankfully it was an empty one The music from the club could be heard from there, “Alrighty, follow me, Feathers. Oh and around other people, referring to me as Mushu is highly preferred.”

 

A gentle tug to move the swan along with a hum as she spots Dev at the door. Those pale blues with a small light in them as she raised her hand to wave at him, “Heya Dev! I’m going to be meeting some friends here. So keep an eye out for me? I have a Lightbulb issue and I am going to finally answer the question as to how many Gods does it take to change one.”

 

Fires? Kyknos stared at her, “You have to be the only moon god who slings fire..” Just what type of moon is it that she has anyway?

 

“I’m not going to test that.”Savy... yeah no. He likes living, thank you. With a great deal of reluctance born largely of the fact that he trusts her about as much as he trusts Apollo, Kyknos allows himself to be drawn closer before she winks them over to the infamous bar. A brow arches at the advice as much as the nickname but he doesn’t comment on it, instead choosing to incline his head to her preference in name. While he follows along easily enough he isn’t all too sure about allowing her to tug him about and their hands are eyed before he directs his gaze to the bear at the door. Hm. There’s a slight nod of respect from one fighter to another before he’s drawn inside the building. Gods, he _really_ hopes this wasn’t a mistake.

 

“I’m not the only god who can do it. Though I may be the only current Moon God who is also a dragon. Usually a Moon needs a Sun so likely I am both. I’ve never really poked at my aspects much.”

 

“It’s difficult to entirely remove an innate ability and if the god who gave you your new status likes you I doubt she’d want to remove any abilities anyway,” Kyknos said with a slight shrug. Doesn’t make it any less strange that there’s a moon god with an affinity for fire though.

 

The announcement alone from Itisha has Dev raising a brow. “Shit, Mushu. Whatever you plan on doing to the Lightbulb, I say do it as far from here as possible. Who are you inviting?”

“The mirror, the cranky pants, and the funnel.” Itisha said offhandedly as she led Kyknos in as Dev worked that all out as to who she meant. She had her own way of referring to people after all.

Itisha leads him in and heads to the bar and waves as she leads him back to the kitchen where Nicolette was. Itisha addressed her in a soft accent that made the French sound more like a song, “ _Miss Nicolette. May I please use the rooms upstairs? I need a safe place to discuss things with people. I promise no trouble will come to your door.’_  
  
There was a frown at her from the woman and then a look at the male she had with her, “ _Who are you inviting?_ ”  
  
“ _Artemis, Katra, and Nick Gautier in the least. I will make them all behave. We’re going to be changing a Lightbulb.”_  
  
There was a scowl at the list, “Go.” She said shortly. Really, the amount of trouble that happened with several gods at once going about was a problem. “Don’t cause any trouble in my home, Itisha.” She told her in English.

 

“You know I always strive not to, Ma’am.” Itisha answered and moved to get past one of the bear clones before moving to tug the swan up the stairs with her still, “Gods, I really hope they all show up and behave. This would be easier with Ash. Possibly anyway.”

 

“You have interesting names for people.” And apparently he’s gained one given she’d already called him ‘Feathers’. Strange woman.

 

The female bear is greeted with a slight inclination of his head. She seems cranky enough that he doesn’t even bother attempting to say anything until Itisha is leading him away again. “Who’s Ash?” Given the nicknames she’s gave everyone he somewhat dreads hearing the answer to that one

 

Itisha had waited until they were away from Nicolette to address the issue of her aspect, “Mm, true enough. I do believe she said something along the lines that I already had the potential to be a god anyway. Not entirely sure what it means. Guess it boils down to whatever my parents were or their parents.” Sadly, she was never going to meet her grandparents and she couldn’t ask her parents anything. “Luckily, Polly likes me.”

 

“Usually means you’re related to one god or another,” Kyknos said with a shrug. “And it doesn’t have to be your parents, it could be grandparent, aunt, uncle.. Anyone who has a direct blood relation to you.” He’s so not commenting on a god liking her. That’s always an uncertain gift.

 

As she climbs up the stairs, the question makes her look back a bit, “Acheron. He leads the Dark-Hunters. He can technically and very easily kill a god. Except I… haven’t gotten around to speaking to him since he met his wife.” A small shrug at that as though it had simply been an issue of them being too busy,

 

Totally _not_ because she was trying to avoid him or anything, “I try not to bug him. His phone goes off all of the time as it is. I am not going to prod him about my issues with Lightbulb.” She got to the top and waved at the familiar face, “Hey Aimee. Got a room I can use to meet up with some folks?”

 

 “Ah. I’ve heard of him.” Who hasn’t? Everyone with even the slightest connection to the greek pantheon knows of him though no one really talks about the fact. His dark gaze shifts from the white woman to a lightly tanned blonde.

 

“Sure thing, hun.” Aimee picks up the last bottle from the table she’d been cleaning and wipes her hand off on a rag she keeps hanging from her apron then she waves them to follow her over to a door. A quick knock then she opens it by placing her palm on the reader beside the door. After a quick peek ensures there’s no one inside she opens the door wide for them both. “Holler if you need anything.”

 

There was a small frown, “Well, that makes all the shifters and such technically potential gods. We are all so wonderfully related to the asshole Lightbulb who made the two source Apollites that made the furballs we are today.” A considering look at she peered ahead of her. Not that she was about to drop names or any clues about her parents. Her father’s name alone was dangerous. Her mother’s probably was too under the right circles.

 

Oh good, he knew enough of what Ash was. Made things easier. Itisha dipped her head in appreciation to the bearswan, “Thank you, Aimee.” A thoughtful sound then as she considers the room before stepping into it, “Will do. So you know, I am inviting Artemis, Nick, Kat. So probably going to be a bit of hollering. Lightbulb tried to have me kidnapped.” She told the bearswan , “So, I am finally going to deal with the idiot. I promise no world ending, but there might be a few groups of really happy Apolites later when the source of their curse is gone.”

 

Then she added, “I was supposed to meet Tory later, so if she does come looking for me, I don’t mind if you send her up.” Okay, so Itisha _did_ mind, but she didn’t really want to put this off longer than she had been.

 

A rare spark of amusement seemed to flicker in Kyknos’ eyes, ““Bit of a problem if they all realize that, isn’t it?” Kyknos said slyly. Has he considered the possibility of causing a great deal of chaos with that? Maybe. All that kept him silent on that front till now was a lack of motivation. He inclined his head to the bearswan before following Itisha into the room. Here’s hoping this thing isn’t a trap for him.

 

 


	17. Dishonor on Your Cow - Part 2

**So this entire arc was based off a roleplay based on a version of this verse with my lovely girlfriend, Vestrais. The very end bit I had to tie up on my own, but nonetheless it was fun to write with her. Some of it has been edited to help smooth it out a bit.**

**This is set a long while after Tory and Ash got together and even after Itisha’s discovery of her own lingering Ash issues.**

**The Dishonor on your Cow Arc also introduces some new characters of Vestrais’ creation: Kyknos and Albeiro**

**\---------**

 

__

 

Them? Aimee grimaced at the list and the update in particular. “Just try not to bring any of that here. You know how Maman is.” She sighed then smiled a little and nodded. “I’ll keep an eye out for her.” Though hopefully Tory wasn't pulled into the nonsense. No one needed Ash angry about that.

 

There was a nod and Itisha placed a hand over her heart, “I promise, Aimee, I will do my level best to keep the king of the lightbulbs as far from here as possible. I don’t want people hurt because of me.” Not again. “Thank you.”

 

And the first person arrived. Katra flashed into the room and approached Itisha briskly. The blonde woman put her hands on Itisha’s shoulders and looked her over. An almost panic on her features before she seemed to relax just a little, “You are okay, right? No one hurt you? Apollymi told me what happened. Since you were inviting Artemis and Nick, Sin said he would be here shortly to help.” Frankly, she felt Apollo deserved what he was going to get. A glance towards Kyknos and she frowned.

 

Aimee waves at Kat as she headed off to answer a hail from a nearby table. Here’s hoping Mushu can keep that promise.

 

Kyknos arched a brow at the newcomer then decided silence was probably the best option right then. The frown had him doing little more than incline his head to the woman who bears a striking resemblance to Artemis

 

“I’m alright, Katra. I am thankfully hellishly paranoid when people happen to be looking for Mushu rather specifically and I don’t know them. Apollo was trying to trade me in with one of his swans. Or claimed to at least.” A shake of her head before raising her brow, “Sin is coming? I mean, hell, I appreciate the help thoroughly, but I am so not going to pretend it isn’t because he is worried about your safety more than mine.”

 

Katra frowned and studied the swan a bit and then her again, “He would never give up one of his swans.” Then she gave a soft sheepish smile, “Well, he does rather like what you plan on doing, but yes he is worried about me. The more high powered help we have for this, the better. Though you might bring down Zeus’ wrath just because he feels an imagined slight against his person for his son being killed.” A frown and she finally looked at Kyknos before speaking to him. A shift to step towards him and hold her hand out tentatively, “My name is Katra. I am a friend of Mushu’s.”

 

Kyknos really wished he knew any of the people mentioned. Especially given one is apparently named Sin of all things. “Why do you think I thought it best to strike a deal with her rather than follow through with what he wanted?” Kyknos said dryly. The offered hand is eyed then gripped briefly before being released. “Kyknos. Apparently the thing the sunspot wants second to wanting her.” He tilts his head to indicate Mushu then backs off half a step from them both, not wanting to risk being particularly close to either of them right then. This was a really stupid idea.

 

“Are you only saying that before or after you agreed to try to kidnap me and I figured out you were up to something stupid when I met you?” Itisha asked the swan with a raised brow. Yeah, they were so killing Apollo, “Don’t worry, Kyknos, after this you can get the swans free and I am sure there is a safe place for you all very far away.”

 

“It was a spur of the moment decision,” Kyknos admited with a slight shrug. “Of course I never had any intention of doing exactly what he intended. My original plan was to free Albireo then hightail it with whoever you happened to be.” He hadn’t expected her to be stronger than any Olympian god he directly knew.

 

“Well, at least you are honest about it.” Itisha mused at the swan. Though, her brow rose slightly at the other. He really hadn’t intended to hand her over? Not that he sounded all too convincing. Honestly, Kyknos sounded somewhere between blase and panicking that this was going to end really badly for him, “It is a good enough plan, I think. Apollymi likes it.” Which, frankly, should have been mildly concerning. Then again, one of Polly’s goals was to kill Apollo. So she was happily going to assist. It was a form of keeping a promise after all.

 

Katra was about to say something when there was another flash into the room and she looked over her shoulder to see Nick standing there looking as cheerful as ever. Honestly, no one generally knew how to find him. So she wasn’t sure. She knew him from a relatively safe distance and by word of mouth. Never had met him before so instead she looked at the swan keeping a distance, “You are safe around Itisha, Kyknos. If she says she is going to help you, she will bend the rules of the heavens and Earth and beyond to do it. The fact she called us here so quickly meant she already had a plan for what to do about Apollo.”

 

Nick glanced over to the other male in the room and silently ignored him. Although he walked up to Itisha with a saunter and dipped his head in a respectful sort of bow and held his hand out to her. When she set her hand into his, he drew it up and kissed her knuckles in a caste manner before dropping it, “So, what  _are_  you planning to do about the Lightbulb,  _cher_?” His accent was thick and he looked at the male again and barely managed to keep from sneering, “And who are they?”

 

“That is Kyknos and Katra. Sin and Artemis are supposed to be arriving shortly. Which is when I will be sitting down and explaining the plan to everyone. In short, I plan on replacing the idiot with someone better and making sure to deep fry his ass so entirely out of existence that he  _might_  be a whisper of a memory if people care enough to remember him.” Then she looked towards the door and then pulled out her phone, “You guys hungry? We might as well fuel up before we traipse off into the unknown.”

 

 “I certainly hope it’s a good one or I just royally screwed myself.” The newest flash diverts Kyknos’ attention to the new male and he has to fight to keep from dropping into a fighting pose at the feel of the kid. Instead he watches as the kid greets Mushu. The introduction gets him to incline his head to the as yet nameless kid. “Not particularly.”

 

There’s a quick rap on the door before it opens and yet another male walks through. “Mushu. Nick.” Sin nods a greeting to both and passes a curious glance at the unknown before inclining his head to him as well. Any further greetings are put off as he moved to his wife to claim a kiss.

 

Nick watched Sin walk through the door and frowned as he moved to lean against a wall. Though he eyeballed the swan as he acknowledged him. “Might as well take advantage of the food now while you can. Fights tend to get ugly pretty fast even if they sound simple.” Although, he had to wonder  _who_  they were replacing Apollo with. There was a small nod at Sin in greeting.

 

Katra perked up just a bit at seeing her husband, kissing him back. A lingering bit more than chaste before smiling at him. Hand moving to reach out and curl into his, “Mushu was just about to order us some food. Want anything?” And another flash into the room revealed what would look like a near doppelganger for Katra. Rich auburn hair denoted the most difference and the fact she was shorter than Katra.

 

“Must be important if you are talking to me again.” Artemis stated flatly and then looked over everyone. Eyes lingering on Nick for a long bit before eyeballing the swan in the room, “I’ve seen you around before. Aren’t you friends or something with one of my brother’s swans?”

 

“This won’t be my first fight, kid,” Kyknos informed the youngest of them dryly. Once more he found his brow raising as he looked over the latest male. Is that a Sumerian?

 

With a soft sound of satisfied pleasure Sin twines his fingers about Kat’s then looked at Itisha. “I’ll take anything not swimming in barbecue sauce.” Spend a week with a charonte and you’ll never want to see barbecue anything ever again. Or at least not for a few weeks. The arrival of Artemis has Sin just barely repressing a snarl.

 

Kyknos curled his lip at Artemis’ question. “Or something. Can we please get on with this?” He really doesn’t like Artemis any more than he liked her twin.

 

Itisha sighed at the lot of them as she texts her order down. Food for all of them. Even if someone decided they didn’t want to eat, “Nick is right though, we are going to want to eat. Which I promise food will be very barbecue free. Now that everyone is here…” She moves towards the round table in the room and picks a chair and turned it, sitting down with her legs straddled as the ends of her coat floof up from the sudden drop, “Short version: Lightbulb thought it was a good idea to have me kidnapped. Unfortunately for him, I am incredibly tired of his shit. So, I am now asking for help in a way long overdue plan to kill his ass and replace him with someone more appropriate than the sun spot.”

 

Nick frowned and looked at the whole room and then at her, “Who do you have in mind?” Frankly, of the people present, everyone but himself and the swan were already full gods. At least he assumed so. He shifted a bit uncomfortably when Itisha gave a very silent pointed look at him. Seriously, he hated when she- “Oh fuck no. Are you insane?”

 

Katra leaned against her husband a bit and blinked as she looked at Nick and then the Atlantean goddess. Hopefully that exclamation was enough to distract Sin from the fact her mother was in the same room as him. “Ah, Iti- Mushu, are you sure? I mean people  _might_  lose their heads given what Nick is.” Seriously, how was making a Malachai the sun god a good idea?

 

Oooh, grumpy. Artemis gives a glare at both him and Sin before pausing. A frown pulled hard at her lips, “He finally really did piss you off enough.” Though she had to agree, Itisha had to have been insane. A glance over at Nick and she frowned, “So, how are you going to keep me from dying?” Not questioning her sanity. Hell, Itisha probably was one of the more sane people there in a manner of speaking. That or her sense of what was sane was possibly skewed.

 

“I have to second that..” Kyknos eyes the young Malachai. “Wouldn’t that screw up the balance he’s supposed to have with the seph? Unless you plan on giving Artemis’ powers to that one.” Which he’s all for if it’s doable. If not.. he doesn’t want to destroy the world trying to save his brother. They kind of need it.

 

Sin grumbles wordlessly and accepts the tiny distraction. The things he’ll do for love. “Lose their heads?” he laughs and gives his own head a bemused shake. “You’re mucking with Source things, Mushu. I hope you have a  _really_  good plan for this. I kind of like existing.”

 

“No reason one person cannot be balanced by two people. More anchors the better. Sephy can be Cloud’s balance and Artemis can be the balance of the moon to the sun.” Itisha shrugged slightly, “I will probably hear about it later, Sin. I need Kat to yank stuff from lightbulb and shove it into Nick. That way we keep the balance because the power is still going somewhere. The sun still has a god, so few there are, so it will hold up a little. I mean I have a back up plan, but that is if things go sideways so I want to keep it close to my chest.” She gave a thin smile as she added, “I’ll be a touch busy holding the fabric together while we rip the seams. I am going to need help with that. Of course we need the man power to wear out and kill the sun god in his own domain. Well and break the curse the Appollites are under, which I imagine can be done in one fell swoop.”

Nick stared at the woman for a long time. A flat look towards Kyknos, but… “How do you make insanity sound sensible and easy?” It really would not be so easy. Not at all. Wait… she was a… “Hell, Itisha, anything else you can do? Are you the Source walking around as an annoying smart ass dragon who romances gods for fun?” He didn’t realize he said her actual name until he saw her glaring at him. Gods he could feel that empathy broadcasting her hurt and anger and his energy tried to rise up to meet it for the challenge. He gripped his arms tightly as he shoved it down and he could see her realizing it too and her taking a few deep breaths. Volatile the both of them. He mumbled an apology.

 

Katra stayed very still as though they were in between a couple of lions about to fight at any second. A lot of strong powers in the same room. So many strong powers and… her dad was downstairs. A blink as she could hear the music suddenly change and it filtered up from downstairs. “We have to weaken Apollo enough to get the power out of him and moved so we don’t accidentally end the world. He won’t just hand it over. How will you make sure he won’t hurt anyone as a hostage?” Katra asked softly. Watching Itisha try to work through it all.

 

“I am betting the swans are the hostages.” Artemis said, motioning towards Kyknos. Of course Itisha’s children could become hostages as well as a many number of other people. This was a shit show from the planning stages already. A scowl at the odd place downstairs, “What the hell is that music?”

 

Itisha heard the music and started swearing. She forgot something, “Son of a- I need to get a hold of Styxx.” Because yeah… she needed to make sure they had as much willing help as possible without everyone strangling each other. A look around the room and she frowned, “Why are all the most capable people also the people that want to murder each other.” 

 

“Who’s Cloud?” Kyknos finally asked. Is that a nickname for some other celestial god? Kyknos then narrowed his eyes at Artemis. “Yes,” he bit out. “They are.” And if he didn’t know that Apollo’s territorial attitude towards Artemis was more akin to concern for a possession than a person he’d suggest striking a trade. A sister for a brother would be highly appropriate. “Because the other people are asses? Or related to the ones everyone wants to kill?”

 

Sin eyed the unfamiliar male and Artemis then grumbles. “I knew you only wanted me here for her. No one needs me anymore.” The last is directed at Kat with an actual, mock, pout. Upside of all this, he gets to beat on at least one of the annoying ass twin gods. Downside, Kat’s gotta touch the guy.

 

Nick could almost snort laughter at Itisha’s reference to Final Fantasy. He was young enough to recognize the game reference at least. “You guys don’t have video games where you all are from.” And this was why he actually could stand Itisha. She had a wicked sense of humor and no one was spared from it. “There is a video game. Sephiroth is the major villain for the hero named Cloud.”

 

Itisha chuckled, not really hiding it, “I try to be practical.” Try, She then motioned towards Nick, appreciative of his answer. She had kids and they all played games. “Oh psh, Sin, you know I wanted you here for your bad assery. Just figured you were having more fun in Vegas with all the insane shit going on over there. Which seriously, invite me to that party any time. I have a few demons I want to gut.”

 

Kat shakes her head and gave Sin a kiss, “You know I need you, Sin. I think as it stands, Mushu is a bit frazzled. She would have asked for you if this wasn’t a last minute plan being sprung.” Gods knew that Kat knew something about what Itisha had been fretting about. Itisha had needed someone she felt safe to speak to after all.

 

Artemis meanwhile leveled a glare at the swan. Attitude, “And how long do you think the swans will live if the idiot finds out what we are doing?” Styxx? A disgusted look and she frowned at Itisha, “Do you have any normal friends or is everyone you meet a psychopath of some sort?”

 

“Including you? No, Artemis, all my friends are ‘odd’. Though don’t you dare get on Styxx’s case because I will blast you into a wall faster than it takes for Disney’s Father Of the Year to impregnate someone.” Itisha threatened as she dug out her phone and started to dial, “Now hush, and if Ash and Tory get up here, you all better behave. I will punch anyone who actually starts a fight in Sanctuary. This is important.”

 

Itisha’s could hear the ringing tone on her end and she waited for the other end. Come on Styxx, pick up

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Ash gave a little smile at the music playing. It was mildly entertaining that they had that song set for him. It didn’t really bother him to see a good number of the customers running to clear out, after all he was happily beside his wife. His _pregnant_ wife. Though he wasn’t sure if he was nervous or not with who Tory was supposed to meet.

 

Despite the once promise to not avoid him or keep from hanging out with him after he found the person Itisha insisted he would meet one day, he found that she had vanished without a trace. If Tory had not said anything, he wouldn’t have even remembered her, which was bothering him more. Though it made him realize how often Simi often ran to go visit Itisha.

 

Though… gods what the hell was going on upstairs? A look around for Aimee, “Hey Aimee, is Mushu here?” Suddenly he wanted to send Tory home. He recognized some of those powers.

 

Tory blinked  at the bar and smiled at the familiar faces. A comforting hand is placed on Ash’s lower arm even as she looked towards all those powers. “Can you tell us who’s with her?” Because that group can’t possibly be here with anyone else.

 

Ash frowned a little as he focused a bit at the ceiling while Aimee confirmed who was there.

 

“Nick. Katra. Sin. Artemis. Someone I am not familiar with.” Then she added, “She told me to send you two up when you got here. Just make sure her trouble stays far away from here. She said something about changing a light bulb.” A cant of her head to them both, “Want anything? She ordered food for everyone else.”

 

Why the hell did she have that many people all clustered together like that? Especially when most would end up murdering each other. Ash frowned deeper then when Aimee mentioned a lightbulb. It took a second and he cursed quietly. That asshole better not have hurt her. That surge of protectiveness pulled at him hard and he had to take a deep breath before he lost his temper, “I’m good. What about you?” He looks down at Tory then. “I wonder why she called you.” Especially with everyone else there. Itisha did know Tory was pregnant... right?

 

Nick and Artemis. That figured. “If anyone tries anything stupid I’m getting my hammer,” Tory muttered. A blink then she smiled at Aimee and shook her head. “Nothing for me right now, thanks though Aimee.” No need nor want to find something new to upset her stomach. “Ready to go ask?”

 

“I don’t think you are supposed to try to hammer anything while pregnant.” Ash said with a bit of a smile. Gods she was a little spit fire and he loved that about her. He gently moved to lead her as he thanked Aimee and headed back towards the door at the kitchen, “I guess I have to be ready. Not sure how long you can have those people all in the same room and the roof still be attached to the place.” And yet they were about to add two more people. He really hoped the dragoness knew what she was doing... if it was her.

 

“Psh. Like anyone else is going to try stopping me.” Thank goodness her mother-in-law can’t manifest or she’d likely end up eating those words. Tory grins at Ash and wrapped her fingers about his as she walked with him. “Well, our roof is still there.” And they have all sorts of crazies in their home all the time.

 

“I could  _try_  stopping you.” Ash said with mock offense. Mind you he wouldn’t try hard unless things got seriously dangerous for her. If anything were to happen to Tory… he shook his head and blinked as he waved at one of the bears guarding the downstairs and went up, “Artemis left.” Not sure if that was a good sign or not. Then he laughed. A bit of a smile showed for his wife, “Well, I did have to keep fixing it for a while. Simi thought it was a great source of fiber. Took a while to convince her not to eat the roof.” Ash joked.

 

“Try,” Tory agrees with an amused smirk at Ash. “I felt it” That’s one god she’ll always be able to track, if only because of the promise to beat her ass if she crosses a line with Ash ever again. “Simi thinks everything’s food,” Tory said dryly as she reached to open the door. Not entirely sure what she would find.


	18. Dishonor on Your Cow - Part 3

**So this entire arc was based off a roleplay based on a version of this verse with my lovely girlfriend, Vestrais. The very end bit I had to tie up on my own, but nonetheless it was fun to write with her. Some of it has been edited to help smooth it out a bit.**

**This is set a long while after Tory and Ash got together and even after Itisha’s discovery of her own lingering Ash issues.**

**The Dishonor on your Cow Arc also introduces some new characters of Vestrais’ creation: Kyknos and Albeiro**

**\---------**

 

** **

_Artemis leveld a glare at the swan. Attitude, “And how long do you think the swans will live if the idiot finds out what we are doing?”_

 

Kyknos narrowed his eyes at the uppity young malachai but elected not to ask what video games are. It’d just give the kid something else to pester him with. 

 

“Seconds,” Kyknos bit back. “Which is why I’m not here during the day.” Seriously, there’s no way he’d be stupid enough to risk even talking to Mushu if the sun were up. A glance towards the woman on the phone with the male.  
  
  
“I just figured you had a deadline given you were trying to kidnap my frie- Itisha.” Itisha had rather loudly yelled Artemis out of the house last time they chatted. Mind you… Artemis could admit she very stupidly deserved that reaction. Didn’t mean Artemis wanted her brother to hurt her. Had been trying to keep him occupied at least a little. The love for her brother was… it was not something she missed really. He didn’t actually love her or care for her. The few who did show her the proper emotion she had hurt beyond deserving any of it back. Perhaps she could earn some of Itisha’s trust back. At least a little, “You are right though, bird. Daylight is when he is strongest. This time of year, at least for here, night is longer. I will try to… see what I can do to extend it and keep him distracted. It would not be good if he found out what we wanted to do before it happens.” Yet Artemis would not leave unless Itisha said it was alright to do so.

 

“Excuse me? Featherduster there may not know about such things but I, for one, am well versed in the kicking of Seph’s butt,” Sin said in mock indignation. Hell, he thought it was entertaining as crap given the names of those he knows. With a hum he kisses Kat then grinned at Mushu before she made her call.. “Well then, consider yourself invited any time you want to stop by. And if you bring any of that horde we actually have a kiddie area now.” Need a safe space for their own potential kids to play, after all. And it’s easier to do that than try getting a house near his casino with a decent yard. Safer too. 

 

 “You play? I am so going to have to ask about your skill trees later.” Nick said absently. Though he raised a brow at Itisha’s threat to beat them all. Definitely a dragon with that temper. Though hell she could have made any bear proud too, “Cher, asking me to behave is impossible, but for you I will try not to kill anyone unless you point me at them.” He couldn’t promise right now.

 

“I own a casino,” Sin pointed out with a quick grin that shows off his fangs. “I play  _all_  the games.” Gotta know how people can cheat at things, after all. Besides, they’re fun. 

 

Kyknos can’t help but be amused by the commentary from Sin. Nick’s just confusing. And Artemis… she’s nearly as annoying as her brother. “I do.” Like hell if he’s going to tell Apollo’s twin more than that though. “You’re going to help?” Against her brother? That.. Kyknos hadn’t expected. Looks like he’ll have to rethink that annoying bit.

 

“I didn’t know they had playstations at a casino.” Nick shook his head a bit. Though he gave a look towards Artemis. She was being… very open about her willingness to deal with Apollo. Though he had not learned why from her yet. A frown at the goddess for a long moment. The straight up switch to warmth from the dragon had him watching her for a few moments. It made him miss his mother and pain tore through him that made him have to take a few breaths. Yeah, he so did not want little kids feeling his loss. If he could do  _something_  about it, he would. Hell he knew a few people that would love to join the party.

 

Artemis gives a dry look to Kyknos. An absent brush of her hand over her own arm, “You would be presumptuous to think that there is more than you and your swans that would want to escape from the god that thinks everything is his and he can choose what to do with them.” Sometimes she was glad when he had his sights on someone else. Usually she stopped caring what he did so long as it wasn’t harming her. Except this Dark Hunter business. Wasn’t even going to think right now about what to do with the Dark Hunters after the Apollites had their curse broken. Or what would happen to Daimons who already consumed souls. When Itisha nodded to her, she stilled and then actually bowed carefully to her, “I will keep him distracted.” And she stepped forward and set something on the table before she vanished.

 

“Only in the kid area.” Because kids need games to play too. Sin tried very hard not to stare at Artemis while nearly everyone else does. “The world’s always ending around your mom,” he says dryly. Greek. They should be called Drama instead.

 

“I don’t think it, I know it.” Kyknos just hadn’t expected Apollo’s twin to be one of those people. After a glance at Katra Kyknos studies the little double bow and arrow, trying to ignore the banter in the room. Apollo really managed to pick on the wrong people.. Gods, he hopes they can do this or he and his brother are worse than dead.

 

Well, that makes sense. Nick watches Artemis for a moment, but does a good job of showing nothing outwardly. They could behave a few measly minutes while Itisha was out. Right? “I have a few things I can suggest.”

 

Katra snorted a small laugh at her husband, “Well that is true. But the rest of us aren’t exactly much better.” A pointed look at Sin then. Hopefully he did not say that mom part too loudly. A few people actually did not know. Gallu demons anyone? So wasn’t from her panthon. Though now she was in that pantheon. Funny how that worked. They were all a bundle of fun and adventure. Ooh, Tory and Ash were there. She started across the room to help get the door, opening it just in time. Also to give Nick a chance to move far away from the door so the two males would not be within arm’s reach of one another, “Hey guys, welcome to the loony bin.” Because seriously, they were all nuts to be trying to do this now.

 

_~~~_

_Meanwhile in New York, Styxx rolls over in the presumably very nice bed he wasn’t actually sleeping in with a sigh and stares at the phone a moment before picking it up to see who it is. It’s a pleasant surprise to see a name other than Urian’s on the screen so he hits the green button and shifts so he can hold the phone to his ear without having to get up. “Hello, Mushu. How are you?”_

  

Itisha nodded at the attempted promise as she waited for the phone to get picked up. At least Sin and Nick were somewhat getting along. Small favors. A truly grateful smile towards Sin and Katra that warmed her features up considerably. Far less stressed for a small brief moment, “The kids would  _love_  that. Thank you.” Seriously, being able to go about and meet other people would be good for them. It would be safe as hell too, as they had been hiding them from the sun god for a while. 

 

Ah hah! Styxx picked up and she had a flicker of sympathy. Given this time, he probably was "attempting" and failing to sleep, “Stressed.” She answered honestly, “Lightbulb tried to put me on the side of a milk carton today. Thing has been going a little dim as of late, so figured it is about time we change it. I have a gaggle of insane people here and a potential replacement lined up for the idiot so… figured of all people you need to be here. Or at least offered the chance to change the bulb. Break a curse. All that fun jazz.”

 

Gods, Itisha loved those kids of hers. Katra was utterly touched at the pure mothering instinct Itisha had for everyone. That offer Sin gave so earned him another kiss and she nuzzled him a little as she heard her talk to Styxx. “I think she is the only person here who could possibly get along with all of us, even if half of us want to kill someone in the room.” She mused.  
  
  


  _“Lightb- Ooh.” Styxx rubs his eyes and sits up. “If there’s any possible way I can help with that one it would be my absolute pleasure. Give me a couple minutes to get dressed then I’ll be good to go.” Thankfully she’s long since learned that twin does not mean god so she knows he’ll need a ride._

“Any time, Mushu. Seriously. Just call and let my people know how many beds you need when you want to visit.” Thankfully she’s not a dark hunter and so has never been on the do not house list. The kiss has him grinning at Kat. “Probably. We do all have some pretty big egos. Can’t imagine why. It’s like we’re gods or something.”

 

Itisha smiles at Sin and nods while she is on the phone. Yeah, she was so taking him up on that offer after this. A trip to Vegas? Hell yes. Especially if… when they got this situation handled, “I will find a way for you to help, Styxx. Even if it is the killing blow after we get the next sun god squared away. I can even bamf over and get you after you are ready. I  _think_  I can leave these guys alone long enough to do that.” As she said it she studied Artemis for a long moment and then had nodded before the goddess left her offering and vanished. The dragoness was offering that trust that the moon goddess wasn’t going to purposefully bungle this.

 

_Styxx is already moving about, quickly yet awkwardly pulling on clothes with one hand. “I’ll be good with that. Give me a moment to get shoes and you can pop right in my room.” Guys? “Ah.. who would be on the party list?”_

Itisha moved towards the table as she was on the phone with Styxx. Fingers running over the necklace she had made Artemis take back. Protection spells were on it. She picked at the chain as she then blinked. Words processing and also trying really hard to ignore the fact Ash and Tory were there. “Yes, get those shoes on. You know how terribly uncontrollably turned on I get from bared feet.” Itisha teased dryly. “Ah yes, well. We have Artemis who is currently playing distraction and trying to give us a little more darkness. We have Sin and Katra. Nick. Kyknos and then Ash and Tory just arrived. So far everyone is behaving. Common enemy and all. You sure you don’t need me to hang up so you can get dressed without breaking your neck?”

 

Styxx stills a moment at the list. “One of those names is new.” Guess he’ll get to find out who it is in a moment. After a look at his shirt Styxx snorts a laugh. “Just get over here, Mushu,” he says in amusement before hitting the red button. The phone gets stuffed in his pocket then he’s pulling on his shirt, which he couldn’t figure out how to do with the phone against his ear. It doesn’t take long to get his shoes on and tied. Pity he doesn’t have his armor. But then, he’s gotten used to the lack.

   
~~  
  


Ash was smiling at his wife with warmth as they waited for the door to open, “Hey, I think I make a great effort.” Simi did try to eat everything. It was a wonder what a gestational tract that girl had. What had first been an unwilling companionship had become him parenting her and him spoiling her absolutely rotten. He loved his Simi.

 

He also was learning to love the daughter he didn’t get to help raise, but he was trying to get to know her better. Katra. A smile for her before he heard his name from a familiar voice. That certainly felt like a small eternity since he ever heard that. How could he have ever forgotten it? Also the list that he happened to hear, “She must be seriously pissed to have this many people all together. Who is she calling?”

 

“You did,” Tory grins and pats Ash’s arm reassuringly then she’s smiling warmly at Kat and moving to hug the other woman. “Thanks, Kat. I think.” Itisha is watched a moment then she shakes her head. “So. What’s this about changing a bulb?”

 

In the spirit of keeping the peace Sin bites back the sarcastically grateful quip he usually has at any offer of ‘advice’ with his casino and instead smiles at Nick. “Maybe we can pop over to my place and you can see it after all this is settled.” The look from his wife is all too blatantly ignored though the grin shows he’s well aware he’s getting lightly roasted. “Hey Ash, Tory. Do we need to get the sauce out?” Always good to know when Simi and her sister are about. And he is  _so_  not answering Ash’s question.

 

Kyknos looks at the door when it opens and blinks ever so slowly as he stills just enough to try avoiding attention. Difficult as it is with Mushu saying his name right then. He’d seen this guy before though at a distance. He’d quickly marked him as someone to avoid

 

Kat smiles and gives Tory a careful hug back. Had to make sure not to squish the baby belly after all. Nope, not answering the question about the phone call either. Nope nope nope. “I can answer the light bulb one. He tried to kidnap Itisha. So we are organizing to ah… replace him. With someone else.” With Nick. Katra suddenly found it really hard to say WHO they were replacing Apollo with.

 

Nick nods at the offer as he moves across the room when Kat gave him a chance. Though he does pause to steal a glance at what Artemis left behind. He hesitated a moment as he watched Itisha start to finish up with the phone. “Would you like my help with that, Mushu?”

 

Itisha smiled a bit at the good humor at the phone. She rather liked her talks with him, “I’ll tell you about that one when I get there. See you soon, Styxx.” She hung up and then looked over into the rest of the room. Ash had stilled a little and their eyes met for a second before she quickly adverted them and nodded at Nick, “Yeah. Help me clasp this thing on and then I can go get Styxx.” Her voice a little quieter.

 

Ash and Tory were there. Suddenly her heart hurt and she couldn’t look at either of them. One she still loved dearly and the other had become a very good friend. Of course that so loving gift from Aphrodite was betraying all of that fun emotion. Reverse empathy was a bitch. After NiCK helped her get the necklace on quickly and then straightened, “I’ll be back.” And she let Nick take a few steps back before vanishing from the room.

 

Ash just waves at Sin at first, “We might. Not yet though.” Though… potential kidnapping made him go very still. Apollo actually tried to kidnap Itisha. He felt sick. Felt angry. He wasn’t sure what had him upset more; The fact he heard his brother’s name or literally feeling Itisha’s pain and guilt. Breathe. A few shallow breaths and he looked down at Tory. Suddenly a flash of nightmares of what happened to his sister and nephew, “Tory, you should go home. Simi and them can keep an eye on you.” Yep, he did not want her hurt at all because of this.

  
 ~~~~~~~  
  


Itisha had immediately appeared in Styxx’s room, “You know, I really feel like Polly was laughing at me making me wear black today. I should wear something red.” Something that was more a figurative armor for herself than anything else. Hands trembled a bit as she shoved them into the black coat pockets. Eyes were a storming swirling silver as she forced herself to calm down.

 

“You know you can just  _make_  it red, right?” Styxx resists the urge to rub where a greave would set and smiles faintly at Mushu. “Ah. So, tell me about this new name.” And take a moment to breathe.

 

“I was just going with suggested color scheme. I wasn’t supposed to be attempted kidnapped. I was… trying to talk to Tory about… things.” A frown as the goddess paced. A looked at her clothes that were just all black as she thought hard. The clothes could stay black, but she flicked a finger to give them a gold trim. The coat on the other hand shimmered into a blood red. Better.

 

A deep breath as she smiles at Styxx, “Sorry… thanks for reminding me. I forget I can do fancy things now. But yeah. New name. You know the swans that pull Lightbulb’s chariot? One of them if not all of them are being held as ransom and somehow got this other swan convinced to try and kidnap me.”

 

A glance over him and she frowned, “Want some spiffy battle garb? I mean, you are the squishiest out of us all. I could give you squishy-proof armor.”

 

“Ah..” Poor thing. “It’s alright. I may not be able to do any god tricks but I know how they work.” Far too well. “Yeah.. That does sound like something he’d do. Probably plans on catching himself a new swan after too.” Unless this Kyknos was very clever with his wording.

 

“A sword would be nice but armor’s kind of pointless. It’s not like I can die.” Not unless someone kills Ash. That’s seriously the only thing that could do it which really sucks when you  _want_  to die.

 

A small nod at that. Itisha was trying to remember to breathe. Did she have to go back? Yes… she did, “Sounded like it based on what I got out of what the agreement had been.”

 

There was a withering look given to Styxx for a moment, “No, but not hurting tends to help the focus just a little bit. I would rather my friends to avoid as much pain as possible. I already feel bad for gathering the most volatile Bradey bunch ever to help me.” As for a sword. She flicks her wrist and one of her own appear in hand. It had a sweeping design of fire set into the hilt with dark red leather wrapping the handle.

 

The blade was long, tapering at the end with etchings of dragons chasing each other set into its length. A moment later the sheath appeared and she slid it away and held it out to Styxx, “Can cut through dragon hide, so I imagine a god will not be as much of a problem. Especially as that one was made to deal with Olympian gods. I’ve been working on that one for a few months. Early birthday gift.” And then she moves over to gently kiss his cheek and hold her free hand out to him, “Ready to go? I have a feeling I am going to have to punch calm into people.”

 

“Well hopefully this swan is smart enough to realize that. Otherwise he’s probably going to turn on us.” Styxx sighed, and won’t  _that_  be fun.

 

Yeah.. Somehow Styxx doesn’t think telling Mushu that not hurting is stranger to him than hurting. This is the longest he’s gone in a.. while without pain of some sort. Instead he just accepts the sword with a small dip of the head. “Thank yo- A birthday gift?” The last time he’d gotten such a thing.. Styxx grimaces at the memory and tries to hide it by strapping the sword in place at his hip. “Yeah.”

 

“I… don’t think he entirely planned on handing me over. I don’t fully trust him, but my empathy doesn’t often lead me astray either.” Had to be confident in at least one of her abilities. That question and the emotions after make her still. Shit,  "I am sorry, Styxx. I didn’t mean to upset you.“ Well, that was clearly a sign of how things were going to go tonight. 

 

“Mm. Well here’s hoping that holds true when he actually sees the ass.” Because who knows what the god is doing to the other swans while he waits. Apollo has never been particularly good at waiting. “You didn’t. You just.. surprised me. Thank you. Truly.”

 

Gods help her not fuck this up more than usual. A move to rest her hand on Styxx before vanishing with him and appearing just after Tory threatened the lot em.

 

The gift is lightly touched then Styxx is looking up at a new room. Filled with some rather cranky people.

 

~  
 

"Well… everyone is alive at least.” Itisha said as lightly as possible. Aaaand there came the panic and guilt. At least a little. Most of them had looks that could kill so the current radiation of emotion was guilt and exhaustion, “HEY. Save it for the lightbulb.” Some days she wondered if it would just be easier to slit Apollo’s throat and let the world end.

 

Kat rubbed at her head a little. Handling that beast first weren’t they. A small wave at Styxx and Itisha before looking around. Seeing Styxx and her father in the same room was still weird. She motioned towards the table then looked at Styxx, “Want anything to eat? We are still waiting for food.” Meanwhile she was moving to grasp Sin’s arm and tug him to sit down with her. Sitting lessened the ability to try and kill each other. Right?

 

 “Alive is good,” Styxx murmured before shifting back to a corner well away from Ash, Nick, and the door as he waits to see where the others sit. No need to impose himself on them. Trying never went well for any of them anyway. Which makes him stare at Katra at the offer before shaking his head. “No thank you.”

 

At least Ash looks somewhat subdued by the goddess he held. A pregnant Tory. Itisha had to stamp down her panic as she finally realized that bit. Why did no one warn her about that part? A deep breath and Itisha hoped food got up there soon. Meanwhile she looked them all over and walked forward with her coat dancing. The red felt safer than black to her, “All of you pull up a chair. Have a seat. Except these two. These two I want to talk to in the hall way. Please for gods sake if you have nothing nice to say, shut the hell up. I know most of you hate each other but please gods I don’t want anyone beyond asshole to meet his end. I am really fucking tired of people dying. This includes swans that I have never met because asshole cannot get over his fucking hard on for me.” If she didn’t have children to come home to, she would risk freeing swans then with herself as currency.

 

Nick nearly snapped at all of them, but thought better of it. Especially trying to take deep breaths. Anger and so many emotions radiated from the shorter goddess as she went for the door. “I am not anyone’s malachai.” He said heatedly. A solid plop in a chair. How long would that apparently conversation take? As much as it pained him… maybe Ash was right. He was entirely the wrong person for this. Had to entirely be desperation for Itisha to look at him and think he was worth being a god on top of what he was. Could an active dark hunter BE Apollo’s replacement? Wouldn’t he deep fry from the inside out? An unconscious rub of his hand on his cheek. Itisha needed to pick someone else. Anyone else.

 

Ash wilted a little at a glare from his wife, “I’m sorry.” He did mean that. He tried not looking to hard in his brother’s direction. Still he couldn’t help but frown at Styxx and then at Itisha. Talk with them. Maybe the few seconds out of the room would help him breathe again. Maybe. He… had forgotten that time he had with the dragoness and now he was trying to figure out why he ever forgot.

 

That time from when he met the odd dragoness to the moment she told him to go see Tory’s seminar about Atlantis had been not even a whisper. The goddess had stepped back at just the right time for chaos to crash down around his ears when he had met Tory. His wife had become a forefront part of his life and… Itisha had simply been gone. Which had led him to wondering why in the world there were stars in Kalosis when once there had been none.

 

He knew vaguely Itisha had even gone as far as apparently to spend some time at Savitar’s island. Something he had forgotten as soon as he stopped talking to Savitar about her. For a small bit he had actually forgotten about Itisha and forgot that he had… that was a realization that kicked him in the chest. Itisha had the ability to suppress memories, and she had made Tory the trigger to forget her and she must have made herself the trigger to actually remember her.

 

It took lifetimes for people to ever find a second person to love. Sometimes it was just the same people reincarnated. Suddenly he very much wanted to apologize to her. She knew. She knew Tory was going to happen and even warned him. He had been so sure he could never possibly love another person and then… gods he was such an idiot.

 

Kyknos huffed at Mushu’s words and moved to claim a seat well away from Nick. “Can we please hurry up with this?” Because he doesn’t want to think about what Apollo might be doing to entertain himself while he waits for Kyknos to return. Just having it brush his thoughts is enough to make him edgy and impatient.

 

Sin inclined his head to Styxx as he meekly followed his wife’s guidance to a seat. Some battles just aren’t worth it. Especially not when it pits you against three irritable goddesses.

 

Tory patted Ash’s hand then moved to lightly kiss him. “It’s alright, Achimou. Let’s just find out what Mushu wants then we can try playing nice with the others again.” A quick little smile at Ash then she opened the door to step back out, nearly running into Aimee in the process. With a startled eep she stumbled back a step which means she’s no longer holding the door and it now may well smack poor Aimee who’s burdened with the food filled tray.

 

Itisha hoped to the stars that the other swans would be okay. Then Kyknos could take them and run away. The assurance she did not screw up actually helped her feel better and the thanks gets her to smile at him, “You are welcome, Styxx.” Itisha blinked at the sound Tory made and grabbed for the door and pulled it open wider while Ash grabbed and steadied Tory before she fell over, “Hey Aimee. Thank you for the food. I’ll take it from here.” She offers to take the serving tray from her. Yup totally delaying talking to the two. Entirely. Her panic was creeping up into her throat and making it hard to breathe. Someone else do this for her. Please.

 

Ash cringed at that name being used around others. Yet he kissed his wife back and snugged her, “Alright.” Which made it almost funny when she nearly slammed the door into Aimee and fell. When he caught her, he tilted his head, “Are you okay, babe?” Then a flicker at the ever panicking Itisha. Last time he saw her nearly melting down like that… “Itisha, are your kids alright?”

 

“Your kids… I mean… the kids. My and everyone elses’ kids are fine.” Itisha answered with a cringe. That little slip now had about half the room staring at her.

 

Oh yeah, she was so ready to fight Apollo right now. Let’s go. One on one. Fight Apollo. She could totally redirect her panic into that right now. If Aimee let them take the food, she would manage to squeak her way into the hallway and hold the door for Tory and Acheron, “Hey Aimee, could you um. Make sure for a moment there is no one in the hall. I mean I am going to make a fancy dancy privacy bubble, but you know um… privacy. Yeah.”

 

After looking between the now seated men Styxx found himself repressing a sigh as he moved to sit somewhere between Kyknos and Nick. Sin at least knows how to handle the former squire. Now to hope that Nick doesn’t take this moment to dredge up his own past with the squire turned malachai. Of course with that particular little bit of babbling from Mushu odds are good he’ll be distracted. Styxx certainly is as he stared at the white woman. ‘ _Your_  kids’? Not her kids but  _your_. As in Ash. Well shit.

 

Sin sighed after the kiss and resigned himself to playing babysitter for the new guy and the kid. And possibly Styxx. Still weird seeing another set of twins. Especially given one looks like a preppy boy with a sword stuck on. Of course when that little bomb drops he stared just as badly as Styxx was.

 

Tory gave Ash an apologetic look and gratefully snugged herself against Ash. “Ookay. I think we need quiet time now.” Without waiting for Aimee to manage more than peeking back in the room she all but drags Ash into the hall with an apologetic look to Aimee for nearly running her over. Again.

 

Aimee eyed the lot of them then threw up her hands. “Alright. Call if you all need anything else.”

 

Kat doesn’t need to stare, more like she cringes as she went over to claim the food and set the food down. Nope, did not need to add to the eyeballs on the poor dragon god. She knew because Itisha had told her. Had been trying to ask for advice. Katra knew about as much how to break such news as she did. All they knew was to avoid Artemis’ method and preferably not after the kids were born. Instead she somewhat tried to help. Of course there was a wholly different issue to talk about too, but perhaps later was safer for that topic, “Well, at least Itisha’s house is Sanctuary now. So it will be safe while we go fight the corrupt. I’ll make sure your food stays warm, Tish.”

 

Nick is staring at Itisha for a long while at that slip up and then staring hard at her hands. He didn’t see anything, and Tory was pregnant so he wasn’t sure how that worked out. Most of the mixed pairings were both sides were fuzzy in some manner, or the male side was fuzzy. Female fuzzy and the other not… he wasn’t too sure on that. Though he turned his eyes on Styxx and had to stare for a long time. Eyes narrowing even as the three gods left the room. There was something eating at him as he stared at the other male, “So did the toner run out when you were born?”

 

Ash hugged Tory, but he was staring at Itisha. His kids? He was frowning and trying to keep his eyes from shifting colors right then. Quiet time. Right. A small nod towards Aimee then as he let the door close behind them before he said something to Nick that started a fight. They could all handle themselves. “We will, thank you, Aimee. I am sure we won’t be here much longer after this.” He waited for Aimee to starts heading downstairs and then watched Itisha flick her wrist and there was a shimmer of magic around them like a little dome.

 

Suddenly the sounds from downstairs were unable to be heard. Likely back room would be unable to hear them, “I didn’t know you applied for sanctuary from Savitar, congrats.” He says as lightly as possible. Itisha never had a problem meeting his eyes before. Usually she was far more relaxed and friendly. Of course that slip had him wanting to shake an answer out of her.

 

Itisha couldn’t look at either of them. Instead she was watching in the direction of Aimee, “Thank you, Aimee, truly.” She appreciated the effort.

 

Then a little nod at that part, “Yeah. I had found Savitar’s island for a bit. Met Takeshi and was surfing out there for a bit. Savy is a grump, but a good people. He… expedited the application as it were.” Yeah… she was delaying things too much. A rub of her hand on her bangs that were lose and she finally worked up the nerve to look at them both and drop the glamour on her hand and hold it up.

 

The sun much a part of Ash’s symbol shone stark against white skin as well as the dragon silhouetted in its center, “I am starting this first by saying that I have never known two people more perfect for each other than you two. Which is to say I desperately do not want to fuck anything up, but I don’t want to pull an Artemis and hide shit either. This showed up after you two…” She trailed off and shook her head. Itisha had suddenly claimed to need to take a trip the day Ash was meant to go to the seminar that Tory had been having.

 

“There is no actual bond between us, Acheron. Savitar made sure the mark only remained on me. I am guessing it never showed up on you. Fates probably too afraid to completely pull shit. It was enough of a mark to… cause…” She trailed off again.

 

Her throat was going tight, and she had to look away again. Even as Ash reached forward and took her wrist so he could stare at that mark better. So that Tory could see it better, as though trying to figure out if it was real. Itisha didn’t pull away, but neither did she move. She went statue still as her panic spiked, “Before I had met either of you Apollymi had instructed me to make sure you both lived to meet each other. I was never ever supposed to… I never expected to…”

 

To love Acheron. Not lust after him, she was literally incapable of that, but she had truly fallen in love with the man.

 

It Itisha had know it would have happened, she would have ran far away and had someone else do it, “There is an egg. Twins in the egg if my empathy is right. I am not asking you to come care for it, or claim parentage. I am not asking for any of your time. You two have a family and should be able to dedicate yourselves to them. Gods know you two deserve it. I care about you both and just figured you two should know. I am leaving it up to you on what I do with it. Because if you truly do not want… other children, I can handle the rest.”

 

 That last part was said almost at a whisper. Her air felt choked off from her and her eyes burned. Ash had suddenly let go of her hand then and Itisha couldn’t look up at them. Instead she looked at the floor, trying to keep from falling over at how weak her knees felt. Her words were soft, “I am sorry for ever making you feel like I lied to you, Tory. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I knew the truth about Polly and Atlantis and I just… I wanted you to be able to meet him. He is wonderful and I can’t not see you with him. Which is why I am also not asking either of you to come with me on this Lightbulb thing. You need to take care of each other for a while and know the world can function without you fighting for it 24/7. Apollo has done enough damage to you especially, Ash.”

 

Tory resists the urge to poke at the new bit of magic, something made easier when Mushu shows them her palm. That has her staring like nothing else and when Ash pulled Mushu’s hand closer she can’t help but lean over to stare at it. “That’s..” A shifter mark. Which she has definitely  _not_  seen on Ash. But that’s his symbol. And an egg. A kid. Kids. Ash has kids.

 

“I think that kind of pales a bit in comparison to the whole kid thing,” she said dryly. “And Itisha, I wouldn’t suggest.. that to Ash again.” A glance at Ash then she reached out to almost timidly take Itisha’s hand again so she can cautiously touch the sun with its three bolts bisecting it. “Don’t these mean the people with them are mates?” That’s.. That’s something those stupid Fates do. “Ash. Sweety. I think we need to go explain things to the Fates.” Like how those idiots aren’t allowed to muck with any of their people like this. “And Itisha.. You’re my friend but right now you need to take a breath so we can all think before we go destroy something.” Mind, that would make her mother in law beyond happy but not a helpful thing right now.

 

Ash still couldn’t speak, which made it easier for Itisha to try and find words to try and respond. She was waiting for the yelling, “It’s a shifter mark. I am half shifter… never expected to get a mark ever…” She whispered softly. 

 

“Pales… but it ties into part of… all this mess.” A cringe. Shit. Right. Stupid suggestion, “I am sorry, Acheron.” Her voice quiet. Breathing. She was forgetting how to breathe. How did she usually handle panic? Oh right… usually violently, “It does mean that, yes. But… I have the mark but no longer the hokus-pokus with it. Ash is not tied to me and nor I to him I just… kept the mark. Because I stupidly wanted something to remind me.” Remind her that she found love at least once that wasn’t her children.

 

There was a bitter and ragged laugh. Part of it shock, “Killing Sunshine McGee would actually be a great way to help redirect this panic right now. But… I think… Ash accidentally helped cause this one. He… he wished he could help me after some of my kids had died from being attacked. Bringing them back was not… something feasible. Fate and all that other stuff. But you know how a wish from the Final Fate can be…” Then her brain processed that one part and she finally looked at Tory inspecting her hand, “You… still consider me your friend? I thought you… wouldn’t have wanted me to be given the whole ah… issue.”

 

Lying? Withholding information? Dating and accidentally becoming mated to her future fated husband? “Gods I really wish polyamory was a common thing. This might be less awkward. Actually no, this would still be fucking awkward.”

 

Ash made a strangled noise. He might have helped cause this somehow. Either he did it or the Fates were trying to “help” it. He didn’t know. He was trying not to move or say anything that would make this worse. Instead he nearly clung to Tory as he watched her inspect Itisha’s hand. Sun and bolts and a dragon. Itisha’s own symbol was an interesting one given the god she was. A sun within a circle. She was a moon goddess first, but fire was still hers and it made the dragoness her own balance as a sun goddess as well. One able to create light in the darkness. Compassion was just an aspect she had along with it all.

 

 “Talking to them seems like a good idea, but they might not live through that.” He admitted and watched the goddesses interact, “You wouldn’t be able to ever destroy that egg if I told you too, would you?” He watched Itisha shake her head. Well… there was some relief there. He could feel her panic ebb a little less because she loved that egg. He could feel for the children not hatched yet. She loved her all of children and he could trust that. “Good. Don’t. I think you would kill me and start the end of the world to protect your kids.” Her kids. Not his. He wasn’t sure he deserved to put a claim on that yet.

 

If he wasn’t destined to meet Tory… would this have upset him? That was part of what hurt. What had him angry. In a different world, this would have elated him. He would have been a nervous parent with her, helping pick out names and furniture for them. Listening to their thoughts and emotions.

 

 “I should have listened to you, Itisha. You kept telling me that there was someone better than you waiting for me. That they would love me too. I didn’t think anyone could love me before and now there are…” Two people. Gods. Gods help him. He moved and kissed the top of Tory’s head and snugged her to him, “And you were right. I love her so much. And she loves me and I couldn’t be luckier for my wife.” Which made it hard to figure out where to go from there. “I… really don’t know what to do about this, Tory.” He admitted. Ask her. She seemed a little more… able to process it. Hell he just wanted Itisha not to be so afraid to look at them.

 

Tory nibbled her lip as she studied the mark as if it might hold all the answers to this.. dilemma. Seriously, this is not a thing she’d ever expected to deal with. Mind you, she’d also never really expected to get married. Certainly not to the god of the place her family had spent lifetimes looking for. “You’re still my friend, Itisha. This is just.. a lot.” Out of nowhere. Always fun stumbling across those few blind spots Ash has.

 

“Well.. they may get a little bruised.” And it’d serve the Fates right. “Okay.. We all agree no one’s hurting the kids. And they’re safe at your place.” Still weird to think of kids and egg as the same thing but then she lives with two ghosts, a couple demons, and whatever the hell Urian is. Weird is her life now.

 

Tory sighed then smiled at Ash before finally releasing Itisha’s hand. “I really don’t either but.. we can sit down and talk after this bulb thing is settled. I promise I’m not going to blow up over you sleeping with someone well before meeting me. Same for you, Itisha.” It’d just be stupid to get mad over them having had a relationship before her. Just weird as crap to have the ex pop up with the, ‘by the way we have kids’ line. Weirder yet that it’s Itisha.

 

Itisha wasn’t sure if she should hug the pregnant goddess or what. Instead she just remains still as Tory speaks, “I’m glad I… despite Polly asking me to keep an eye out for you. It never changed the fact that you became my friend.” There was a little bit of a smile showing. Timid, but a smile. Seriously she expected a lot more anger. Panic was so not a rational thing. “Well, three fates. We can each pick one and punch em, hammer them, or whatever.” She joked softly as she carefully cradled her hand to her chest a bit. Unsure what to do with it.

 

Of course there was a different issue of not just the whole sleeping together before thing, but emotions too. Itisha still.. bah she still loved the god. No idea if he did the same for her, she tried to focus more on every other emotion and the fact he did truly and completely love Tory, “After. I like after. Less worry that I am going to get… kidnapped… or the kids will get hurt in the process.” Itisha frowned as she saw Kat suddenly knocking on her bubble and she vanished the bubble. She could hear the commotion from the room, “What- oh for fucks sake is that Nick?"


	19. Dishonor on Your Cow - Part 4 (Final Part)

**So this entire arc was based off a roleplay based on a version of this verse with my lovely girlfriend, Vestrais. The very end bit I had to tie up on my own, but nonetheless it was fun to write with her. Some of it has been edited to help smooth it out a bit.**

**This is set a long while after Tory and Ash got together and even after Itisha’s discovery of her own lingering Ash issues.**

**The Dishonor on your Cow Arc also introduces some new characters of Vestrais’ creation: Kyknos and Albeiro**

 

**This is the last and longest part of this arc, enjoy!**

**\---------**

 

Art by Me

 

“Well we all know how my family ended up now don’t we?” Nick snapped with a snarl towards Sin. His hands slamming down on the table as his energy surges up. “Where was the rescue party for my mom? Or could Ash not summon that up either? Was it just too much trouble? Or is it because  _Itisha_  has him by the dick and managed to be allowed to round all of us up?”

 

Kat stilled as his energy rocketed up. Okay, they needed Itisha back in there now. She looked at Sin and the other two males, “Don’t kill each other. I’m getting Mushu.” Before she kills herself trying to strangle the young Malachai or before they all try to murder each other. She blinked when she appeared on the outside of the silent bubble and blinked. A reach forward and her hand hit it, making it hum. She couldn’t hear them. Shit. She started tapping on the bubble, knocking on it. Help. Help would be good.

 

Ash had considered Tory during this before seeing Kat. Well, at least Tory was not mad. Or jealous it seemed. Later. A talk he was so not sure about, “I… would not mind seeing this egg later too. Though suddenly I feel very Zeus. You aren’t a swan are you, Tish?” Gods, please no Helens and Troy. Itisha was near as white as a swan though. A look towards Katra who felt panicked and then a stare at the door. Shit. A look at Tory and he looked at Katra, “Watch her.” And he opened the door to run into the room to try and stop Nick from killing everyone in there.

 

Itisha just stared after him, “Okay, obviously that is not the best solution. Future notes, do not send in Ash when Nick is getting ang-” She heard a crash and she jumped, “Tory. Kat. Chill here for a moment. I am going to try to be a voice of reason.” She cracked her knuckles and came in right as Ash was getting up from being slugged in the face. Whatever else the other male’s were doing she didn’t care. Just she lifted her hands up.

 

Kyknos stares at them all and resists the very strong urge to find a pillar and beat his head on it. Fuck this. He should have just taken the woman when he’d had a chance. These idiots are going to get his brother killed, or worse. Just as he stands to leave Ash storms in and the next thing he knows the idiot kid is launching himself at the atlantean.

 

A damnable wish to protect everyone in the room from each other and Apollo as she did so, “NOW CUT IT OUT.” And suddenly there was a loud crack and sizzle in the air and a fog in the room as though there was a sudden fire that had gone out. It made her cough as it slowly cleared and… where was everyone. They were all like six foot people. How could they all just vanish out of sight?

 

Itisha blinks as the fog clears and she is suddenly staring at… rabbits. The two closest to her she eyeballed a sandy tan one and a black one with a red stripe going down it. Her hand came up to her mouth as she tried to suddenly figure out if she should be horrified or laughing. Itisha just picks Ash up and gives Nick a look, “You stay right there. No more causing trouble.” She started around the room. Black one… had to be Kyknos. Blonde looking rabbit with… a bitty sword belt. Yeah that that had to be Styxx. The fact the sword stayed amused her. Finally she found Sin. Darker rabbit there, but not quite black. The black rabbit twisted in her arms and looked up at her with bright silver eyes.

 

“Itisha. Did you just turn us into rabbits.” Ash asked, his nose twitching. His long ears were flopped and he just looked around. What the hell. He didn’t even  _know_  she could do that. Leave it to her to figure out the impossible. “Can you undo this please?”

 

Katra looked in and her eyes got wide. Oh my goddess, they were all rabbits. She moved and picked Nick up by the scruff, “See what happens when you go and act like an asshole? You get bunnified by a dragon. Now you are lunch.” She held her arm out to prevent being clawed at, “I dunno, Tory. I mean Japan has that bunny island. This one would fit right in. We could get our own Island like Savitar.”

 

“Fuck you.” Nick said, trying to escape and being unable to. He was a floofy mess of bunny and he then tried to twist, “Undo it Itisha so I can kick his goth ass!” 

 

“You know, this spell would have worked better if it accidentally made him mute.” Ash snarled in a very… bunny way.

 

 Itisha frowned as she tried to undo the magic. Nope. Nada, “Ah… guys. I think everyone is a rabbit now. Huh, I always thought those were Artie’s thing. Maybe it is a universally moon god thing. Hey Sin! Kyknos! Styxx! Are you all okay? I mean aside from becoming rabbits? I think if you guys have all of your other abilities, we should be able to swing this. I mean, we could totally beat the shit out of Lightbulb with an army of rabbits and two women.” A look to Tory, “You unfortunately will have to wait at home. Cause we so don’t need you to accidentally get turned into a hostage or something and Ash would have an absolute panic attack if anything happened to you or your passenger. Hell so would I.”

 

Tory narrows her eyes at Itisha then sighs. “I hate when others are right,” she mutters. “Fine. I’ll go visit Apollymi. Be careful.” After coming in to give Ash a quick kiss on the head she vanishes from the room. Maybe her mother in law knows a way to fix this. Preferably before they all get themselves hurt. 

 

After the shout from Itisha suddenly the room is way bigger. What the ever living fuck. Once he adjusts to the utter shock off it it becomes blatantly obvious which of them is Kyknos. Those long ears pin back so tight they’re lost in the long black fur and he glares at the lot of them the best he can. “I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea to ask for help rather than just do what Apollo said.” Clearly not a one of them gives a shit that his brother is no doubt being tortured this very moment.

 

“I’m fine,” Sin says drolly. “Nick? If you scratch Katra you’re going to find out that this isn’t my first time in such a form.” He’ll shred the other rabbit. A few short hops has him sitting at Kat’s feet so he can glare up at Nick. Well, as much as a super fluffy rabbit can glare, at any rate.

 

It takes Styxx a couple tries before he figures out the new way of moving but, of them all, he probably looks the most dejected. “I don’t know how much use I would be in this form. Somehow an undying rabbit doesn’t seem quite as intimidating as an undying man.” At least the others might have powers. All he can do is bleed.

 

Itisha watches Tory give Ash a kiss and she gives a sad smile before carefully setting him on the table, “Please be safe, Tory. Sorry Ash. I was always good at doing impossible things.” She said and ruffled the black fur before moving over to Styxx and carefully picking him up and cradling him, a soft kiss on the top of his head, “Katra, can you temporarily give Styxx some of my powers please? Like part of my godhood or something. One of my abilities should be to be able to fling that sword around like a fun telekinesis thing. Or you know, just appear the thing into sunspot’s chest. Oooh, Styxx. So do the Disney Hercules thing with the hydra. Poof in the body and cut from the inside out. If anyone can figure it out, it is you.”

 

Then a move to grab at the angry black swan-rabbit to pull him over, “Look, I am trying okay? Most people get a little more time to plan this shit. I tried to get the strongest people I know to do this. I know it is a chaotic mess, but we are the good guys and we always manage to save the day. So bear with us, Kyknos. Please. I don’t want the other swans to suffer under his hand any more than you do.” If he paid attention, he would feel that with her empathy. She really wanted to save the swans too and was fighting to keep everyone on track just as much.

 

Then she went quiet and tilted her head. A slow blink and she actually smiled a little bit, “Artemis says since you are tied to the other swans by at least one, that all the others were just bunnified as well. Apparently the spell was wishing none to come to harm. By any means. Apollo cannot hurt them right now or undo it. Artemis is currently running with them at the moment. So they aren’t being hurt anymore, but we better hurry. We are just going to have to go in as an epic rabbit army.” And hope to gods Apollo didn’t complain to daddy dearest about his sister being ‘mean’. Else they were going to be fighting more than Apollo too.

 

Kat blinks at Itisha and then looked at Nick and gives a single hard shake, “Knock it off, Nick. Save your death rabbit thing for the asshole chasing Artemis. The swans might be safe from harm, but Artemis isn’t.” Apollo couldn’t kill her mother, but he could really make her hurt. That had a bit of fear in her as she held Nick for a moment longer before setting him on the table. Then she scooped up Sin and snuggled him to her, “I didn’t know you were a rabbit before. I wonder if we can at least magic everyone into massive rabbits. Or well… everyone is a god or variance thereof. Maybe because it would be protecting them, make them all huge. Sharp teeths. Killer rabbits.” She slowly made her way over to where Itisha held Styxx before setting Sin beside her feet, “You okay with that, Styxx?” Itisha should technically have been fine. She was a sun and a moon god. Maybe she could just pick an aspect and give it to him.

 

Nick stilled a little, more at the worry for Artemis that he wasn’t admitting to. Though he gave a little bunny sneer, “Fine, then let’s go already. I don’t need to be a person to bite someone’s ankles.” Or if they managed bigger bite a hamstring or something.

 

“I love you, Tory.” Acheron told his wife before watching her vanish. She would be safe with Apollymi. Ash twitched his nose and looked at them all. A blink at how gentle Itisha was being with his brother. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Definitely shouldn’t have been jealousy. Instead he looked at Kyknos, “If you would have handed Itisha over, then the world would have ended with you dead if he saw no further use for you and everyone still trapped.” Itisha wouldn’t instigate the end of the world just because she was captured. At least he wasn’t sure if she would. Hard to say what anyone would do to get free. “We are going to save the other swans. We are coordinating people last minute, it tends to get difficult.”

 

At least Styxx isn’t difficult to catch or hold. Though it’s a good thing he likes Mushu or this would be more than mildly annoying. As it is, he manages to snort at the Hercules suggestion. “Of the experiences I’ve had in my life, being literally eaten is not one. And I don’t care to add it to the list. But.. thank you.” Any ability at all beyond hopping would make this far easier.

 

Kyknos fluffs up and hisses at Itisha (something sadly less than intimidating as a rabbit) when she reaches for him. Just because he’s small does not mean he wants to be held by anyone. Especially not anyone in this room. “The only reason I’m still here is the hope that you can actually keep that promise.” Because as much as he can tell she intends to try, he’s really not seeing much headway towards that. If anything, it’s just been a series of setbacks. 

 

That smile has Kyknos’ fur fluffing again until Mushu’s words register. Then he’s just staring. “You’re not lying about that?” The others are safe? At least for the moment. Just for that bit of hope he somewhat cautiously edges over to Mushu only to stop and glare at Ash. “Do you think I don’t know that?” Seriously, he’s going to try killing everyone in this room if they don’t stop already. 

 

“Moon god,” Sin points out in amusement as he lightly nibbles at Kat’s cheek. “Given what the craters look like I’m fairly certain we’ve all done a rabbit stint at least once.” Ah poor swan god. “We are trying,” he promises Kyknos. “It’s just that some of us are more  _trying_  than others.” There’s a pointed look at Nick for that one. 

 

Styxx wiggles in Mushu’s hold then bobs his head in an awkward nod to Katra. “Though.. It is only temporary?” He doesn’t want to strip Mushu of any of her powers for good. She needs them to protect her kids.

 

Itisha cradles Styxx as Kat settles beside them, “Well you know, you would be bigger than his throat. Poofing abilities. Make him choke on rabbit fur and death. Could be fun.” She muses softly as she considers something and looks at Kat, “Give him the sun bit of me for now. Might as well make sure there is an even playing ground.” She sighs at Kyknos as he understandably is angry at everything. Hell, almost all of them had their angry at everything stage in their lives before.

 

The hissing doesn’t phase her, but she still tries to pet the swan-rabbit’s head, “I swear to you, Kyknos, I am not lying at all.” A sigh and she pulls the black rabbit over to her more and snugs him against her hip, “Come on, Kyknos. Try and take some deep breaths. Getting angry will lead to mistakes. Like this. Everyone needs to calm their shit down so we can do this with as few mistakes further as possible.” And as soon as Styxx gets some of her powers, she was good. For now she was cuddling Styxx to her and scratching Kyknos behind the ears to try and help him calm down.

 

Kat snickers a little, “I didn’t know rabbit was synonymous with all moon gods.” Now she is just imagining the cadbury commercial with a massive dragon wearing bunny ears, “Mushu, you need to do a Cadbury commercial at least once.” She nods at Styxx and smiles, “Yes, I promise I can put those powers right back into her. It might feel a little startling at first so just be warned.” Especially for someone who has never been a god.

 

 

Nick bares his teeth at Sin again and starts muttering for them to hurry it up. A glare over towards Ash as well and he muttered something else. A hop around a bit before starting to nibble at his food. He was at least going to eat a little bit, dammit.

 

Ash watches them all, partly because it was a worry over Itisha not being at top form. At least she was not utterly being stripped, but he worried. It would make him feel a lot better to send her home too but… yeah that would end badly. As for Kyknos… well he acted like every other swan he had ever met. Even more so it seemed. Not the first and not the last eternally cranky being in the room, “You know Mushu, if you invited Zarek, it really would have been bad.

 

Styxx tries very hard not to cringe at the chain of thoughts that conjures for him. “Ah.. I’m good with just stabbing him.” Because the less he actually has to touch that particular god the better. “Sun bit?” All of it? Styxx stares at Mushu in shock. An entire aspect? But.. he’s not a god. But Katra promises Mushu can get it all back so maybe it’ll be okay. “Okay. I think I’m ready.” 

 

Kyknos mutters unintelligibly in what might be greek as he allows Mushu to pet him. “Fine. But only because Artemis has gotten my brother away from.. him for the moment.” That little reprieve alone is more of a relief than anyone, except possibly Mushu, knows.

 

Sin would smirk at Nick if bunnies could manage such a thing. Instead he carefully moves himself up to Kat’s shoulder so she can have her hands free to do this first transfer. “You realize he listens for his name now just to screw with the other Dark Hunters, right Ash?”

 

While he may not cringe outwardly, Itisha’s eyes widen and she wishes she could smack herself in the face. Except one arm was cradling Styxx and the other calming the black rabbit, “Right. Sorry, yeah. Just stab him. A lot after we get the aspect moved.” Gods she is an idiot. At least she was calming Kyknos down. She closes her eyes as she lets Kat lay a hand on her shoulder and another on Styxx, “Yep, the Sun Bit. I have moon and compassion, so I should be fine. Besides, I am a dragon still. Big scary claws. I’ll be fine, and I know you will take good care of the aspect.”

 

Itisha snickers at the Greek and she smiles down towards the normally-a-bird, “Thank you, Kyknos.” Gods, she was glad her magic accidentally did something useful. “I promise we will get your brother and the others out of his hold. I am sorry any of you ever had to suffer that.” A slight look towards Ash and Sin then. Oh she could hear and feel Nick grumble more at that idea. She could also feel that he really  _really_  did not want to be a god in charge of people. Yeah, she hoped plan B would be alright, “I wouldn’t mind if he came along. His kids are pretty great.” And Zarek was an utter ball of adorable with them. ‘Bob’ was the best name for a baby ever. A smile shone, “So if he hears this and wants to join in on smashing Lightbulbs, I am good.”

 

Kat focuses on the blonde rabbit and Itisha as she sets her hands on both. When Styxx says he is ready she takes a deep breath and steadies herself. Once she finds that aspect that is the sun and not the dragon part, she pulls that and has it going into Styxx. Careful not to overload him as she does so. When she is done, she settles back a little, “Well, for the moment you are now technically a god. Welcome to the club, Styxx.”

 

“I wouldn’t normally group all of us together myself.” Ash admits to Sin. Not unless the world was ending. Mind you they were flirting with the Apocalypse there by killing Apollo, but the god’s power wasn’t going back to the source so… he hoped Itisha would be alright, “I think Impossibilities is your other aspect, Mushu. So long as you are here to keep everyone in line mostly, I think having one more set of hands that isn’t without Opposable thumbs would be great.” A twitchy nose and he looks up, “Hey, Zarek, you busy?” More people to overpower the god, the better.

 

“I’ll do that,” Styxx promises with that very slight uplilt to his otherwise bland tone that says he’s amused, at least a little. He fidgets a little from pure nerves then finds himself trying not to leap away as Mushu’s powers slowly shift to him. One interesting side effect is that he’s no longer blonde, he’s golden as each blonde hair now gleams as if it were sitting in direct sunlight. And his pink nose is twitching like mad. “It’s done?” Brilliant blue eyes stare up at the two goddesses. “Ah.. thank you.”

 

Kyknos’ black nose twitches like mad for a moment before he manages a little nod in response. The transfer of powers is watched in utter fascination despite the fact that there isn’t actually much to see. Not until Styxx starts glowing like a sunlit cloud. Well, at least that gives him proof this thing might actually work.

 

Sin waits until the transfer is done then lightly nibbles at Kat’s cheek. “Give it a moment to settle before you try anything,” he advises Styxx.

 

A flash of light and a faintly scorched smell preclude the arrival of a new person. This one a male with a goatee, a love of the 80′s punk movement, and silver claws that gleam on both hands. “I heard my name and sma..sh-” The words trail off as Zarek stares at all the insanely fluffy rabbits. The tiny sword and the streak of red in black are all it takes to have him howling with laughter. “Wh-who?” he manages between gales, a hand waving vaguely at the rabbits. He’s pretty sure the one is Ash and maybe Sin given the perch on Katra’s shoulder but not a clue who the rest are. Either way, it’s still fucking hilarious.

 

Itisha’s eyes widen a little bit and her mouth makes an ‘o’ as she watches the glimmering rabbit in her lap, “Damn Styxx, my sunlight looks good on you. You wear it a hell of a lot better than I do.” She grins and pulls the rabbit up after he thanks her and kisses the top of his head, “You are welcome, Styxx. I am always happy to help my friends.” Gods she feels a little dizzy, but otherwise steady. A snort at Ash about impossibilities and then one of her other favorite people appear and well… yeah she totally expected that.

 

Which meant as she sets Styxx down so he can hop and re-acclimate, she is pulling Kyknos into her lap to hold him while Zarek loses it, “Oh this was all me. Highly stressed newbie goddess trying to stop them all from fighting. So accidentally bunnying. You should see Lightbulb’s swans right now. I heard I accidentally bunnied those too.” She grinned and waved a little, “We are going to be replacing the lightbulb, wanna help?” Then she realized… oh yeah, “So gold one is Styxx. There is Ash. Sin. Nick is over there on the table where I cannot see at the moment, and I am holding Kyknos.”

 

Katra smiles at Styxx, “You are welcome. Both you and Itisha may probably feel a bit dizzy.” A soft laugh at the nibbling from Sin and she nuzzles him back. A shift to cradle him in her arms now that she is done and a raised brow at Zarek dying. Good thing gods didn’t necessarily need air. “We decided it wasn’t good enough to make an Epic of taking down my uncle, but we had to do it with  _rabbits_. Way more impressive if he loses to a long eared mob.”

 

Nick gives a dirty look at Zarek. Which hardly translates as he is a rabbit. Whatever. He is eating his damn food. Rabbit teeth are not made for devouring burgers though. Gods damn it this was a pain. Plus now he looked murderous with ketchup on his fur around the mouth. Well, at least he could pretend to be a little bit intimidating.

 

Ash somewhat cocks an invisible eyebrow at Zarek as he dies. Really should have expected that. A glance towards his glowing brother and then he snorts, “You know, you would look good with long ears. I bet the kids would love you even more then. I wonder if rabbits can have goatees.” He watches Itisha slowly stand up, catching herself as she is still likely holding Kyknos with a gentle cradle. A worried look towards her as he can manage. Gods he hoped she didn’t fall over. That was an entire aspect handed over, which was nearly half of her godhood alone.

 

Styxx stares at Zarek for a moment then hops to where he isn’t directly underfoot before trying to look at himself. Huh. One little paw is held out and the toes waggled so he can confirm that he is, indeed, glowing. Good thing princely duties had included the concept of magic. Plus plenty experience seeing it up close.

 

Sin all too happily hops down into Kat’s arms where he then watches Zarek very nearly fall over in his laughter. At least he isn’t the only one to see some humor in this.

 

Kyknos sighs at what he sees as nothing more than another delay. “Can we  _please_  get going now?” He really doesn’t want to find out what the limit is on Artemis being able to play keep away.

 

Zarek actually manages to throttle back the laughter to nothing more than stifled bursts of snickering. “Gotta say Ash.. you look good.” And of course that nearly sets him off again. “But I don’t have your.. flair to pull it off.” Gods, this is the best thing ever. After using a knuckle to rub the corner of one eye he grins at Itisha. “I really hope the lightbulb is who I think. But even if it isn’t.. lead the way.”

 

Itisha takes a few breaths and thanks the stars it is night right then. A shake of herself and she moves to hold Kyknos in one arm and brushes her fingers against her chain belt. Usually she made use of the magic chain, but she was going to use something far sharper. A flick of her wrist and a halberd showed up into it. Red enameled handle peeking out from gold dyed leather for gripping properly. Blood red jewels were set into the gold plated steel that held the silvery blades in. A study of her weapon that had a spike on the other end whereas the large blade was on one and she spun it, “I agree with Kyknos. Artemis can’t keep Asshole off her back forever. Remember, beat the shit out of him, but no killing blows after powers get transferred. Also Styxx gets that killing blow.” Itisha reminds them all.

 

Then she adds, “Protect the swans and hell protect Artemis too. I am going to be trying to make sure that his death won’t lead to hers.” Thus holding together the seams and praying that her latching onto her friend will make sure she doesn’t die with the asshole. A deep breath and Itisha holds Kyknos closer, “Let’s save your family. Guys, meet me at Artemis’ place!” And then she vanished with that. Reappearing in time to see Artemis fighting at the entrance to her temple, trying to keep Apollo out. Some of the kori’s sitting with the rabbits to make sure he didn’t just try and poof in and steal them. Itisha sets Kyknos down and jerks her head towards the swans, “Make sure they are alright.” And she was running to join Artemis as the greek goddess gets kicked back hard and skids a bit across the floor.

 

The instant they appear in the temple he’s wiggling to get free and it takes no prompting for him to hop and stumble his way over to the huddled group of fluffy white rabbits. “Albireo!” One rabbit in particular is homed in on and Kyknos is checking him over anxiously.

 

Artemis then hisses and nearly bites the one grabbing her until she realizes Itisha is helping drag her to her feet, “Thank you.” She breathes. Her face has a couple of cuts and bruises on it. Her mouth bleeding as well, but she looks fiercely angry instead of defeated. She watches Apollo try to stalk his way in, but he stumbles back as Itisha swings the halberd up to smash the hard steel handle into his face. She succeeds in catching his jaw and Artemis nearly cheers. Never really saw Itisha fight before, which gets her standing and preparing to join in again now that he was past the door.

 

Katra appeared with both Sin and Styxx in tow. When they appear in the temple Sin wastes no time in unleashing a godbolt at Apollo.

 

Unlike Sin, Styxx takes a moment to survey the fight when they appear. Rabbit/swans off to one side, thankfully protected by Artemis’ handmaidens who are far better fighters than most expect. And Apollo squaring off against Artemis and Mushu. Alright then. Still uncertain just how his borrowed powers work he opts to leap down and zip over to the fight with the simple goal of sinking his teeth into the sun god’s tendon right above his heel.

 

“Oh good. I’ve been wanting to kick his ass.” Unlike the others, when Zarek appears it isn’t inside Artemis’ temple, it’s behind Apollo. Which means he’s unleashing a crackle of lightening at the god’s back even as he’s lashing out to rake his claws through the same spot.

 

Albireo was one of the fluffy white rabbits. Although he was one of the only rabbits that had longer floofy fur much like the black rabbit approaching them. He ached, but Apollo couldn’t touch him anymore. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what was going on. Just that Artemis had interrupted Apollo’s  _play_  with them. The god had been promising that Kyknos had left them behind. It was something he refused to believe and he was so glad. So he was twitching his nose in excitement at hearing his name. Never mind his brother was also a rabbit, his brother was there! His brother was alive! He hopped forward a few steps to inspect the other as well, “I am fine now, Kyknos. But what are  _you_ doing?! This will only make him angrier.” And they were in the middle of Olympus. This much power and fighting going on would just attract unwanted attention.

 

Ash looks towards the fight and then hops over to the rabbits and the koris. A glance towards them in debate. He definitely wanted to move the rabbits. Though it would bug him to have people in his house. Hopefully Simi didn’t eat them. It was almost a thought to put them at Itisha’s place, but he didn’t want to remotely endanger the children. Sanctuary or not, it just took one moment for things to go sideways. Itisha’s home didn’t come with bodyguards for the front door and everything in between. “Kyknos. Others.” A long look at the Koris and he shook his head. They could use the help fighting. If they needed to run, he imagined they were more than able to find a safe place. Unlike the rabbits right now, “I am taking you somewhere that Apollo cannot get to you.” Moving this many would be a touch exhausting but he could sleep it all off later. Just ask Itisha for her help in being the ever helpful

 

Thank, well, the gods that Apollo hadn’t had a chance to do worse to his fellow swans. Still, Kyknos looks his brother over one more time before moving to briefly touch noses. “That will be difficult if they kill him,” he says dryly. The sound of his name has him looking over at a rabbit he thinks is Ash. The words are considered only long enough for Apollo to growl out his latest threat. It’s that that has Kyknos nodding as best a bunny can. “Anything to keep them safe.”

 

Apollo snarls when he feels his legs being bit at and he is trying to shake his legs violently to get the things off. Then he felt a god bolt from both sides and a punch behind him. Another snarl as he literally vanishes from that spot to appear behind Itisha and he swings at her, his sword deflected just as Katra came up with her sais, “If I can’t keep you, Itisha, I am going to kill you and then your children.” Though certainly could not keep the goddess dead, but he had no qualms about keeping her after she died and taking his temper out on her until she became boring.

 

“This is much easier when I had thumbs.” Nick mutters. Apollo’s threat goes over… well… not very well with anyone. Certainly not with him. Prime evil or not, he didn’t want any other kids hurt. Especially not by this asshole. The rabbit flashed into a red with black markings and he went for those legs again that started bleeding as him and Styxx were trying to take him down.

 

Itisha snorted at Apollo, “You are not touching my children. Ever.” Then she blinked as she was suddenly pulled sideways when Apollo seemed to be gunning for her again. A look towards Artemis who had gone eerily pale when they went deaf a second later due to a bolt just missing where Itisha stood.

 

That caused a pause in everyone as they looked over to Zeus striding towards them ready for a fight as well as Hera, “They are so not here to help.” Itisha muttered, “Can we get Cratus? Tell him to take his damn job offering already. Shouldn’t argue with destiny and all.” Someone needed to get them the titan.

 

“I’ll get him. We’ll need help. Don’t die.” Artemis tells Itisha. Plus being in the direct line of sight of her father was no good. He already had little care for her. Oh but his golden boy… plus the god had just as much an issue with wanting to own Itisha too. Now just to find Cratus and Delphine. She vanished, hoping to gods she could find them and that Cratus would agree to help them.

 

Sin snorts at Nick’s words. “You don’t need hands to sling magic.” Which he proves by lobbing another blast at the sun god. The next one is aimed at Zeus’ head. Hey, he’s not greek. What does he care about their stupid king?

 

A twin pair of blasts rocket past Hera and Zeus, both aimed for Apollo. “Who decided to start something on Sunshine and not tell us?” Deimos demands as he strides up with Phobos beside him. 

 

“Not cool, guys. Seriously.” 

 

“Aw.. You’re just mad they called me,” Zarek teases in a ‘poor baby’ voice as he turns to face the ruling gods of Olympus. “Oh look. More scratching posts. Hey Nick, wanna go all bunny foo foo on them?”

 

For his part, Styxx doggedly pursues Apollo as fast as his little legs allow and when he reaches the god again he wastes no time in sinking teeth and claws into the already lacerated flesh. Here’s hoping he manages to sever something important. Like the achilles tendon.

 

“Kill?!” Meanwhile the white rabbits all just sort of stared.  _Kill_  Apollo? Of course with more gods showing up to the fight, getting out was just as important. “Thank you. I am sorry we cannot be of more help.” Alberio says softly. Gods it was getting chaotic in there. He nuzzled his brother and looked to Ash.  


Ash was so going with, just to make sure Simi and Xirena didn’t try to eat these guys. At least Danger and Alexion were there. “It will keep you all safe. Just don’t heckle the demons. They want to eat everything.” Ash warns before focusing and poofing the lot of them with himself out of Artemis’ temple.

 

“Well if she doesn’t want him dead until later, makes me kind of limited.” Nick mutters and instead tries to find something in the room Artemis wouldn’t ream him for using as a battering ram later. He did have something of a telekinesis like Ash’s and he throws a table at the idiot’s head, cracking him in it. Although… oh great. Hera and Zeus. A snort at Zarek and he considers them, “Mushu! Can I kill em?”

 

“All me, guys!” Itisha says to Phobos and Deimos after she takes a small step back to breathe while Katra and her switch out. Unfortunately, Apollo had a lot of time to train for something wanting to kill him. Had to wonder how many attempts there were so far.

 

”Was gonna have a surprise party with his head as a centerpiece! Though I would really like you to join the party. Just don’t kill em all yet till I say! I don’t mind if they get reaaaaaaally close to it. After all, transfer of powers and things need to happen!” A shrug at Nick, “Wait for Cratus for that part, but by all means guys, have at those two. Back covered. I have a feeling we might be writing our own Clash of the Titans at this rate!” And then she  came up as Katra went to jab Apollo and blocked his sword before it hit Styxx and watched the god snarl as he started to drop a little, “Nah, no bunny abuse here, asshole.”

 

Artemis appeared, Delphine and Cratus along with her, “I got em, Mushu!” The rabbits were gone… but so was Ash. Well she hoped that meant they were all safe. The titan was already bee lining for Zeus. She hesitated a little and looked towards the rest of them to figure out what she was going to do. Never actually expected to fight her family. Though she went wide-eyed at Itisha when she yelled towards Nick.

 

“Alright Nick, now you and Cratus can kill ‘im!” Then and added, “Styxx. Pointy object. Sword. That can mortally wound gods. Olympian gods are a total  _bitch_  to kill.”  She went back and forth with Kat as the god kept trying to fight them off while getting chewed on and him trying to deflect god bolts before vanishing again. This time Itisha let out a cry of pain as she found he flashed and drove his blade into her shoulder. Ow. Pretty sure he hit something important. Itisha hissed and vanished herself and was suddenly swinging her staff hard into his head. Blood gushed from her shoulder, making her dark red coat even shinier than before, “Fuck you never, you fucking light bulb.” She watched him stumble and hold his head, blood showing from where her staff hit him. His leg was bleeding and skin was scorched from, taking some of the god bolts.

 

Acheron came back to the entire place in chaos. There were several fights going on, and he appeared right as Itisha dropped down on a knee as she deflected another swing from the sun god. Someone was occupying Katra and she started to look more worn out and on the verge of using more energy than she ought to have been.

 

So it was Itisha half-fighting Apollo along with Styxx and Katra. The goddess was looking paler than usual. Almost a ston- Ash stopped at that thought and he flashed over, tiny bunny paw flinging out as Apollo swung at Katra and he flew back. A look at Itisha who leaned heavily on her staff, breathing labored, “Mushu, you need to get out of here.”

 

“I’m…” Itisha took a shuddering breath and pushed herself onto her feet. An exhale and flames curled out from her lips as she burned the wound shut. It hurt, but she vanished the curling flames, “Dragon… I’ll… burn it off.” She forced a smile. It would get to her before she could burn it all, but she was weaker now. Shit was potent.

 

A scowl at her before he grunted his tiny bunny grunt and flung another would-be attacker away. A nose twitching at her then, “Are you sure you can’t undo this? This is a pain in the ass.”

 

“Nope.” Itisha pushed herself forward, changing out with Kat as Apollo had rebounded and was fighting even harder against the woman. A snarl of anger by the god and fury in his eyes.

 

Styxx was still entirely unsure how to do the god thing, but a glance towards Itisha had him distracted for a bare moment as she kicked at Apollo’s knee before he tried stomping the rabbit. Eyes wide as she seemed hell-bent on keeping Apollo’s attention on her. The goddess looked sick and panic dug at him as he ran for Apollo’s legs again.

 

He clamped down on a moving leg with his teeth, blood filling his mouth as he clawed with his hind legs. It didn’t stop Apollo from sticking Itisha with the blade again, knocking her back with a god bolt after. Just hurt the god severely, and he felt a bolt hit him hard too, knocking him off. A shake of his head as it was ringing and Apollo was stalking to Itisha’s fallen body.

 

If Apollo said anything, it was unintelligible to anyone but Itisha as he picked up her head and wrenched it back, snarling something in her ear. Though before anyone could come to her aid, there was a flash of yet another person.

 

Another… smaller person. Eyes as piercing a blue as the injured dragoness he appeared beside. Hair in a mass of platinum and gold streaks all the way down in a curling mess around his face and in his hand, a sword that was meant more for his size. He was sloppy, but still a swing from it cut deep into Apollo’s chest before the god flashed away. Blood poured from the arm that was now near severed, “Who the hell are you?”

 

“Aztrin! No!” Itisha rasped, grabbing at the young male’s arm and dragging him back as much as she could. Her body shuddering as she pressed a hand weakly to her bleeding chest wound. Just barely nicked her heart with that one. Her staff was dropped off somewhere in the room.

 

“Mom!”  He seemed startled by what he did, his eyes drifting back into a slightly darker blue. A stare at the woman as he realized how hurt she was, “He hurt you! You’re-“ He stared as he dropped the sword and reached to try and heal the wound. Instead she knocked his hand back and he stared.

 

“Go home! You aren’t supposed to be here!” Itisha hissed, breathing becoming more labored as her body felt so heavy. So very stiff and heavy. Vision becoming blurred as she saw Apollo coming at them. A snarl and she lifted her bloodied hand up at the god and blasted him clear across the room before collapsing and becoming greyed like a statue.

 

Aztrin stared, horror coming over his features before glaring at the blasted god and picking up his sword. He stalked towards him, placing himself firmly between his mother and Apollo. Styxx and Acheron stopped for a moment. It seemed like nearly everyone did at the fallen goddess and suddenly present boy. The anger in his face… it had a strange blend to it. Part of it was because it looked like them in their youth and then another part… it screamed of the god who stared back at the child mockingly.

 

“I ask again, you brat, who the hell are you?” Apollo demanded.

 

“I am Aztrin, the cast off of Apollo’s loins! Son of Ryssa and Son of Mushu!” He said the last part with a lot of heart. No matter what else, he was the son of the dragoness who saved him and gave him heart and home. Who judged him not for his lineage and helped him keep him from hating himself for what he was. The sword handle was gripped tightly.

 

Apollo stared for a long time, “You’re that bitch’s brat?” A snort, “If you are my son, then you should be fighting for me. You can’t be that stupid.”

 

A deep breath and Aztrin focused on the god magic he did have and looked at the rabbits in the room. An accidental spell meant to protect, but in reality it was hampering. The threads were there that Itisha had taught him to see when teaching him to work with what he knew. After all, Itisha was near dead. The spell alone was weak and he simply snapped the threads.

 

Which meant the rabbits all returned to their original forms. A look towards Acheron who approached him. It was a struggle for him to keep from changing colors in rage as he glared at Apollo, “I guess ‘Chaser of stars’ is really better than what my sister originally named you.” His voice thick as he placed his hand on his shoulder, “Can you get her home? I promise we can help her feel better after this.”

 

Aztrin blinked at him for a long moment then nodded, “I can move her.” He then added quietly, “Please don’t get mad at her later, Uncle Ash. I asked her not to tell you.” He then ran over to his mother and focused on her before vanishing her from the room. Yet he remained. He gripped his sword tight. He was small, but his mother had taught him ferocity of the young. He wanted to after the gallu demons took some of his siblings.

 

“Aztrin… you are supposed to go with her.” Ash said, watching Styxx flex his arms. A frown at his sibling with the sword. He knew that sword and had to bite his tongue before he said anything. Itisha may have been out of it, but there was still a fight to finish now. A can of worms opened though due to the child there

 

Head shook and he squared his shoulders, “No, I am not leaving. Apollymi said…” He tried to find the right wording from memory, “That I am the back up plan. I am supposed to be the sun, not the Malachai.”

 

Ash stared for a long time and then cursed. It wasn’t an unreasonable replacement. Apollo’s blood and flesh as the replacement. One raised by a woman who was the goddess of the sun and moon and… he cursed again, “Just stay behind me.” A look to his twin and he scowled, “Did you know about this?”

 

“No?” Styxx looked at Aztrin. How did he never see him among all the kids before? Unless he was hiding. Not that he ever got to be terribly close. Part of him felt hurt that Itisha had hidden it from them. A shift with his sword and he looked at Apollo who was approaching them. Well… he was holding Itisha’s god powers after all. A moment and he blasted the idiot back. Huh, well that was useful, “We need to make this quick then if we are going to save Mushu.”

 

“Nothing says the fight has to end here.” Ash stated and looked at his nephew. His living nephew. Who had some odd features that spoke more of Itisha than anything. Such a strange mix of genetics. Weird. He held his hand and looked at Katra, “Kat! We need to relocate!” His arm thrown out then to pin Apollo against one of Artemis’ wall with an unseen force.

 

Katra blinked at the words then looked at Apollo struggling while pinned on a wall. “Hold on!” She had taken that moment to strip him of his godhood, there. A little less of a threat. Part one done, but everyone else was busy fighting. A frown at Nick and then a look to her father, “Where to?”

 

They were ignoring Apollo screeching at them. Thrashing around like a crazed feline.  Curses spilling from his lips, but no power behind them. Not anymore. They had to move quickly before someone took advantage of the situation and attacked them or worse, Aztrin.

 

Ash moved to lead Aztrin over and stopped, looking at Styxx. He would have rather not have to deal with him at all, but Itisha liked him. Gods only knew why, but it bugged him immensely. Still, he didn’t want to deal with her wrath if she found out he hadn’t let Styxx do this one thing, even if he didn’t understand why it was so important. “If you don’t want left behind, come on.”

 

Styxx frowned at him and sighed, walking after them. He managed to just barely keep from snipping back, if only for Aztrin’s sake. He looked down at the child and frowned, “How… how much do you remember from back then?”

 

Aztrin considered his other uncle. He vaguely remembered him too. Though he knew he wasn’t allowed near him for some reason. Itisha had explained why a couple of times. It still baffled him. Still his clearest memory… “Little bits and pieces. Mom helps clear the cobwebs if I ask. Last I remember was… monsters. Mom came and saved me because my other mom wished hard enough.” He remembered that. He never wanted to forget his old home, but he certainly did not hate his new one. Aztrin was given a chance to live, to fight, and to have a family that was far healthier. “I was worried none of you would like me because of him.”

 

“I promise you, we would never judge you based on him. That would be a stupid thing to do. Plus I think your mother would set us on fire for even remotely acting that way.” Acheron admitted as they stood beside Apollo. Where…. Where was the best place to handle this?

 

“I guess we handle this on Earth. Somewhere no one else is going to pester us about a body.” He looked to Aztrin then, “As soon as we transfer things to you, go to your mother. Where did you put her anyway?”

 

“With Apollymi.” Someone to keep her safe. Aztrin nodded at what he was told, “I will take her home after.” He promises. Course the plant they needed was in Kalosis anyway. Apollymi could at least fix that problem with the leaves she had from her garden.

 

Ash nodded and with the lot of them close together, they all vanished in a group. The chaos in Artemis’ temple had made it easy to convince everyone to ignore them for a bit. They stood out in the middle of a vast expanse of ice and snow. Apollo crumbling down for a moment before moving to claw his way onto his feet. When he tried to swipe at Aztrin, he was blasted by the child himself.

 

“Don’t touch me.” He snapped before looking at his own sword. A deep breath and he looked over to Katera and smiled, “Hi Cousin Kat.”

 

Katera managed to not look her father in the eye as he realized she knew all about Aztrin. She waved back and walked over, kneeling down in front of him. Her hand reached out and she gently laid it on his heart, “It is going to feel really strange, okay, Aztrin?”

 

He nodded. Then made a sound of surprise at the sudden jolt of magic that had him coughing. Hair nearly glowed white in the places of platinum and eyes were intense in their blues. Wow that was… wow.

 

“You okay?” Ash asked, looking at the suddenly very… sunny child.

 

“Um… yep. I am going to get Mom now.” He hesitated and then hugged Ash’s legs tightly, “Can you please come visit later? Please? I know Mom misses you a lot and… you have Aunt Tori, but I really want to talk to you again.” And then a look to Styxx, “You too… please?”

 

Ash was about to agree until he asked Styxx. Then he hesitated, which he hated himself for. Yet Styxx seemed to save him from that… for what it was worth.

 

“I can’t promise that. Ash and I don’t get along well in small spaces. Your first Mom didn’t like me around you much.” Styxx admits and yet he managed a smile, albeit a pained one, “But maybe one day Itisha can bring you over for a visit.”

 

Ash couldn’t say he really liked that idea either, but Aztrin seemed to be really happy with that compromise. Though he watched Styxx freeze like a statue when the boy hugged him around the legs too before vanishing.

 

Katra didn’t stick around much longer, “I am going to help back at the temple.” She looked at Apollo for a fraction longer and left. Leaving the two brothers alone with the now mortal sprawled on the ground.

 

The silence stretched awkwardly between the two brothers. “You really didn’t know about him?” Ash finally asked. He leaned against his staff. Focusing on shifting his weight onto it as the cold wind whipped his coat around.

 

“I really didn’t. Itisha doesn’t tell me _everything_ you know.” Some things she certainly hadn’t needed to. He frowned at recalling how he met the dragoness. Sometimes there were things that they really didn’t have to talk about. Though he had found out what she had done to round up all of the journals. “And don’t worry, I am not going near him. I already have enough yelling at me from it the last time I stepped anywhere in his general vicinity.”

 

There was a near snarl from Ash and he managed to stop himself from doing something truly regretful. Instead he gripped his staff tight and looked at Apollo, “Whatever you plan on doing, do it. Then help with Zeus if you can be bothered or return Itisha’s powers to her.” He then vanished. Leaving Styxx alone with Apollo.

 

The temporary god looked at the male who just leered at him. Making him shudder horribly. No, he was never going to be at the whims of him again. A look at the sword Itisha had given him and he pointed it at Apollo’s throat. Cold wind felt like it cut into him and his hair whipped around his face.

 

In a way… this was the second time Itisha helped him kill a cause of his nightmares. There was a slow breath taken in and then he exhaled. Breath coming out in a fog. In a single movement, he ended that nightmare for good.

 


	20. New Stars and Old Hurts

**Back to just my lovely writing, whee! I think for the most part this stuff will be more in chronological order now. Possibly. I think my next chapter will be how Itisha met Styxx. Which that did have a roleplay tied to it a bit. Though that one will be more written since that is a different story line entirely. AUs whee.**

 

**Needless to say, Itisha survived the stabbity. Course there is still a lot the world needs fixed. Of course life is like coding: Fix one problem and 100 pop up in its place.**

 

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Itisha woke with a start and groaned loudly as she shifted. Breathing hurt like hells. Last thing she remembered was- she shot up and then made a sound of pain before looking around with bleary eyes. Hands feeling around her chest and around her person. Blankets. Pillows. Momentary scars from all too fresh wounds.

 

Still, her biggest panic was for her son, “Aztrin?” She asked, vision still blurry as she tried to force her eyes to focus. Gods being stabbed twice by that stupid knife hurt. Fucking idiot sun god. She felt a pair of smaller hands grip her own and she relaxed slightly.

 

“I’m here, _Matera_.” Aztrin told her and then climbed up onto the bed, his arms wrapping tightly around her. She could feel his face bury against her neck and she wrapped her arms around him too, “I was so scared you died.” He sobbed.

 

Itisha didn’t need to see to comfort her son. Eyes closed as she pressed her cheek against him. Could feel all of his fear and worry. Poor thing, “I am here too, and very alive.” She murmured and then smiled as she realized something. Well, she was glad plan B seemed to work, “And you are my sunshine. You rescued me this time it seems. You are growing to be so brave. I am proud of you, Aztrin. My chaser of stars is now a star himself. I cannot wait to see you shine bright.”

 

“Wow, I think I lost first place for most poetic.” Styxx’s voice sounded off near her. While he had said he would not visit… he still needed to give back Itisha’s godhood. Plus he had to be able to tell that she was alright. He moved to sit beside her on the bed, a glance to the other kids peering through the door, “You missed quite a bit after you got knocked out. Zeus is dead. Once him and Hera kicked it, the rest finally cut out their shit. I got Kat to give you back the sun part.”

 

Styxx hesitated and then blinked then Aztrin tugged on his sleeve to pull the male towards them. He shifted and pulled her into a tight hug along with Aztrin. “Try not doing that again.” He whispered, “You are one of two- ah three- whole people that put up with me.” He drew back and looked at her. Hand moving to push her hair from her face and studying those pale blue eyes he almost would never see again. Gods the idea of her dying tore something in him he thought had died when his wife and child had.

 

Itisha looked back up at him. A few more blinks and her vision was a little clearer than before. Enough to see the nearly glowing hair of her son and the intense blue eyes of Styxx. For a moment she was speechless at the emotions she felt coming from him. “I promise, Styxx, my word as a goddess I will do my best to survive my battles. If for no other reason than to pester you and catch you up on all the movies.” She teased softly. She leaned in towards him and parted her lips to ask something.

 

But Styxx beat her to it. His hand cupped her cheek and he whispered a rough yes without her ever uttering a word and he pressed his lips against hers. Eyes closing as he held the kiss for a long moment. Nothing furthering it, just the two of them enjoying the soft and gentle act before he finally drew away. Itisha’s mind was the only god’s that he could read, and only because she found a way to allow it. For her, it was a matter of fairness. She could read his emotions like a book, he ought to have been able to hear her mind.

 

Reluctantly he drew away, blinking as he realized Aztrin had fallen asleep against Itisha. Part of him ached so badly at the sight. Before Styxx could quite stop himself, he brushed his fingers over his nephew’s hair. This was the closest he had ever gotten to his nephew ever. The child was so delighted to meet him it was impossible to turn him down when he pleaded for him to stay, “Aztrin dragged me all over the house while you were out. Told me all about his sword being a dragon’s claw and how you made sure everyone gets theirs at a certain age and mentioned the one you had.” A mild accusation to his tone at that.

 

It earned him a fierce blush of red across Itisha’s cheeks at that, “I wanted you to be safe. The dragon’s claw would ensure that. It isn’t really mine. I had never had my parents long enough to earn my own.” She rested her head against his shoulder. Gods she felt exhausted and she just woke up, “It was my father’s. When he was dying, he gave it to me. His last act was to make everyone forget what I was and who my parents were. To keep me safe. The claw was the closest thing I ever got to a proper one at puberty, but honestly if anyone was to have it, I wanted it to be you.”

 

Itisha took a deep breath and then added, “But please keep it. I cannot do much to keep you safe, and I know you won’t stay out here with me… but it is my way of helping. I don’t want to ever know what it will take to tear you out of this world, but I sure as hell won’t let anyone else find out.”

 

“You make it very hard to turn you down. Those big blue eyes and I swear you are pouting.” And just… he felt loved by her. An emotion he so rarely had directed at him and her empathy made it unquestionable. He understood the emotion because he felt it from her, “I will take care of your gift, Itisha. I will use it to survive like it was intended to be used.” He brushed at her wrist, the cuff with a bright gleaming pearl nestled into it. Cut in half for the center and then into quarters for the other parts to look like three phases of the moon. Most would not think to do that. It wasn’t broken after all, just simply cut and set. The very rare stone meant to help a dragon heal and mend. A rare treasure that she used on him often enough. He wondered if that helped her survive things aside from the antidote. No doubt it would help her scars heal up nicely.

 

Itisha smiled, about to lean up and steal another little kiss before something moved out of the corner of her eyes. She could feel the thick energy of anger and jealousy before even looking to see the gothic dream standing in her room. A soft sigh and she looked to Styxx, “Need me to send you home?”

 

Styxx nodded, unable to keep himself from glaring at Ash. He could have one thing, couldn’t he? Just one moment of peace. One person that could give him that little bit of affection he barely felt he deserved. The only solace was that he knew Itisha didn’t hate him and was too stubborn to allow anyone else to do so. She knew things about him nearly no one else did, and she had been responsible for chasing away two of his tormentors now.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the masochism or not that dove him, but he made sure to cup Itisha face and give a sound kiss. Drawing back enough to give her a smile he meant. Pained because he didn’t want to leave her. Despite the world being so insane and different, she just made it seem absolutely normal. He knew he didn’t have to say a word, just her emotions reflecting his said enough before she vanished him and gently placed him in his own home.

 

“I see you missed me a whole lot.” Ash finally stated, his tone hot and the air felt like it was about to crackle from repressed energy.

 

Itisha just leaned back against her pillows, arms shifting her son so he could sleep better, “I did, and I still do Ash. Don’t pull the jealousy card on me right now. I am too tired for it and do not carry the patience for it.”

 

Eyes flickered into their yellows and reds, “How could I possibly be jealous? He was only the spoiled prince after all.” The god spat back, tone scathing, “He got everything he wanted and he is a practiced liar.”

 

A tired brow rose, but eyes narrowed, “It is not my story to share. Just as much as your past it not my story to share with others. You two are the brothers, I was born _after_ your mother threw her justified shit fit on the planet. Also your sister is an idiot sometimes and needed slapped at least once by a non-related being that wasn’t trying to fuck her.”

 

That caused Ash to bring up his hand and blast the spot right beside her. Pillow scorched with a hole in it now and feathers floating. Yet Aztrin still slept. Possibly because of Itisha willing him to remain asleep.

 

“It is _my_ sister’s son you are holding!” He shouted at her, “And you know nothing! You don’t know anything about what happened back then! As you are quick to say, you weren’t alive then!”

 

“Actually I know plenty about what happened, Ash. At least to you.” Itisha said tiredly, “Styxx wasn’t the only one who had to live through your memories. I didn’t gain some profound understanding just because I came across a journal. Nor because you told me. I had once asked your mother why she sought to destroy the world I loved so much. She told me that it did not deserve love. She had shone me why.”

 

That seemed to made him freeze a little as she spoke, “I saw the world from your eyes, Acheron Parthenopaeus. I felt every hurt. I felt every violation.” Words soft and even, “I felt things moreso because I am an empath. I understood the violation of lust because others could not view you with love.” Not with the curse on him. On both brothers, “When I got the journals, I didn’t sell my body like I claimed. I didn’t have to.”

 

“I took the pain though, because it chased that away. It tore away the skin that felt like it crawled from their touch as if their hands had been on _me_.” She shuddered at the memories. Her breath sucked in as a hiss, “I killed your uncle because he was to die anyway. I made sure he would hurt no one else.” And she would never reveal that Styxx had been the one to initially do it. When she had gone to do the deed… she had met the twin then.

 

There was no need to see Styxx’s memories to know what had been done to him. She could see it plain as day in his eyes and on his body. Styxx knew as little about love being shone to him as Ash. She helped Styxx not feel less guilty. He still kicked himself over killing family, but she let him know that anyone who treated anyone the way Estes has was not family at all. That was a monster, plain and simple.

 

“Those aren’t your memories to have.” Ash said quietly. Unable to look at her then. She knew. Not only that but she _knew_. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He leaned against the wall and stared at Aztrin sleeping so soundly. He remembered how he used to help soothe the child to sleep. He also remembered how he failed to save him when the child called to him for help. “When did you save him?” His voice thick then. Anger dampened, but replaced by a surge of depression and self-loathing. He could tell the child was much older than before.

 

Itisha looked down into her arms, “Shortly after I met you.” She admitted softly, “I heard his cries in your memories. Then I heard his mother’s dying wish echoing across the stars. I can hear you wishing that you were strong enough to save them.” She could always hear wishes, just never told him she heard his. A pull to cradle the child against her, “There are so many children I could not save, but I could save him. I could give him a chance.” Her head rested against his hair. Affectionate and protective.

 

It nearly gutted Ash to see such a thing. She _loved_ his nephew. No disguises, no attempts to distract anyone from that very clear emotion. He remembered how happy his sister had been to have her son. Though he resented the name, he recalled her love. How often had she suckled her child and cradled the smaller Apollodorus in her arms? It sucked the air right out of him.

 

“Was he really afraid for you to tell me you had him?” Ash asked.

 

“Yes. He worried you would hate yourself and refuse to see him because of it. He also worried you would resent him because of his father. I told him there would be no way that would happen, but lately you seem to hold a hell of a grudge against people. Sometimes they feel like they have no choice but to act the way you assume they will anyway because to act otherwise means you think they are lying. Case and point, your brother.” A nuzzle against Aztrin’s hair, “Aztrin holds no blame nor hate for you or Styxx and he certainly does not want you to hold it for him. He wanted to get older and stronger before he met you both.”

 

Older and stronger? Ash frowned at that, “I would never hate him, Itisha. I had a life-time growing up being hated just because of my _eyes_ and the assumption I was a bastard child. I wouldn’t do that to someone else.” Still… that one part bugged at him, “Why did he want to be older and stronger?”

 

Ah yes, that. Itisha looked at the boy in his arms. Fingers playing with his hair, “He didn’t want you to see the baby you could not save. He wanted to look brave and strong to you. Also wanted to show you he could grow to be compassionate and a good demi-god. Now… he is  going to try to prove he is going to be a good sun god.”

 

“Well, I think he has a good example to learn from.” Ash told her softly, “I don’t know any sun gods doing better than you and… looks like you are doing a good job with him so far. Though I can see you taught him how to give heart attacks.”

 

Itisha started laughing softly, “Oh no, that is a genetic trait right there, my lo-“ She stopped and scowled at herself. Looking away and to the necklace she had been wearing. A move to pull it up for him to see. A large chunk taken from the blade Apollo had used to try and sink into her chest. The piece of pluto had cracked further into the cobalt and both opals. “Well if my life wasn’t being a symbolic bitch before, it is certainly now. I wanted the bolts on it so I could carry you with me. Looks like you protected my heart.” Pain in her voice as she looked at the precious gift. Despite the heartbreak, she had always worn it.

 

“You should go.” She said finally, eyes closing as tears slipped out, “Tory is going to be worried about you. Don’t worry the pregnant woman.”

 

“Itisha-“

 

“Ash _please_. Right now just… please go.”

 

A frown and he looked around the room. In the corner he finally noticed something that had been missed. A hell of a glamour really, “Is that them?”

 

“ _Ash_.”

 

“I know. I will leave but… you told me they were my children.” He walked over to the egg… rather it looked like a massive crystal that went up to his hip. It looked like a geode. Crusted stone in patches with veins of light in the cracks and black depths that looked like the night sky. He gently moved to touch it and then jumped back when it felt like a crack of lightening smacked his hand away. Did… did the egg just… he looked at Itisha confused. “I don’t think they like me.”

 

“They are picky.” Itisha whispered, watching from the bed. Finally she moved, dropping the necklace back down to swing over her heart and she tucked Aztrin into the bed. A very careful few steps, fingers brushing over her coat that had holes in it before she pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor along with her shirt. A move to dig into her dresser to pull out a new shirt. A frown as she studied it and threw it towards Ash, “I still have your freakin’ clothes in here.” A mutter as she dug down deeper and finally pulled out one of her own, pulling it on. Red with black roses all over it. Much better.

 

The egg crackled as she grumped. Ash blinked as the shirt had flipped past his head and the moment it touched the egg it simply caught on fire. Now that had him staring, “Itisha, is it reacting to your mood?”

 

“ _They_ were made by a couple of empaths, I would certainly imagine they take offense to their mother being upset.” Her tone was even. Annoyance showing in her eyes and even her skin seemed to crackle much like the egg had. A flick of magic and the ashes of the shirt reappeared in her hand as she held it out to the god.

 

Ash frowned and took the shirt from her, looking it over. He wanted to react to her in anger too, but it was hard plus… he was pretty certain this was how a celestial dragon went through pregnant mood swings without actually being pregnant. Stars knew how bad of an idea pissing of his wife was right then, “Wasn’t this your favorite shirt?”

 

“I had a lot of favorite things.” Itisha snapped as she walked over to the egg. Fingers trailing over the cracks as she gave a soft whisper to it. Soothing it with a roll of her tongue making a trilling sound and a few clicks. Definitely more dragon in sound than anything a human would make. Her head rested against it as she breathed out fire, letting it trail along the starlight crevices and it glowed. “You were worried about your mother weren’t you my little stars? It is okay Savir and Palli. Matera is here.” She assured gently.

 

Ash watched her, not moving too much. She hadn’t thrown him out yet. Or set him on fire… or punched him. Those names though, “Did you name them after-“

 

“Savitar and Apollymi, yes.” Itisha said lightly, “I know some people don’t bother until the children are born. At least they used to wait, but they already told me they liked their names. Savir Sol and Palli Lune.” A long silence and she sighed, “Would you like to touch the egg? I think I can keep them from frying you.”

 

“You sure?” He inched forward, kneeling down to study the egg.

 

A raised brow at his doubt, “I said the words _I think_. Means not definite. They are children, not a computer. Even then, if every computer programed like it was supposed to, we wouldn’t have Bethesda glitches.”

 

A choked laugh escaped Ash and he couldn’t help it. Just started laughing. Such an utterly ridiculous thing to say. Stars, she really was something. Still, she was right. A look at the egg, hesitating still. A thought sobered him almost immediately, “I’m sorry, Itisha. You warned me and I didn’t listen.”

 

“Yeah well… I warned you and still stayed. I was being selfish. I wanted that time with you. Wanted just that little bit I could have for myself before I lost it. It sucks being alone.” She didn’t look at him, “Eleven thousand years of saving people. Eleven thousand years of trying to hide what I am… who I am. A handful know me as Itisha. My name is a trigger for memory. I am the rare mix of a celestial and one of the first dragons. I can’t be what I am and do what I do at the same time. I thought I would finally find someone who understood, but I knew it had to be a cruel joke of hope when I met you. You, the one I had to make sure Tory met.”

 

Itisha scowled as she perfectly mimicked Apollymi’s voice, “ _Make sure she grows to meet my son_.” A sigh then, “My job was to make sure you two met. I got to be the matchmaker, but I sure as hell never planned to fall in love with you. I just…” She looked at him then. Hurt, lost, and unsure, “I saw someone else hurting. I saw someone who knew the toll that _years_ takes on the soul. I intended friendship and… “

 

Friendship. That was honestly how that began. Itisha even made moves to protect him from leering adults when they went out. His walking shield. He wondered how much she protected both him and Tory every day when she could. Hell, she had even made friends with Artemis of all people. Instead he looked at the egg and reached out to touch it. Hopefully it didn’t take offense this time, “Now many of us old as dirt people out there.”

 

“Not really, no.” Itisha said quietly. She watched his hand lay on the egg. “It hurts though… to know you do still love me. But I told you then, I refuse to get in between you and Tory. I’ve been trying to get over you for a while. Most days I think I have it, and then something happens and I want to share it with you and… I can’t.”

 

“You can still share things with me, Itisha. I’m married, not dead.” Ash immediately regretted his wording when a glare was leveled at him. Shit. This time he did get a jolt of energy through his arm. Like a god bolt and he was knocked back with a grunt. His entire sleeve smoking and he sat up with a groan. Okay, no touching the egg when Itisha was angry, “Are all celestials this moody?”

 

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen them for a while.” Itisha snarled, “For fucks sake, Ash, get out of my fucking house. You have the tact of a fucking- just- GAH!” She stood up and grabbed his arm, hauling him up onto his feet. She pulled her necklace off and shoved it against his chest, “You wonder why people get pissed at you, oh great leader of the Dark Hunters? You get angry first. You wield your temper like a clumsy swordsman and such behavior hurts you and other people. You are jealous and selfish and if you dislike someone, you aren’t above using them to further your own means. You have a lot of good qualities to you, Acheron, but you are also a fucking asshole sometimes.” She glared up at him, “Sometimes you seem to act as though the only truths are the ones _you_ speak. Your magic has all gone to your head and that is how people get hurt.”

 

There was a stare at her and then he glared back, eyes flashing red and his marbled blue, “More people would get hurt if they didn’t listen to me!” He snarled at her, “Don’t act like your plans are any better!”

 

Itisha squared her shoulders, tone even and quiet as she glared back at him. Pale blues flashing pale as she spoke, “We replaced the sun god, the Apollite curse is broken, and Zeus and Hera are replaced. Yes there was chaos and injuries, but I think I did a pretty damn good job with accidentally turning you all into fucking rabbits and still getting the job done.”

 

“What then? _You_ want to run the Dark Hunters? Thousands of phone calls an hour? No sleep? Having to run interference with Artemis all day? Have to get the souls back?”

 

“No one has to run the group alone! That’s just it! Everyone is placing the duty on the shoulders of one person! This is why no one can figure out their ever living shit. The world starts fucking ending every Tuesday and no one can figure out what to do. There is a lot of planet and a lot of catastrophes waiting to happen. Then they all think only one person can figure this shit out. Stop training foot soldiers and train fucking generals to help man shit. And for gods sakes not the Squires. They help, but obviously no one sees them as a great source of help for Days of Our Lives the Ragnarok Special.”

 

“Can you ever say anything not entirely ridiculous?!” Acheron snarled at her, “Every other sentence out of you is some sort of….”

 

“It is stupid, yes, but at least it is something I can do!”

 

“Why are you always trying so hard to do something, Itisha? You do enough!”

 

“Because I am protecting a planet I don’t even want to be on! It never feels like it is enough! Why can’t it just fucking stay saved so I can go home!”

 

Ash froze at that, staring at her as those words hit. Hell, the happiest he had ever seen her was when she had been flying around in space. Talking to only an after-image of someone long dead. He fought with himself to get his colors back to normal, “Like you said, the world is ending every Tuesday. It isn’t your job to stay here…” he looks around the room and frowned, “This can be home too.”

 

Itisha blinked away tears that blurred her vision, “Is anyone else being Mom to these kids? I am a star. I grant wishes. It is my job, and I am not giving up on them.” A look to the egg. Eyes closing tightly then, “And if my children need a place to shine until they can control the fact they are a star, then I will find a way for them to be cared for at a distance. Even if I cannot be there.”

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

 

“Acheron, do you know why stars don’t live on Earth?”

 

“Because you’re a pain in the ass?”

 

“No. We are _stars_. We shine. We have tempers.” She motioned to the egg, “Our emotions are destructive. Happy or Sad. I went great lengths to be able to stay here. I suffocated myself since I was a child to stay safe. I didn’t know how to get back home and I accidentally landed in your mother’s realm. Except my light could hurt the people there too.”

 

“But I met children. Lost and scared children like me. Except they didn’t get lifetimes to live and learn. They had twenty-seven years. Twenty-seven because an asshole decided cursing an entire race was an appropriate course of action.” With accidental time travel, Urian and her had seemed almost the same age. “And I saw people hurt. Various people be it shifter, human, apollite. It didn’t matter, they were scared children. No one else was saving them, so I did. How many of your Dark Hunters had a shit childhood, Ash?”

 

The god considered her and then the egg. A frown showing for a long time, “They need one of us with them.”

 

“Well you definitely cannot leave for seventy-five years minimum. They are less star, but they are all god. Definitely a chunk of dragon. I don’t know what they will grow to be other than volatile if angry.” Itisha told him. Shoulders sagged and she looked at him helplessly, “Look, we can discuss this when we are feeling less exhausted from fighting. Maybe Tory has an idea. Later though. Right now I am exhausted mentally. I am sure everyone else is too. I will do my rounds on checking on everyone after given I was the one who started the plan.”

 

Ash hesitated and then looked at the broken necklace. Considering it for a moment before focusing on it. It mended and he moved forward, draping it around her neck and making sure it stayed where it was meant to. A study of it then the necklace, “Call me if you need anything and… please don’t hesitate to visit… or bring Aztrin along.”

 

Itisha nodded and then gently grabbed his hand. Eyes resting on it then speaking softly, “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I miss you and all of your crabbiness.”

 

He curled his fingers around hers and nodded, “I miss you too, Itisha. Sorry for yelling too… and for being jealous.“

 

Itisha smiled faintly, “See you next time the world is ending?”

 

Acheron smiled back at her, “Yeah, see you Tuesday. We can have all the kids play together then.”


End file.
